Love is an Irresistible Desire
by NeteleJala
Summary: SLASH. Josef, Mick. Starts in 1953, Coraline's abandoned Mick and Josef's taken over. A series of episodes in their friendship/relationship that take place over the next 50 years.
1. Love is an Irresistible Desire

Okay, now I'm blushing. My first slash fic ever. I can't believe I'm actually going to post this. I wrote it, then debated with myself, thinking I might just keep it hidden on my hard drive, never for the world to see, but after a few glasses of wine I decided, 'What the hell.'

So this is defiantly rated NC-17 and it is Slash Josef/Mick

I don't own Moonlight, and I don't make any profits.

Hope you enjoy, and please don't kill me!!!

* * *

**Love is an Irresistible Desire**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._ -Ingrid Bergman

"What the hell was that?" Josef asked. Mick stood before him, a look of confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked.

Josef rolled his eyes. "Who taught you to fence?" Josef asked.

"Um, you are," Mick answered.

Josef snorted. "If _I_ were teaching you to fence, you would never make such a stupid mistake."

"What? I was attacking, what did I do wrong?" Mick asked.

"Everything," Josef replied. "Never raise your foil above your head. It exposes your stomach." Josef raised his foil and with lightning accuracy, he jabbed Mick in the stomach.

"Owe!" Mick exclaimed rubbing his stomach.

"See, you have to cover yourself," Josef said. He stared at Mick and suggested, "Why don't we make this more interesting. Take off your shirt."

"What? Why?" Mick asked.

Josef was already removing his shirt. "That way you can feel each hit. The pain will teach you to not make stupid mistakes."

Josef had taken Mick in after Coraline had skipped town. Silently Josef cursed her for leaving him to deal with her new fledgling, but Mick was at a delicate age and bad mouthing his sire might prove more self-destructive then helpful. Mick had gotten past the initial shock, but he was still struggling to control his new abilities. Josef had suggested fencing as a way to practice both dexterity and speed. They now held nightly dueling sessions by Josef's poolside, trying to get Mick to release his inner vampire.

Mick removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. "But what if one of us gets stabbed?"

Josef chuckled, "Have you forgotten that you're a vampire? I know you are a new turn, but seriously? Besides, you won't be able to hit me. And I promise not to make mine too deep."

Mick became angry. _What right does he have to treat me like that?! He might be older, but that just means he's more senile._ Mick hated being reminded what he was. He knew Josef was doing this for his own good, but he didn't want to listen to it.

Mick charged Josef, his foil ready for stabbing. Josef easily avoided the attack and took the opportunity to slash Mick's side while he was off balance. Mick screamed and grabbed his side, giving Josef the chance to make an identical slash to the opposite side.

"Never attack out of anger. It will cloud your judgment and make you do stupid things...like that," Josef instructed, pointing to the healing cut on Mick's side.

Mick looked up his, eyes pale and his fangs bared. Josef snarled, his eyes matching Mick's and his fangs clearly visible behind his grin.

Mick stood up straight and composed himself. He held his sword out like Josef had taught him and waited. Josef was proud to see that his student was learning. _Maybe he's not a complete waste after all…_

Josef advanced and Mick retreated, blocking Josef's attack. "Good," Josef coached. He advanced again, this time trying for a shoulder hit. Mick stepped out of the path of the blow, then he lowered his sword into Josef's exposed stomach, bending his foil, to indicate a hit.

"Very good," Josef praised. "Let's see what happens when we speed this up?" Josef attacked again, only this time faster. Mick barely reacted in time to deflect his blow. Josef pulled his sword back to the center and made a second attempt at Mick's now exposed center. Mick retreated again and used a backhanded block to redirect Josef's sword.

Josef smiled. _Clumsy, but learning. His sire never had this patience. She would have thrown the sword aside by now and tried to seduce me._

Josef attacked again, even faster and Mick blocked. They started a dance around Josef patio that, Josef noticed, never seemed to steer towards a wall. Mick was doing a good job a keeping his back covered and he had yet to get himself stuck in a corner.

Josef picked up the pace. Their duel was now beyond human visual comprehension. He noticed that Mick was starting to tire. He couldn't keep up with Josef attacks and he was getting sloppy.

Mick swung his foil wildly to the side, trying to connect with Josef, but his movements were far to slow to catch Josef's blade. Josef landed a blow on Mick's shoulder, which tore his skin open. Mick roared in pain and suddenly snapped to attention. He attacked Josef, forcing him on the retreat. Josef was impressed by Mick ferocity.

Mick continued to attack, putting Josef on the defensive. He easily deflected Mick's blows, but it became more challenging. Mick was letting his anger work for him, he was still in control, but he let enough of the predator loose to keep Josef on the run.

Mick managed to land a blow to Josef abdomen and the pain shot through Josef like a silver knife. He lost some control and jumped at Mick. Mick was startled and lost his composure. Josef and Mick started wildly slashing at each other, letting their tempers and testosterone fuel their attacks.

Josef advanced on Mick, forcing him backward. Mick dodged Josef blade, but was unable to redirect his retreat. He was forced against the wall. Josef brought his blade to strike and Mick caught it with his own. Josef pressed down. Mick was trapped against the wall, their swords locked in front of him, Josef was mere inches from his face and Mick could only think of one thing to do.

He kissed him. His initial thought had been to throw Josef off guard and possible free himself from the wall, but as his lips made contact with Josef's a surge of adrenaline ran down his spine.

Josef was surprised at Mick's kiss. _Like sire, like fledgling.._ was his initial thought, but Mick kept his lips pressed to Josef. Josef felt an all to familiar wave of heat rush over him and he dropped his sword. He heard Mick's clatter to the ground as well. He pressed his body against Mick's, claiming his lips for his own.

Mick was at a lost. This was entirely new ground for him and he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that something inside him would die if Josef left him right now.

Josef placed a hand on Mick's side to steady the struggling fledgling. Mick raised his hands and tangled his fingers into Josef's short hair. Josef sucked on Mick's lower lip. Mick moaned at he sensations running through him. Josef was hard and muscular, unlike the soft women Mick had been with. His muscles flexed as he pushed Mick into the wall, pinning him with his kiss.

Mick opened his mouth to Josef, dying to feel every new sensation he could. Josef darted his tongue into Mick's mouth, running it along his fangs. Mick melted. Josef even tasted masculine; tough and metallic, _Although that could be the blood he had for dinner…_

Josef moved his body against Mick's. He could feel Mick's bulging erection pressed close his own. Mick slid one of his hands down Josef's back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. Josef growled from deep in his chest as their erections pressed together. It had been a long time…a very long time since he had done this…_too long,_ he thought as he ground his hips against Mick's again, enticing another moan from the young vampire.

Mick felt Josef tongue in his mouth and before thinking about it he bit down. Josef blood flowed over his own tongue and he swallowed hungrily. Vampire blood held no nutritional value, but he could taste the power and lust in Josef's blood and it made him throb harder.

Josef was a bit surprised at Mick's bite, but it pleased him. Biting was the most intimate act for a vampire and he was glad Mick had started it. Josef removed him lips from Mick and nipped down his neck. Mick threw his head back, giving Josef full access. Josef teased him by playfully nipping at the vein.

Mick wouldn't stand for it. He reached down between them and stroked Josef through his pants. Josef bit down into his neck, causing Mick to groan and squeeze Josef again.

Josef sucked hungrily at Mick's neck. He taste of pure testosterone, no feminity, no estrogen. Mick was tough and Josef was going to enjoy breaking him. He removed his fangs from Mick's neck. Then he looked into Mick's eyes. Mick stared back, his pale blue eyes dark with lust. They continued to stare at each other as Josef reached for Mick's belt.

There was a sudden rush of hands as they each struggled to remove the other's pants and underwear. Josef backed away enough to give Mick room to step out of his jeans.

When they were both completely naked, Josef grasped Mick pulling him towards him. He made contact between their entire bodies. Slowly rubbing up against Mick, Josef placed a second kiss to his lips.

Mick accepted the kiss and moved with Josef, creating more friction between their bodies. Josef tangled his hands in Mick's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Mick grabbed Josef's ass and held him tight. Josef backed away from the wall of the patio, pulling Mick towards the lawn furniture by the pool. When he reached his destination he pulled away from the kiss and flipped Mick around. He pressed himself into Mick's back and moved his hands down to grasp Mick' erection.

Mick gasped at the sensation as Josef's firm, yet gentle hands encircled him. He could feel Josef's erection pressed into his back and he rubbed against him.

Josef pulled away from him and, with his free hand, he bent Mick forward slightly. Mick grabbed the lawn chair for support as Josef plunged a finger into him. The sensation was new, yet arousing. He felt as Josef added another finger, readying Mick so he could enter him.

Mick moaned as Josef added a third finger to the mix. He continued to stroke Mick from the front, creating a double assault on his body. Josef finally decided Mick was ready and he removed his fingers. Mick braced himself. He felt Josef slip into him from behind. At first, he was in pain, then it melted to pleasure instantly.

Josef paused, steadying himself. Mick was tight. _So tight…_ He slowly move out then back in. Mick groaned, but it sounded like music to Josef's ears. He slid out and back in again, this time pumping Mick from the front as well. Mick moaned, clearly in pleasure and Josef continued his onslaught of Mick's body. He placed his free hand on Mick shoulder, so that when the time came, he could offer it to Mick.

Mick's eyes blurred from the pain and pleasure running through his body. Josef's thrusts were becoming fast and erratic and Mick prayed for a release soon, the agony was killing him.

Josef knew he couldn't hold out much longer, Mick felt so good and he could tell by Mick's moans that he was enjoying himself too. Josef looked up from Mick's back muscles, which he'd been admiring, and looked out of the city as his body shuddered. He used his hand on Mick shoulder to pull Mick up and Josef sunk his fangs into Mick's shoulder. He twisted his free arm around in font of Mick's face, offering him his wrist. Mick didn't hesitate to bite into it.

The two came at the same time. Mick spilling into Josef's hand and Josef spilling into Mick. Josef's knees gave out, but Mick stood fast, supporting his friend. Josef's body was exhausted and he removed his fangs from Mick's shoulder. Mick released Josef's wrist, but slid his arm around to support him.

"Thanks," Josef muttered as Mick set him down in the chair. Mick placed another kiss on his lips, gentle and less needy than his first. Josef groaned as another arousal started to stir within him, but they were cut short, but a loud tinkling noise.

The pair looked down to see Mick's wedding band, now lying on the ground, gleaming in the early rays of the morning sun. Josef chuckled at the irony, "I guess you stopped carrying Coraline around."


	2. Opposites Attract

Okay, so my last post was testing the water and I found them to be shark free!!! Now that I know it is safe to post I am going to go into my fic…

I know that slash tends to be one-shots, but I am obsessed with Josef and Mick's relationship, so I want to show my idea of how it progressed.

So with that in mind…The last post took place in 1953 (Mick's not even a year old vamp yet), Coraline abandoned him and Josef took him under his wing. This post is more dealing with the aftermath of last chapter and what that means to both of them.

What I see for the future of this fic is a serious of episodal one-shots. High and low points in their friendship/relationship. It is going to progress through the years and finally end where we all started, 'There's No Such Thing as Vampires.'

Now, there will be more scenes like the last, but this is not going to be a smut novel (well not entirely a smut novel). I am also not saying that they are continual lovers. Their relationship has its ups and downs. (I believe that every vamp, given enough time, will become bi-sexual. Josef hit that long ago. I also believe that Josef and Mick prefer women to men, but they have a soft spot for each other—something else this chapter is trying to show.)

Finally, I like to stay as canon as possible. Remember that Coraline said that Mick thought Josef was an ass and Josef thought Mick was not cut out to be a vampire? That will come into play. Just because they indulged their passions last chapter does not mean that they are over these feelings.

Also I got really into the quotes. I was having a really bad day and I needed a pick-me-up so I read a bazillion love quotes and picked my favorites to go along with each chapter, so yes, they do have meaning!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead._  
-Bertrand Russell

Mick sat on Josef's couch. A glass of scotch and blood sat, undisturbed, on the table. The sun was setting over the city and Mick watched, hidden in the shadows. _This is my life…I'm forced to watch eternity slip by from the shadows._

Mick let his self-loathing wash over him, throwing himself into depression.

"Back to your old self?" Josef quipped, entering the room. Mick looked at Josef, embarrassed and disgusted with himself.

Josef rolled his eyes, "What? Now it's _my_ fault? Let me remind you that it is your own fault that you fell for the biggest seductress vampire in the area. You brought this upon yourself when you proposed to her. If you don't want to see me, just leave."

Mick's heart twinged. _Why does it hurt that he can kick me out without a second thought?_ The irony, that it was Josef's indifference towards him which was the first thing to move his heart since it had ceased to beat, was not lost on Mick.

Josef felt Mick's sadness and realized how far their relationship had progressed in Mick's subconscious. Josef's face became serious and he sat down next to Mick, "Mick…" he started.

Mick looked over at him, weary of his closeness and the tone of his voice. "Yes, Josef?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened." Mick balked at the idea of broaching this topic with Josef. He couldn't even think about it himself.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but if we don't it's always going to be hanging over our heads." Josef looked to Mick for permission to continue. Mick couldn't bring his eyes to meet Josef's, but he didn't protest.

"We had sex." Mick cringed at Josef's direct approach. "I will admit that you were not my first male," Josef said.

Mick looked at Josef, confusion in his eyes. "I'm 350 years old, Mick. I've lived through a lot and because of it I've done things you can't even imagine." Mick made a noise of protest, but Josef cut him off. "No, Mick. You can't imagine. You've lived 30 years and less than one as a vampire. You have no idea…" Josef trailed off in thought.

Mick realized that Josef was probably right. He was starting to realize that there was a lot about Josef that he didn't know and might never understand. "I want to know," Mick said quietly.

Josef wasn't expecting this. _He wants to know what?_ He looked at Mick and saw compassion in his eyes.

"I want to know about you, Josef. I want to understand. I want to…" Mick couldn't think about what else he wanted. These past few days had changed all his views about life, about love, and about himself.

Josef starred out into the night. _He wants to know me?_ "Mick, this relationship, our relationship, I think you're reading too far into it. I took you in because it is my duty as an elder. I want to make it clear that I never thought you were cut out to be a vampire. I still don't know if you have what it takes." Josef could tell his statement had hurt Mick.

"Josef…I'm not proposing a relationship like the other night," Mick swallowed thickly trying to clear his mind, "I want to be your friend."

Josef chuckled. "You think we can be friends? You despise me and I have only contempt for you."

Mick smiled. "Well, then we have an understanding," he replied.

Josef smiled, not his usual smirk, but a true smile. Mick smiled back, then they both broke down laughing. "Okay, Mick," Josef said when he got control of himself, "Friends." He offered his hand to Mick to shake on it. Mick smiled and grasped Josef's hand.

Josef's smile faded and Mick's faltered. Their hands were still clasped tightly. Mick was finding it hard to breath and Josef let a small predatorily growl escape his lips. Suddenly their lips found each other's. Mick felt his arousal harden as Josef bit into his lip.

Mick moved closer to Josef, grabbing his shoulder to pull him deeper into the kiss. Josef ran his hand up Mick's back grasped the nape of his neck. Josef readjusted himself on the coach so that his erection was not confined painfully in his jeans.

Mick's head spun with desire as Josef parted his lips. He felt the world melt away and the only presence he could sense was Josef's strong, determined, will power. It was intoxicating. Mick wished he could feel like that. He envied Josef of his sense of self. Mick wanted nothing more than to be sure that he was doing the right thing. Being this close to him made Mick feel that confidence…and he craved it.

Josef couldn't believe the effect Mick's simple kisses had on his body. He was straining himself not to attack Mick right there on the couch. Josef tried to pull away, but every attempt was futile. Mick had passion, passion that Josef had lost years ago. The passion and love in Mick's being drowned his own sorrows and regrets.

Mick moaned as Josef pressed closer to him and the sound broke the spell that had been woven over them. They broke apart, looking away embarrassedly.

Josef was the first to laugh. Mick looked at him, confused, but the mirth in Josef's voice was so intoxicating that he couldn't help but smile. "What is it?" Mick asked.

"We agree to be friends and end up making out. I don't think either of us understand what friendship means."

Mick smiled and nodded, "Well, you know what they say…Opposites attract."


	3. Oceans Are Forever

Thanks for all the support!!! You guys are great! And you should give yourself pats on the back for being open minded and brave enough to respond!!!

As a note: I believe vampires to be dead, which means they don't have a heartbeat and they don't need to breathe. We see them breath in the show because for one, the actors need to breathe, and for two, it would be disconcerting to humans for them not to breathe. Also, bodies only float in water if there is air in them.

Inspired by RF54's 'Delicate Flower' Update 24. It's a great story, and since she brought up the topic, I couldn't help tweaking it to fit my story!!!

This is Rated 'R' to 'NC-17'

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Oceans are Timeless**

_"How absurd and delicious it is to be in love with somebody younger than yourself. Everybody should try it."_  
Barbara Pym

Josef smiled, not a smirk, a true smile. _How did I get this way? He's just a self-loathing fledgling. He doesn't even like me…_ Josef got up from his desk and walked to the window. He looked out over the sleeping city.

Josef had gone to work like he did every evening. He had had a quick drink and left the house before Mick woke-up. The past few weeks had flown by and he had learned that meeting Mick in the morning; usually caused him to be late to work. For some reason he couldn't keep his hands off the man. By now, it was a well-known fact in his house that they were sleeping together. Mick wasn't the quiet type.

Josef shook his head. Even across town, Josef could feel Mick's passion. He hungered for it…

Josef suddenly turned to his secretary and said, "I'm going home. I'm not getting any work done. Call me if anything changes." His secretary nodded and he grabbed his coat and walked out.

* * *

Josef pulled up to his house. He parked his car and sat there for a moment. He had come up with a plan, but if Mick was in his usual mood he needed to steady himself before entering the house.

He climbed out of his new Corvette and approached the door. He found Mick sitting at the bar in the kitchen. "What are you doing back so soon?" Mick asked, looking at Josef.

"Hello to you too," Josef responded laying his coat on the bar and making his way to the fridge.

Mick's face fell, "Josef, I didn't mean…"

Josef turned and faced Mick, a smirk on his face. "I know. I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Mick looked at him. "Uh, nothing. I don't have a job like you."

"Something we'll have to see to soon. It's unhealthy to be pent up here, brooding all night," Josef replied.

"But, I like it here," Mick protested.

"Yeah, but you need your own place. I can't very well have you waiting at the door for me every morning to ask how my day was while you take my coat, now can I?" Josef grinned. Mick glared at him, but he saw his point.

"So we're going apartment shopping?" Mick asked.

"Later, first I wanted to take you somewhere…"

* * *

"Where are we going, Josef?" Mick asked. His hair was blowing in the wind. The two were in Josef's Corvette with the top removed. The cool night air whipped by them and Josef smiled at Mick.

"You'll see. This is one of my favorite places." The ride continued in comfortable silence.

"We're here," Josef announced.

Mick looked around. "The beach? You brought me to the beach?"

"Yes," Josef replied, stepping out of the car. Mick followed him as he walked down the beach. Josef stopped and looked out over the ocean. Mick stopped next to him and looked out as well.

It was well past midnight and the beach was totally deserted. Josef sighed as he said, "I love it here. It's so calm and peaceful. The ocean is what saved me from the bloodlust of turning…" Josef trailed off, deep in thought and lost in memories of long ago. Mick looked at him, worried about the waves of sadness rolling off Josef.

"I found myself staring into the vastness of the ocean, and I realized that I was just a small part of this world. I realized that I couldn't go on living that way, I had to learn to live in the world." Josef forced a smile through the pain.

Mick didn't know what to say. He looked back out over the endless expanse of waves. "It's humbling," was all Mick could say. Josef smiled at him, giving him his best devilish grin.

"That's not the best part." Josef started to strip off his clothes, piling them on the sand. Mick watched in fascination. He marveled at the effects of Josef's naked body stirred within him. Josef turned back to grin at Mick. "Well? You coming?"

Mick tripped over himself, trying to remove his clothes. Josef chuckled at his eagerness and took off running. Mick shed his last sock and took off after Josef. They crashed into the waves, laughing like little boys.

Mick struggled against the waves, trying to remain in place, but only managing to be thrashed around. Josef relaxed into the water, letting himself roll with the waves. "Don't struggle, Mick." He coached. Mick continued to work against the current. Josef shook his head and let the waves carry him to Mick's side.

Josef reached out a hand and grabbed Mick's shoulder. Mick stopped struggling and looked to Josef. "Don't fight it, Mick. Let the waves carry you," he whispered seductively into Mick's ear.

Mick moaned and tried to lie back into Josef's chest. Josef backed away, forcing Mick to lie back on the water. Mick struggled to stand, but Josef put a supporting hand on his back and pulled Mick towards him.

Mick relaxed at Josef's touch and let the waves carry him. Josef smiled. He lay back too, so that Mick's head was resting against his chest. "Doesn't the water feel good?" Josef asked.

"Hummm," Mick responded.

"Let it wash over you. Concentrate on the water. Let it cleanse you, clear your mind, concentrate on the waves," Josef voice was soothing and Mick took his advise. He forgot everything, Coraline, vampires, his hunger, his regret… everything.

Everything that is, except Josef…Josef's hard body was still pressed into Mick's back. The gentle rocking of the waves brushed them together, building friction. Mick shifted against Josef. "You're not relaxing," Josef said.

Mick flipped over and tried to stand, only to find that the ocean had carried them too far from shore. Josef treaded water and stared at him, but before he could rebuke Mick for not relaxing, Mick's mouth was on his.

Josef moaned. Mick's passion washed over him, sending waves of pleasure shooting to his groin. He returned the kiss, hungrily biting Mick's lip. Mick pressed his body against Josef's, showing him that he was aroused as well. Josef rubbed against him, kissing his way down Mick's neck.

Mick stretched his head to the side, so his neck was pressed to Josef's mouth. Josef didn't bite. Mick angled his head around so that his fangs were at Josef's neck. He bit down, causing the older vampire to moan and buck his hips against Mick's.

Mick reached down and grasped Josef's erection, stroking him as he sucked on his neck. Josef plunged his fangs in. Josef stopped kicking, letting himself sink into the water.

Mick released Josef and tried to keep them both afloat. Josef let go of Mick's neck, causing Mick's to grit his teeth as salt water lapped into Josef's bite. Josef chucked. "You're still stuck in the mortal coil." Mick looked at Josef, quizzically. Josef smiled and whispered, "Let go, Mick…" then he slipped beneath the waves.

Mick panicked. He reached down to pull Josef back up but found nothing but water. Then he felt something grab his leg and he was pulled under. Mick struggled to reach the surface, but stopped as he felt Josef's hands on his shoulders. He tried to open his eyes, but the salt water burned. He clamped them shut and kicked for the surface.

Josef pulled Mick to him and placed his lips on his. Mick still struggled to reach the surface, but Josef only pulled him closer. Josef pulled back from the kiss and said, "You don't have to breath."

Mick stopped struggling. He heard Josef, although his voice was distorted by the water, he understood. _That's right…_ Mick reached for Josef and pulled him into another kiss. Mick felt Josef smile and then he felt Josef's hand run along his throbbing erection. Mick ran his hands through Josef's hair and down his body, exploring his chiseled abs and finally resting on his erection.

Josef pushed himself into Mick's hand, urging him to grasp him. Mick complied, taking Josef within his hand and pumping him in time with Josef's assault on his own body.

Mick's pleasure began to build and he pumped Josef's harder, urging him on. Josef growled into Mick's mouth and scrapped his fangs against Mick's.

Chills ran up Mick's spine as Josef's fangs scraped his. The noise permeated the water around them and reverberated back. Mick jerked against Josef's hand and came. His orgasm ripped through him, causing all his muscles to spasm and go slack.

Mick heard Josef growl as Mick released him. He continued to sink in the water, but felt Josef's strong hands grab him. Josef pulled him up, flipping him around. Mick felt Josef's finger enter him and he groaned. Josef didn't take the time to prepare him, he entered him roughly from behind.

Mick squeezed his eyes shut tighter and concentrated on the water. He listened to Josef's muffled moans. He could hear the wave crashing on the distant beach, giving a heartbeat to the ocean. The rhythmic noise combined with the gentle swaying of the current relaxed Mick as Josef pounded into him. It was almost silent, which unnerved Mick. He had always enjoyed listening to Josef. He found it disconcerting that he couldn't hear the little noises Josef made when he was happy, the purring of his breathing in Mick's ear…

Josef slammed into Mick one last time, spilling himself. Mick reached his hand back and gripped Josef to him. He relished the contact of their bodies. Mick felt Josef kick upward and followed his lead.

They surfaced, coughing up seawater. Mick blinked, until his vision cleared. Josef was looking at him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You couldn't do that as a human, now could you?" Josef asked.

"Well, actually…humans have invented snorkels, so yeah, I could have—Owe!" Josef had punched Mick in the arm. The pair smiled at each other and then looked around.

"Uh, Josef…Where are we?" Mick asked. The beach was nowhere in sight. Josef looked a bit puzzled himself, but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Up for a little swim?" he asked as he opened his eyes. "The shore's that way, and we have to hurry if we want to make it there before sunrise. I guess this would be a good time to learn how to swim at vamp speed and with any luck we can make it back before the police discover my car and our clothes."


	4. Love is Blind

Okay, so please don't hate me after this. As I said before, this story will cover our favorite duos entire friendship. This is the end of the first phase of their relationship, but there will be more to follow!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Love is Blind**

"_Nothing is miserable unless you think it is so." _  
-Boethius

_Knock, knock_

Mick opened the door to find Josef standing there, grinning at him. A smile spread across Mick's face and he stepped back, allowing Josef to enter.

Josef entered, looking around. He eyed the un-opened boxes and the newly assembled bookcase. "Like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks," Mick said. "What are you doing here?"

Josef turned to Mick and flashed him his trademark cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. "What? I can't just be wanting to spend the evening with my friend?"

"I thought the idea of me getting my own place was so that we spent less time together?" Mick asked coyly.

"I haven't seen you in a week. I think that counts as 'time apart,'" Josef answered. "Besides, I have a great idea to relax." Mick raised his eyebrows and looked at Josef. "Come on. Get your coat. We're going on a road trip."

* * *

Mick climbed into Josef's car, remembering their last outing to the beach. "Where are we going, Josef?"

"Does it matter? It's a road trip. I was thinking of just driving up the Pacific Coast Highway." Mick smiled. The new PCH was a beautiful drive and the ocean would look great in the light of the full moon.

Mick enjoyed the cool evening breeze running past his face. He was learning to enjoy his new abilities. Josef had taught him to appreciate every molecule as it brushed past him. He took a deep breath and focused on each individual smell. The ocean, the wet sand of the beach, the road, the soil and bushes along the side of the road and even the occasional diner they pasted.

The ride proceeded in silence. Both enjoying the other's company. "Have you thought of a job? Do you want to be a doctor? I know you were a medic in World War II," Josef asked.

"No," Mick said flatly. "I don't trust myself around fresh blood all day."

Josef nodded, knowingly. Fledglings always had difficultly around human blood, especially ones filled with fear.

"I was thinking of police work," Mick said. "I have some military skills and my heightened senses could really help."

"Sorry, buddy, but that won't work," Josef replied.

"What? Why?" Mick asked.

"Well, for one, questions will be raised as to why you only work nights. Second, you'll have a partner who is bound to notice your abilities and lack of eating. Third, if you happen to get shot, how do you explain not having a wound? And fourth, you'd have to leave in 5 years anyways because your colleagues would notice you haven't aged," Josef answered.

Mick's face dropped. Josef could tell he had really liked the idea. "I have a compromise," Josef said. Mick looked at him hopefully. "Why don't you try being a private investigator? Your abilities would make you a good detective and you could still help people without having to explain yourself to colleagues."

Mick smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great. How do you become a PI?"

"I think there's a test. We can look it up when we get back."

"Great," Mick said, looking out at the road. Josef continued to drive the windy road along the coast. At 3 am the PCH was all but deserted. They had the road to themselves and they only thing that could make it better was if the sun was shinning, but Mick knew that would be more painful than pleasant. _Still caught in the mortal coil…_ he thought.

Mick was roused from his thoughts as Josef pulled off the road. Josef parked the car in a pullout and looked at Mick. Mick, taking the hint, opened the door and stepped out. Josef climbed out as well, and they stood, leaning against the car, looking over the ocean.

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below filled the air. Mick reached out and grabbed Josef's hand, pulling him over. Josef moved in front of Mick and leaned back against his chest, allowing Mick's head to rest on his shoulder.

Mick sighed contently as Josef's body leaned against his. He wrapped his arms around Josef's waist and snuck a smell. Josef smelled of soap, blood, and masculinity with a hint of warm vanilla.

Josef rested his hands on Mick's arms. He heard Mick breath in his scent and he smiled wirily at Mick's attempt to be discreet. He felt Mick relax. "Mick…"

"Yeah, Josef," Mick responded, totally relaxed.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No, what day is it?" Mick asked absently.

"Your birthday."

Mick chuckled, "You need to get your research right. My birthday's is in November."

Josef's voice stayed serious. "No, Mick. Not that birthday, actually…it's your deathday and you first wedding anniversary." Josef had planned this. He wanted to get Mick relaxed before he broached the subject. Mick had come a long way in the last months, but Josef knew he was still not over the shock of a year ago.

Mick went ridged and he let go of Josef. Josef turned around and faced Mick. "I know you don't want to think about it, but you have to face reality."

Mick looked away from Josef. He couldn't believe the sucker punch Josef had just delivered him. _How could I forget? What's gotten into me…?_ Mick looked back into Josef's eyes and saw concern. _He's made me forget. Made me forget that I'm a monster. He made me enjoy this cursed life._

Josef laid his hand, in a comforting gesture, on Mick's shoulder. Mick shrugged away from Josef's touch, scooting father along the car. Josef rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Mick's shirt. "Listen to me," he demanded. "You can't live like this. You have to let the past go. You can't keep carrying it around." Josef forced a kiss to Mick's lips, but Mick pushed him away.

"You're wrong…you're wrong, Josef," Mick said shaking his head as he backed away. "This isn't living. _We're_ not living." He turned around and ran off into the night, leaving Josef standing alone, and hurt, by his car on the lonely highway, bathed in the light of the full moon.

It took Josef awhile to get over the shock of Mick running off. But he finally climbed into his car and drove back to town. He stopped by Mick's to see if he had made it back. He was thankful that Mick had left the door unlocked, but he was depressed to find that Mick had not returned yet.

Josef leaned against the counter debating with himself, whether to stay and confront Mick, or leave him alone. Josef pulled out a small folded up piece of paper and set it on the counter. He took one last look around and walked out the door.

* * *

Mick slowed down after a couple of miles. He couldn't bring himself to go home, but he couldn't go back. He wandered down the road as he looked out over the ocean. Watching the ocean he realized where he wanted and needed to be. He took off back up the road, but when he reached the pull out Josef was gone.

Mick looked around and took a deep breath. He smiled to himself. He knew where he had to go…

Mick ran up to Josef's house. He had to tell the older vampire what he felt. But what he found was not Josef…

"Coraline…?"

"Hey, Mick. Happy Anniversary, baby."


	5. Love Endures

This is very much thanks to my amazing beta and awesome roommate, silvanelf!!!! Thanks so much and congrats on your computer being fixed!!!!

Okay so this is going to be a sad update, but it is by no means the end of the fic. There is still a lot of their friendship to go, we are only in 1954 people.

I want to bring up the note Josef left for Mick in the previous post. Mick's wedding ring was with it and in the note, Josef expressed he wish that Mick could accept the past and then forget it. It is not a confession of his love.

Also, this worked on another story I wrote, so I would like to ask you wonderful readers to tell me what your favorite line was. It really helps me get a feel of what touched you. You don't have to explain yourself if you don't want, just cut and paste.

Thanks again for all your support and…Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Love Endures**

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_  
-Judy Garland

Josef groaned as his alarm went off for the third time. He knew he shouldn't hit snooze again, but all he really wanted to do was stay in his freezer all night. If he got up then he would have to go to work and if he went to work he would have to concentrate so he didn't lose another million dollars like yesterday, but he couldn't concentrate. He hadn't been able to concentrate in over a month.

Josef rolled over and turned off his alarm. He pushed open the freezer lid and sat up. _This is pathetic._ he thought to himself. _I need to get over this. It was just a fling. Some good sex…__**really**__ good sex, but that was it. I shouldn't be this broken up about him leaving._

Josef forced himself to get out of the freezer and head downstairs. His house staff had started to notice a change in his mood, but they hadn't said anything…yet. And he wasn't going to give them the chance. _He was my friend. That's why it hurts. He was my friend and he left without saying goodbye._ Josef had tried this reasoning all month, but it still hurt.

Josef made his way to the living room, he hoped to find one of his girls there, ready and willing. The house seemed oddly abandoned and he looked around for his security guard. _Funny, there's not a single heartbeat around…_

"Hello, Josef."

Josef spun around to find Coraline standing in his kitchen. He tried to hide his anger, but he knew that she would pick up on it right away.

"Aww, somebody jealous? Did you really think he would stay with you when he was married to me?" Coraline asked, in her condescending manner.

Josef's nostrils flared and he restrained himself from attacking. "What are you doing here? And where is my staff?" Josef asked.

"You're not happy to see me? I know it's been awhile, but we've had some laughs in the past." Coraline wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

Josef was repulsed. "You know I only slept with you because you were beautiful. You couldn't convince me to do it again for…for…for all the money in my bank accounts," Josef said, pleased with himself as he felt Coraline's anger. "What are you doing here?"

Coraline checked her anger. "I came to thank you for looking after my fledgling. He's become very capable and I thank you for that. Also, it was nice of you to return his wedding ring. I don't want to know how you got it, but it was nice of you to leave it on his counter."

Josef growled. He had meant for Mick to find the ring and subsequent note, not Coraline.

Coraline smiled. "Seems I missed something, but, oh well." Coraline batted her eyelashes and smiled at Josef. Josef glared at Coraline. He had never been unhappier to see her and he was never happy to see her. Her presence was like pouring silver nitrate on an open wound.

"Where's. My. Staff?" Josef asked through gritted teeth.

"I told them to take the morning off. They didn't want to leave, but fangs do have their advantages." She flashed her fangs at him and Josef's eyes grew wide with the realization of what Coraline implied. Coraline laughed. "They're fine. I think they are hanging around the yard. You have an odd way of inspiring loyalty in those that should fear you." Coraline stood up, clutching her bag and heading towards the door.

Josef watched her as she sashayed across his living room. He didn't escort her. She opened the door and looked back at him, blowing a kiss before she closed the door behind her.

Josef screamed, somewhere between a lion's roar and an anguished cry, finally releasing his pent up anger. He stood in his living room, fuming for a few more minutes before collecting himself and walking outside to find his staff.

He found them conjugated on the back patio, waiting silently. Those facing away turned to look at him and he addressed them. "Sorry, for the inconvenience. I've decided that I have to leave. I want everything ready to move in 24 hours."

His staff looked at each other, confused. "Where are we going?" One of the more daring freshies asked.

"New York," Josef answered. Then he returned to the house to make sure all the arrangements were made. _I can't stay here. There's nothing left for me here…_

* * *

Mick stood on the balcony of his apartment, looking out over the city.. _Actually, Josef's apartment. He's paying for it. I don't have anything in this world besides him._

Everything had changed since last night. Coraline was back, Josef was gone and Mick was alone. _He didn't even come to see me. He must have planned this, bringing Coraline back. He doesn't care to have me around. That's why he bought me this apartment and why he was pushing me away._ Even as he thought this his mind protested. _Wasn't I the one who pushed __**him**__ away? Didn't I run from him?_ But Mick was too hurt and confused to think straight.

He heard Coraline enter. She had slipped out before he woke up. _Probably to catch a bite to eat._ Mick cringed at the thought of Coraline's literally catching a 'bite' to eat. He much rather preferred Josef's style, of paying willing freshies, to Coraline's brutal predator approach.

"What do you want to do tonight, honey?" Coraline asked, joining him on the balcony. He turned to walk into the apartment, but did a double take as he passed Coraline. For a moment he was sure he smelled Josef on her, but then it was gone, like it had been blown away in the cool evening breeze. His last glimmer of hope, snuffed out like a candle.

"Where have you been?" he asked sourly.

"Why does it matter? You haven't asked where I've been the last three months, so why does one more morning matter?" she retaliated.

_She's right…_ "Okay, so where have you been for the last three months?" Mick asked.

Coraline smiled sweetly. "It doesn't really matter now, since we're back together."

Mick crossed his arms and looked at her. She looked as good as ever, but she seemed different. It was like he could see through her lies and her games. _Maybe we have the chance at a real relationship. If she can't manipulate me, we stand a chance of actually making this marriage work._ Mick was still wary of Coraline, but he had been a man of his word and he wanted to remain so even as a vampire. _I'm going to make this work. I promised to love, honor and cherish her through good times and bad. Well, I'm going to honor my commitment and try._

Mick gritted his teeth. This was going to be tough, but with any luck they would strike a compromise, maybe they would learn how to love each other again someday, but for now…for now, he was just going to survive.

Mick took Coraline in his arms and hugged her close. _Please, Josef, come wake me from this hell. Tell me it was just a dream. Save me from her…and myself._


	6. No More

Okay, this picks up in 1956. Mick has been with Coraline for the last year and Josef has been in New York, falling in love with Sarah, turning her and leaving her there in her coma. I will not mention her because in the show Mick knows nothing about her, so I figure it just a piece of himself that he never shared with Mick.

Also, I believe Lola to be Josef's sire. This gives her a hold on him that makes it impossible for him to say 'No.' So when she calls, no matter what else he might have to do, he drops everything to fool around with her because she wants him to.

Remember, in chapter one Mick lost his wedding ring after he and Josef had sex by Josef's pool and later Josef left a note for Mick on the counter of his apartment which Coraline found and confronted Josef with.

Thanks to my (very distracted) beta, greenleaf9!!!

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**No More**

_"I have found the paradox, that if you love until it hurts, there can be no more hurt, only more love."_  
-Mother Teresa

"I can't take this anymore!" Mick screamed. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued, "I love you Coraline, but I can't live like this. I hate myself more everyday I'm with you."

Coraline stuck out her lower lip, faking a pouting face. "But, Mick, honey, if you love me, why do you want to leave?" She knew he couldn't leave. They had been through this a thousand times before in the last year.

"I can't stay with you. You drive me crazy. All you want to do is party and hunt prey. I'm not that kind of guy. You drag me along, telling me it will be fun, and only end up repulsing me more. I can't do this." Mick took his coat, hat and glasses and walked out the door.

"See you in a couple hours," Coraline said, smiling, to the closed door. She knew him. He would drive around the city, calm down and be back before sun up. She smiled to herself. _He can't resist me. No one can. I'll let him have this time, besides…the make-up sex is great._

* * *

Mick drove out of the city. He took the Pacific Coast Highway and parked at the fateful pull out. The one he had left Josef at over a year before.

Mick sighed, looking out over the peaceful ocean. He kept coming here. He didn't know why. A piece of him hoped that one time Josef would be standing there, waiting to take him back…take him away from Coraline.

_I chose this life. I could have followed Josef to wherever he disappeared to. I didn't have to stay with Coraline…_ Deep down Mick had hoped Josef would come and save him. He wanted to know that Josef cared as deeply as he did, but this last year had only proven he was wrong.

He took another look out over the ocean and got back into his car. He'd go back to Coraline. He had nowhere else to go. But first he had one more stop to make…

Mick pulled up to Josef house. He checked everyday. When she was out hunting, when he 'left' her or just when he was out for a drive. The place had been deserted since Coraline came back. Mick had no idea where Josef had gone, but his empty house stood as a symbol of their relationship—vacant.

Mick looked at the house for the four-hundredth time, not expecting to anything to have changed, but this time it was different. There was a car in the driveway. Josef's car. Mick's heart swelled. _He's back!_ Then a sickening thought hit Mick, _He left without saying goodbye and he returned without calling. Obviously he doesn't care to see me._

Mick looked longingly at the house. He had good memories there. The only good memories of his undead life. Mick sighed and pulled down the street. _Well, if he wants to be alone, I'll let him be alone…_

Mick drove away from Josef's. His head was spinning. _He's back…why didn't he call? Should I call? Should I go back?_

Mick didn't head back to Coraline's. _Funny, I call it 'Coraline's,' not home. I guess it never really was mine. It's her party house, I'm just a visitor._ Mick smiled to himself. He had decided. He was not going back to Coraline. He couldn't go back, but he couldn't go to Josef's. _I wonder if Josef continued to pay for my apartment?_ Mick headed over. He hadn't been there since Josef had asked him to take that drive. Coraline had pick up his clothes and told him to never go back.

Mick headed for the apartment.

* * *

Josef stood at his office window looking out. _It's good to be back._ He tried to cheer himself up with the thoughts of LA. New York had been…depressing. He had changed in the last year. He was more cynical, more paranoid and lonelier, yet he held onto hope. Hope was all he had left now. Hope that Mick would be happy to see him and hope that…well, just hope.

He watched as the familiar car pulled up. _I wonder how long he's been checking?_ Josef felt a pang of regret for not calling Mick. _But Mick didn't call me either…_

Josef hated to admit it, but his heart fell as he watched Mick drive away. He wanted to chase after him, tell him he was sorry, beg forgiveness for leaving him with the one person he truly hated and then…well, then he wanted to bring Mick back inside and never let him leave. Josef made up his mind. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. He was going to stop Mick.

_Ring_

Josef stopped to pick up his phone. _Maybe Mick decided to call before coming over..._

"Hey, baby. I'm in town again and I was wondering what you are doing?"

Josef's face dropped. He couldn't, he didn't want to…but he had no choice. "Lola?"

* * *

Mick was surprised to find the apartment exactly the way he left it, albeit for a thick layer of dust and some cobwebs. Mick smiled. The boxes of his stuff still lay scattered across the room, unpacked.

Mick made his way upstairs to find his freezer installed, but turned off. He turned it on. _It should be cold enough by sun up._ He walked to the bedroom and examined the closet. Coraline had taken most of his clothes to her place, but she had left some. Mostly his work out and rag clothes. _Not really Coraline's style. Perfect for cleaning an apartment though…_ Mick smiled and quickly stripped, changing into a comfy pair of pants and an old shirt.

Mick went to work on the apartment. First he found some dishtowels and used them as dust rags. Then he used a broom to clean the cobwebs off the ceiling and finally he vacuumed.

Mick collapsed onto his couch. He looked around smiling. _Home…I'm finally home._ Mick made his way to kitchen. He was hungry, but he was sure that the blood that had been in his hidden fridge was bad. Sure enough, when he opened the door, the small unit reeked of putrid blood.

Mick covered his nose and delicately removed the bottles to his waste bin. He grabbed the bin and headed outside to the dumpster. He couldn't let that awful stench set in his apartment.

Mick emptied the trashcan, blood, cleaning towels and all. He looked in the can to make sure everything was gone and found a small note stuck to the bottom. The yellowing of the paper indicated that it had been there for a while. Mick pulled the note out, curiously.

_Mick, _

You're a good man, never let anyone convince you otherwise. I know this last year has been tough for you, but you're a survivor. You lived through the hell of World War II (Yes, I remember your stories, some people can hold their liquor better than you). You are going to make it through this and you will be all the stronger for it.

You need to stop blaming Coraline. You need to learn to accept the past, and move on. Believe me, trying to hold onto the past will only cripple you in the present. I took this ring from you after that night by the pool, but now it time for you to take it back. You must come to terms with your past. I'm sorry to have to force you to go through this, but there is no time like the present and I feel that you are ready.

Your friend,  
Josef Konstantin 

Mick stood staring at the note. _What does he mean 'my ring'? Coraline had my wedding ring, though I don't know how she…Fuck. Fuck her! She knew?! She read this and didn't give it to me?_

Mick was speechless with anger. He banged his fist into the dumpster. He felt the bones in his hand break, but he didn't care. He was _pissed._ Here he had been, trying to make it work with a woman who had been lying to him since the day she got back.

_If I had known about this note, I never would have stayed with her. Josef wasn't telling me to leave. He was trying to help me move on and here I go running back to her. He must think me a complete idiot for not taking his advice. Well, not any longer. I'm never going back to that bitch._

Mick's face burned as the early rays of the sun spilled into the alleyway by the trashcan. He ducked back into the building, running from the harsh light. _I'll go get some rest and wait for the sun to set. Then I'm going over to Josef's._


	7. When It Rains

Sorry about the wait on this!! I have been really busy, but life should get back to order soon!!

I don't have much to say here, just remember that this is weaved in with the show. So far I am up to 1955, but I will continue all the way until the first episode. All the show character are in here, Coraline, Lola, Sara and eventually Beth. I will not show these relationships, but I will be referring to them.

I hope to have another update soon, but for now…

Enjoy!!

* * *

**When It Rains**

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."_  
-James A. Baldwin

_Where is he?_ Coraline thought, looking at the clock. It was half past seven and he wasn't back yet. The sun was up and without a cloud in the sky Mick would be worn out soon. _He should have been back hours ago…_

She had a good idea where he'd be. He always went to that same little pullout overlooking the ocean. She never understood why he always went to that particular spot, there were better views of the ocean, but that was where he would be.

Coraline grabbed her overcoat and hat and headed to her car. If he'd decided to try and end it by watching the sunrise, she would have a large problem on her hands. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he would go on a feral killing spree before he died of heat exhaustion.

Coraline made a quick trip out to the PCH, but neither Mick nor his car were anywhere to be found. _Strange…Maybe he went by Josef's?_ She turned the car around and headed towards Josef's deserted house.

The first thing Coraline noticed was that Josef's house was once again occupied. She parked the car and stormed towards the door, expecting full well to find Mick sitting inside, chatting with her 'old friend.' She pushed her way past the bodyguard, flashing her fangs at him when he tried to protest.

The second thing she noticed was that there was another vampire in the house besides, Josef, but it wasn't Mick. It was a vampiress. A very old, very powerful vampiress. _What's Josef doing with an older woman? She has to be at least a hundred years older than him!_

Coraline stood stunned in the living room. She could detect that Josef and the mysterious vampiress were upstairs, but she wasn't sure how to proceed. She had burst in ready to yell at Josef and/or Mick, but now that Mick was not here, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't turn around and walk out, that would defeat the purpose of storming in. But she really didn't want to walk in on Josef and an even more powerful vampire. Her family connections protected her from Josef's wrath, but this woman might not be as understanding.

Luckily, she didn't have to make a move. Josef came down the stairs, wearing only a pair of satin PJ bottoms. He had detected Coraline's presence when she burst through the door and rather than risk waking Lola and having to explain Coraline's presence to her, he came down to deal with the problem.

"What is it Coraline? I thought you had your last word with me a year ago?"

Coraline was grateful for his appearance, but was curious as to why? _Why is he hiding this vampiress? Or is he hiding me from her?_ "Obviously not or I wouldn't be here," she replied.

"Is this about Mick, again? Can't you keep track of him yourself?" Josef meant for the comment to sting. He knew Mick was 'missing.' He had seen him outside his house earlier and he would bet most of his fortune that Mick had decided to leave Coraline. Coraline's presence just confirmed the fact that he had.

Coraline's lips pursed, but she didn't let Josef's comment get to her. She decided to switch to the offensive. "He seems to still be infatuated by you. He's been driving by here at least once a day for the last year. What did you do in your time together?" She waited to see if that would get a rise out of him, but she was greeted with a stone cold glare. "It doesn't matter. I know he's been by here, so he must know your back. Being that he's not here I'm guessing he came by and you two had a fight or you kicked him out for the bimbo in your room."

Coraline watched carefully as Josef formulated his response, but he was good. Centuries of lying had made him a pro and even her centuries of reading men failed when it came to him. All she could tell was that he was not fully forthcoming.

"Mick has not been here. You can smell that for yourself. I have not seen him since I got back. _And_, as for the 'bimbo' in my room, she is a very powerful vampiress, which I'm sure you know, and she is here as my guest. Now please leave."

Coraline smirked. _She's more than a guest. I can smell her all over you, Josef. But if you don't care to share your mommy issues, that's fine with me. And I know that Mick has been by here, even if he didn't stop in…_ Coraline smiled politely and turned to leave.

Josef watched her saunter out and was strangely reminded of a year earlier. He breathed a sigh of relief after she exited. He didn't know what would happen if she met Lola. Either it would have come down to a climatic battle or they would have joined forces in torturing him.

Josef shook his head to clear his mind of the disturbing thought of Lola teamed with Coraline. _Both Mick and my worst nightmares and they both happen to be our sires._ It was almost comical of how much Josef and Mick were alike. Both turned against their will by domineering women who were centuries older than them. _But the difference is I learned to embrace my fate and he's still fighting his…_

Josef smiled to himself. Coraline's presence had brought him some hope. He had figured Mick had stayed with her. He would have expected to hear from one or both of them sooner than this, but it sounded like Mick had finally cut the umbilical cord and left Coraline. And Josef knew exactly where'd he'd go…

* * *

Mick was just about to get into his freezer for the day when he heard a knock on his door. _No one knows I'm here…_ Curiosity got the best of him and he threw on an old pair of sweat pants, heading down stairs to see who was at the door.

Mick didn't even need to look through the peephole to know that it was Josef standing on the other side of the door. He stopped in his tracks. _What do I do?_

"Mick, open the door. I know you're in there, I can smell you from here."

Mick smiled. Josef sounded as snarky as ever. He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling vampire holding a brown paper bag.

"I brought a celebratory drink," Josef said entering the apartment. "Thought you could do with a celebration, and a stiff belt, for finally leaving the wife."

"How…?" Mick was stunned that Josef already knew. He hadn't talked with or seen the man in a year and here he was coming over to his apartment like it was yesterday.

Josef set the bag down in the kitchen and turned to him and smiled. "Coraline came by today looking for you. I figured that if you finally got the guts to leave you'd come here. Funny how this all happened on the day I get back. If you didn't know, I've been out of town since the day you left me by the highway." Josef gave Mick a punitive look.

Mick looked down at his feet, sheepishly. "Yeah, I know. I've been going by your place daily, to check."

Josef's grin widened. "You could have called you know. I had all my numbers forwarded to New York."

Mick looked up. "New York? What where you doing there?"

"Not much." _Just having my heart broken…_ "I needed a change of scenery and I have some business there that needed looking after."

"So why'd you come back?" Mick asked, hoping the answer had something to do with him.

"I needed a change of scenery and I have a business to look after," Josef stated. He and Mick locked eyes, sharing the unstated understanding that they had missed each other. "So what have you been doing? Did you become a PI?"

"No," Mick said, looking away. "I went back to Coraline and she didn't like the idea of me leaving the house."

Josef smiled. "That's Coraline. Are you going to divorce her? I know it might be a little late to tell you this, but she came over the day after you walked down the road."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me you were with her again and then made a move on me." Josef waited to see what Mick's reaction to this news would be. "I didn't, of coarse."

"I would have smelled you on her. But I don't doubt it. I just found the note you left me. Reading it made me realizes how manipulative Coraline really is. I'm sorry that I left that day. Knowing what I know now...I really made a mistake."

Josef slowly crossed the room to where Mick was standing. "I know I abandoned you when you needed me most and that it makes me as bad your sire. I am sorry. When Coraline came to me I should have been stronger and stood up to her in your defense."

Josef was standing within a foot of Mick and Mick could feel Josef's essence and power wash over him. It was calming and for the first time in what seemed like eternity, Mick let out a sigh of relief.

Josef stood silently before him waiting for Mick to answer. He was surprised when Mick reached out and hugged him. Josef wrapped his arms around the younger vamp and relaxed. Mick had forgiven him.

They stood there for a while, just leaning on each other for support. Finally Mick broke the hug and looked Josef in the face. "Come on. If you want to stay here you have to wash her scent off," Mick said.

"What do you mean?" Josef asked, thinking about Lola.

"Coraline. I will not have her scent in my home," Mick stated. Josef smiled and followed Mick upstairs. "You can wash the other one's scent off too if you want."

Josef stopped half-way up the stairs. "Mick…"

"You don't have to explain. I've spent the last year with Coraline so I don't have much of a pedestal to stand on." Josef grinned and continued up the stairs. He was actually relieved to be able to clean himself of Lola. He was pretty sure that she would be gone when he got back. Years ago that would have ate at him, but now he was just relieved. Lola was the crack in his mask and every moment she was around endangered the life he had made for himself.

Mick showed him to the bathroom and found some towels for him to use. Josef stood there awkwardly admiring Mick's exposed muscles as Mick searched his cupboards for a bar of soap. Josef had been teetering with the idea of bringing up their _other_ relationship, but he didn't want to ruin anything.

Their brief conversation had established that they both had been sleeping with women, amiably controlling manipulative sires, but still women. Josef didn't know if Mick had chosen to move past their old relationship and into the friendship they had talked about so long ago or if he was just too nervous to bring the subject up himself.

As Josef stood reminiscing, Mick finally found a bar of soap. He could feel Josef's emotions change. It took a lot of control to keep his fangs from extending as Josef let off an aura of sensuality. Mick turned to face him Josef, handing him the bar of soap.

"Anything else you need, just call," Mick said, turning to leave the room.

"Actually," Josef said, stopping Mick. "There is one thing…Do you want to join me?" It slipped out before he could stop himself, but the look of lust in Mick's eyes told Josef he had not been off his mark.

Mick mouth quickly closed on his, causing Josef's fangs to surge to the surface. He felt Mick's fangs as well and grabbed the young vamp to him, pressing their erections together.

Mick moaned from the depths of his chest and backed Josef into the shower, pushing him against the far wall. He pressed his whole body against Josef's, letting him feel every muscle. Mick's dexterous fingers made their way down Josef's chest, pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it.

Josef was pleasantly surprised by Mick's dominance. Being he had been the alpha in all their pervious trysts he kind of liked being guided for a change. Mick had him right where he wanted him and Josef was willing to let him to anything to his body. A fact he conveyed by pulling Mick's sweats off and running his hand along Mick's erection.

After Mick had Josef's shirt removed, he removed his mouth from Josef's and left a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, coming to rest at Josef's pant's line. Josef moved to step away from the wall, but Mick forcefully push Josef back to the wall, pinning him with his hands.

Mick slowly leaned in and kissed Josef through his pants. Josef growled and tried to push away from the wall into Mick's mouth, but Mick held him firmly. Mick leaned in close and just stayed there, letting Josef feel his breath through the thin material.

Josef's body was on fire. He wanted Mick in every way possible. He wanted to be close to him, to feel his skin against his.

"Say it, Josef," Mick coaxed as he placed a soft kiss the fabric of Josef's pants.

Josef hissed as he inhaled air. "Mick. Oh God, Mick. _Please,_" Josef pleaded.

Mick growled with pride and released one of Josef's hips to quickly undo his pants. They fell to his ankles and Mick freed him from his underwear. Josef tried to free himself from Mick's grasp, but the young vamp held him to the wall. Mick kissed Josef's hip and down to his thigh, purposefully avoiding his groin. Josef moaned and strained against Mick's grip again.

Mick pulled back, breaking all contact and looked up at Josef. Their icy white eyes met and Mick flashed him a fanged grin. Then he roared back and sunk his fangs into Josef's hip.

Josef screamed, throwing his head back as the pain whipped through his body. He could feel Mick forcefully feeding from his hip. It was raw and painful, but slowly the pain melted away and was replaced by pleasure. An overwhelming pleasure that Josef could not describe. It was like Mick was holding him at the edge of an orgasm and he hadn't even touched him yet.

Josef's knees collapsed beneath him. The high loss of blood, mixed with Mick's soothing charm had taken its toll on Josef. Mick held Josef up, carefully removing his fangs from Josef's hip and kissing the wound as it healed. Josef slumped against the wall, lost in the sensation of Mick's charm.

Mick thought he might have overdone the thralling, but he wanted to make this pleasurable. He looked up at Josef whose eyes were closed as he muttered incomprehensible sounds. Mick reached up and turned on the shower, sending a cascade of warm water flowing over both of them.

Mick took Josef into his mouth. Josef's eyes shot open at the new sensation. Mick's mouth was slick from the blood and warm from the water pouring down. Josef felt Mick's fangs scrape the sides of his erection, sending thrills down his spine. Mick was still thralling him and that sensation, mixed with his mouth, sent Josef far over the edge.

Josef attacked Mick, pinning him to the floor of the shower. Mick struggled against him trying to free himself, but Josef was no longer in control. The predator inside of him had taken over, igniting the predator in Mick and the two struggled for dominance. Josef finally sunk his fangs into Mick's shoulder. His release washed over him and every muscle in his body relaxed, giving Mick a chance to free himself.

Josef lay on the floor of the shower, slack and stated. He couldn't remember feeling so satisfied. Mick lay next to him, sprawled out across the floor and Josef. The contact was wonderful and Mick gathered Josef in his arms. Josef lay against Mick's strong chest and let his bliss flow to Mick. He knew that Mick had been turned on by his attack and that somewhere in the physical-ness of the wrestling match to follow and Josef's own thralling, Mick had climaxed too.

They lay on the floor of the shower for a long while, enjoying each other's closeness. Trying to forget the demons on the previous year and hoping that this would never end. Finally, Mick chuckled, rousing Josef from his adrenaline haze.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about some things Coraline once told me. She used to say that make-up sex was the best thing in the world. I don't know what to call this, but it was much better than _any_ make-up sex I've ever had."


	8. Love is Patient

This chapter is a little different. I realized that in showing the big moments in Mick/Josef's relationship, I missed out in the little ones, which can be just as sweet and memorable. So I added this chapter, to just show a little bit of them. There is some angst and foreshadowing, but it is meant to be a chapter showing their day-to-day relationship.

Remember, liquids in a freezer freeze and I believe that vampires breath out of habit (and to speak) even though they don't have to.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Patient**

_"They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."_  
-William Shakespeare

Josef mulled around the room, exchanging pleasant greetings with his guests. It was just another party at Josef's mansion, but any of his regular guests would know that their host was different today.

Josef had been distant all evening. Mick had promised to stop by, but so far he was nowhere to be seen and the party was dying down. Josef had tried distract himself with an array of freshies, but that had only lasted for the first hour.

He hadn't seen Mick in a couple weeks. Mick's PI business had finally taken off and he had been busy on an influx of cases. Josef was happy that he had something to do and look forward to, but he missed his friend.

The last few years had been wonderful. Their friendship had progressed and they spent more time together that didn't just involve sex. Josef was confident that Mick was finally moving past Coraline and making a life for himself. Josef had been very supportive, but he worried that Mick was throwing himself into his work.

_Mick needs to get out and enjoy himself. I've never been able to convince him that being a vampire can be fun and he's not giving me the chance,_ Josef thought. He had been planning parties to show Mick how fun life could be, but so far, Mick had never showed up.

Josef showed the last stragglers from the party to the door. He was upset and decided to take a drive before hitting the freezer for the day. He grabbed his coat and headed for the garage. He smiled at his brand new, speeding ticket red, Austin Healey.

Mick was with him when he bought the car. He had tried to pull Josef towards an American made car, but Josef had argued that since he was not American he had no loyalty to the American car market. Mick had finally caved when Josef took him to the Mercedes-Benz dealer, but Josef had decided on the British made 1959 Austin Healey because of its sleek design and bucket seats.

He slid into the front seat and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. He headed for the coast; the ocean always washed away his problems.

He chuckled to himself when he found that he was at that same pullout where he had taken Mick five years ago. _A lot has changed since then…_ He had found and lost the only woman he would ever truly love and Mick had struggled to break the bonds with his sire that had taken Josef over three centuries with his. The pair had taken on a relationship more complicated then all the wives of Henry VIII.

They had kept their little trysts secret, no need for nosy humans or vampires to know and Josef kept assuring himself that it was for Mick's good, but he knew that it was his own inability to admit his attachment to the young man.

Josef's skin started to burn as the first rays of sun crept over the horizon. He got back into his car and headed home. He had teetered with the idea of going to Mick's, but he didn't want to look desperate and he wanted to be supportive of Mick's attempt to support himself. Mick had recently announced that he would pay Josef back in full for the apartment.

Josef liked the idea of Mick standing on his own two feet, but he worried that he was risking too much in the PI business. Some of the stories Mick told made Josef's skin crawl. Mick continually pushed the limits, putting himself in danger to save humans whose looming demise was inevitable anyways.

Josef shook off the feeling of dread that filled him as he pulled into his driveway. One day Mick's job was going break him and then Josef wouldn't ever be able to convince Mick that vampirism could be fun _and_ responsible.

He entered the house—which was still a mess from the party—and headed upstairs. The day cleaning crew would see to the house. Josef entered his room and knew that something was off. He could smell Mick everywhere, but it had been a while since Mick had been by.

Josef headed for his freezer to find it already occupied. Mick lay naked in the freezer asleep. Josef looked down at him and wondered how long he had been there. Josef pulled the lid open and watched as Mick woke up.

"Hey, Sleepyhead. What are you doing here?"

Mick smiled with fangs gleaming. "I promised to come to the party, but it looks likes I missed it. Your staff said you went out for a drive so I came up here to wait for you."

"Most guests wait in the living room."

"Don't tell me you've never dreamed of coming home to find a beautiful girl in your bed, waiting for you?"

Josef chuckled as Mick fluttered his eyelashes playfully. "Is that a common male fantasy?" Josef asked, leaning in close enough to brush Mick's lips with his.

Mick stopped breathing and swallowed thickly. "Um…I don't…I…"

Josef brought his lips down onto Mick's. Mick closed his eyes and let Josef sweep him away in sensations. He had planned this whole scene when he had come home to find Josef's house deserted. Frankly, he had expected more yelling on Josef's part, but he was happy to get right to the sex. The last few weeks had been killer, literally, and right now all he wanted was the comfort that only Josef's proximity could provide him.

Mick pushed back against Josef, trying to get out of the freezer, but Josef pushed him back down inside, climbing in on top of him. Josef stripped his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he climbed over the edge. Mick tried to protest, but Josef silenced him with his tongue.

The cold made Mick's skin extra sensitive and Josef's body felt like fire next to his. Mick's erection surged painfully every time Josef's body moved against his. Josef had started to undo his pants, but Mick couldn't stand his slow pace and grabbed the front of his pants, ripping them open.

Josef stared down at Mick for a second and Mick was sure Josef was going to yell at him for ruining his suit, but Josef just covered Mick's mouth with his in another crushing kiss. Mick finished pulling Josef's pants and underwear off and threw them over the side. Josef's whole body pressed against his and Mick swore there was a fire between them because Josef's skin burned his.

Josef's tongue explored Mick's mouth and he started thrusting his hips against Mick's. Mick groaned into Josef's mouth, trying to match his thrusts. Josef quickened his pace and bit into Mick's lower lip, gently sucking blood from the open wound.

Mick could feel Josef's skin start to become cold from the freezer air and Mick reached up around to pull Josef closer to him. He wanted to savor all the heat he could between them. Mick grabbed Josef's extremely tight ass and dug his nails in as he pressed Josef down onto him.

Josef raised his hands up and tangled them in Mick's hair holding his head so he could kiss him even more passionately. Mick entwined one of his legs with Josef and continued to thrust upward, against Josef.

Josef heard himself growl with each thrust—he had lost control. Mick was grunting from the exertion of their horizontal dance and the sound made Josef tighten inside.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, JOSEF!"

Josef felt Mick's body slacken as he spilled onto Josef's abdomen. "Mick, sweet Jesus," Josef said through gritted teeth. He collapsed on top of Mick, totally stated, and riding the high of his own release.

"Josef," Mick said after a few moments had passed. "We need to clean up or we're going to get stuck together."

Josef chuckled and looked down at Mick. The young vamps eyes looked worried and Josef kissed him gently. "Maybe that's my intent."


	9. Love is Passion

* * *

For those of you keeping track we are up to 1960 in the story. Coraline is still gone, but she will be making a comeback soon! Josef and Mick have been carrying on their affair, quietly for the last few years. Hope this satisfies you all for a while!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Kind**

_"Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place."_  
-Zora Neale Hurston

Mick paced his apartment. He just couldn't sit still. _This is as bad as being a fledgling!_ He had to see Josef…now.

He couldn't figure how he got like this. He had been doing fine. He had cut himself off from Coraline, returned to his place and gotten a new job. He was standing on his own two feet, but somehow he couldn't go a week without seeing Josef.

_I've got to stop this. I can't become dependant on him. I need to be able to control my own life! I'm eight years old damn it! If I can break the bonds with my sire I sure as hell should be able to break the bonds with my step-sire._ But Mick knew that Josef was more than his step-sire.

The last few weeks Mick had been trying to distant himself from Josef. He stopped hanging around, he didn't go to Josef's parties, he even tried to stop calling, but none of it was working. In fact, his need to see Josef had just gotten worse. Last Monday he had finally broken down and tailed the old vamp to his office building, just so he could see him. Mick had a strange feeling that Josef knew he was watching him.

_If I go to him like this I'll look desperate._ Mick tried to sit and calm himself. He needed to look collected when he walked into Josef's office.

_Screw it!_

Mick grabbed his keys and jacket and was out the door.

* * *

Josef stood in his office, looking out over the city. He was getting impatient. _Where the hell is Mick? Why hasn't he called? What's gotten into him?_

Josef had been sitting by the phone waiting for Mick's call. He was going through the motions of work, but his heart wasn't in it. All he could think about was Mick. Mick's chest, Mick's arms, Mick's back, Mick's tongue…Mick.

Josef's body tightened at the memory of Mick lying next to him. _If I didn't know better, I'd say I am having fledgling withdrawals. But that's impossible. I'm four hundred years old and Mick is not my sire._

But despite his reasoning, he had been getting antsy all week. _Except for Monday…_ For some reason, on his way to work on Monday, he had suddenly felt calm. But he also had the feeling someone was watching him. It was odd; usually that feeling would make him antsy, not calm.

_I have to see him. This won't stop until I do. We're just going to have to talk through this like adults._ Josef excused himself from the meeting he was in and cancelled all of his appointments for the day. He was packing his briefcase when he heard a disturbance in the foyer. Josef stormed towards his office door, ready to give whomever the disturbance was a piece of his mind.

Josef pulled the door open and saw Mick, fighting his security to get to the door. Josef could smell the desperation rolling off him in waves. Josef's secretary looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, Mr. Konstan. He'll be removed."

Josef could feel Mick's panic at her statement. But he couldn't speak. His stomach was in knots. Mick panic fueled a burst of strength and he freed himself from the guards.

* * *

When Josef thought about it later the scene must have looked like something from a movie. One of those slow motion shots where the hero and heroine's run into each others arms as guards chase them down. But all Josef could remember was the look on Mick's face.

It was love. It was fear. It was compassion. It was everything Josef felt in that moment. As to who was the hero and who was the heroine…well, it didn't really matter. Somehow Josef's feet had carried him across the room, meeting Mick halfway.

There wasn't any greetings just a rough embrace that started and ended with their lips. If Josef had been in his right mind he wouldn't have made such a public display, but he hadn't been thinking for once, and it was nice.

Mick's hands were all over him, his mouth claiming Josef's as its own. Josef couldn't help but moan as Mick slid his hands under the waistband of his pants. _If I don't get him to my office soon, I'm going to take him right here, in front of everyone._ Josef thought, trying to keep his mind off the pressure of Mick's erection pressed against him.

Josef backed towards his office door, pulling Mick by the collar of his shirt with him. Their mouths were still connected and Josef would bet his fortune that the guards and secretary were frozen in place watching them.

Josef didn't think there could be a sweeter sound then the door latching behind them. He shoved Mick against the wall, pinning him with his body. Mick moaned so deeply that Josef felt his chest vibrate with the sound. _Thank god this room is sound proof._

Josef ripped the shirt from Mick's body and tossed it aside. His pants were next. Josef didn't even feel Mick removing his clothes until he found himself free from the cloth prison. Josef released Mick's mouth long enough to let his fang extend without hurting Mick.

"Missed you," Mick muttered.

"You too," Josef replied, but it came out as a guttural growl.

Josef's fangs were at full length and aching to distend further. Mick's jaw was twitching from the pain of his own fangs. Josef pushed Mick harder against the wall, this time raising him off the floor and reclaiming Mick's mouth.

Their fangs made it difficult. Neither could close their mouth and their kiss became a biting frenzy. Josef braced himself against the wall and thrust against Mick. Instinctively, Mick wrapped his legs around Josef's hips and rubbed against him.

Josef bit into Mick's cheek, unable to make it to his neck. Mick's skin created a fire against his and he tried quelling the flames with blood, but it backfired on him. Mick's blood was hot and passionate and the bite only perpetuated the passion.

Mick pushed off against the wall, throwing Josef to the floor, with himself on top. Mick pressed onto Josef, rubbing their bodies together. Josef growled with each thrust and reached up around Mick to run his hands down Mick's back and grab his ass.

Mick started panting from exertion, giving Josef enough of an advantage to kick Mick off of him and send him flying to the couch in front of his desk. Before Mick could register the change in location, Josef was on top of him, pressing him into the couch and scraping his fangs against his.

Mick moaned with every thrust of Josef's pelvis and ran his hands along Josef's sides, encouraging him. Josef sensed Mick's urgency and willed himself to slow down. He wanted to draw out the pleasure, but Mick would not stand for it.

Josef found himself thrown from the couch and onto the desk. Mick was on top of him, bending him backward over the large desk and kissing him urgently. Josef used his strong arms to push himself up. He stood before Mick, pausing every so slightly to look into his eyes. He saw the passion and love reflected from his own eyes.

Josef turned Mick around and bent him over the desk. He grabbed Mick's erection and pumped him a few times. Mick moaned and pressed back into Josef's erection. Josef couldn't wait to ready him. His own erection was too painful and he slamed into Mick from behind. Both let of a roar of satisfaction and pain.

Josef pumped Mick as he slammed into him from behind. He was sure it had to be painful, but he can't stop himself, his body needed the relief. Mick wasn't helping. He was making those noises that drive Josef insane, somewhere between a moan, a whimper and a sigh.

Josef could feel the growl rising in his chest and his whole body shook with the effort to stave off his release. Mick was clawing the desk and pushing himself against Josef trying to comprehend the double assault on his body. Mick's noises became louder and Josef knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself if Mick started screaming his name.

Josef uses his free hand to cover Mick's mouth. Mick bit into the palm of Josef's hand and greedily sucked the blood, fueling his own release. As Mick crashed into oblivion, he released into Josef's hand and screamed Josef's name.

Josef melted. The sound of his own name sent him over the edge. Into the oblivion with Mick. He slammed into Mick, burying himself painfully deep then his whole body went limp.

_I love you,_ Josef thought. It just came to him. For a moment he panicked, but then he realized it was true.

Mick felt Josef's emotions, but he wasn't sure what to make of it. _No, he'd never think that. Would he…? I'm probably just projecting my emotions on him._ Mick had come to that conclusion in the car. He knew he was in love with Josef. He didn't know what that meant. He'd never been in love with another man, but he knew that he was.

_I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to ruin what we have. This might be too much for him to handle,_ both thought, huddled in each others arms.


	10. Love is Kind

I know this took awhile, but it is eleven pages! I can't guarantee any kind of regular updates for a while, but I will do my best. Enjoy the new episode on Friday!

A few notes…First I am not sure how people would shark pool in the '60's, but I imagine it would not have been much different from today. Please bear with me if the language or descriptions are a little off. I never claimed to be a great writer. In fact I don't even claim to be a writer. I just have a million stories going through my head and I want to share them with you so that I'm not the only one with a goofy smile in the crowd.

Second, There is a harsh warning on this chapter. I used some _very_ offensive language that was very difficult for me to write. Please don't take it as a reflection of my own ideas. And don't think of Mick as a bigot either; remember he was raised in the 30's and 40's. Personally, it is some of the meanest stuff you can say to someone. If you are offended easily, I would not suggest reading.

Third, I changed the title. I had this great plan for my titles, but it got off when I added a chapter and I had to go back and rename my last chapter to get back on track. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Kind**

_"Love is being stupid together."_  
-Paul Valery

Josef paced his office. _What could he want to 'talk' to me about? We haven't had a serious 'talk' in years…_ Josef paused and looked out his window, worried. _What's changed? Does he want to stop our…our…_

Josef still hadn't figured out how to describe their relationship. He was happy, but he couldn't admit it to himself, much less Mick. _I should tell him…No. I need to know how he feels. I can't put myself out there to get hurt again…_ Josef paced some more. If Mick was a woman he'd buy her flowers or a piece of jewelry and gage her reaction to determine her feelings, but with Mick… A thought struck Josef. _I know just what to do…_

* * *

Mick swaggered into Josef's office. He smiled at the secretary and nodded to the guards. By now they were well aware to leave him alone.

Mick plopped himself down on Josef's couch and waited. When Josef entered he found Mick sitting contently on the couch. Josef's heart tightened. _Why is he so happy? I haven't seen him for at least a week. What did he come here to say?_ If Josef really listened to himself, he would have realized how pathetic and needy he sounded, but he was too worried to think about how rash his reactions were.

"Hey, Buddy." Mick grinned as Josef stood before him. Mick's casual greeting did nothing to lighten Josef's fears. Mick bounded up off the couch and walked towards Josef, still grinning. Josef watched him, confused and nervous.

"Here." Mick handed Josef an envelope. Josef looked at him quizzically and took the offering. Mick continued to grin as Josef cautiously opened the envelope.

When Josef finally got it open, a check fluttered out and into his hand. He flipped it over and examined it. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at Mick, shocked. "Is this…"

"Yep. That's all of it. I got a huge case last week, that's why I haven't been around, and…" Mick's enthusiasm died out as he finally noticed Josef's face. "What's wrong, Josef?"

Josef looked up from the check that he was still staring at. "Nothing, Mick, I'm really happy for you."

"Really? You don't look happy."

"I'm happy, Mick," Josef snapped. "I'm just a little surprised and…relieved."

"Relieved?"

Josef sighed. "Yes. I thought…When you said, 'We need to talk'…I mean…"

"Oh." There was an awkward pause as the two debated with their feelings.

"Well," Josef broke the silence. "I've got a gift for you. I'm pretty sure you're going to refuse, but I'm going to insist. Keep in mind the percent of my income I spent on the gift is still smaller than you buying me a nice watch."

Mick looked at Josef like he was trying to figure out a riddle. "Okay, tell me."

Josef held out a set of keys from his pocket. Mick took them from him, hesitantly. He saw the unmistakable Mercedes Benz logo. "Are these?"

"Yes. They go to the green 220 SE downstairs. I remembered how you stared at it when we were out looking for my Austin Healey that day."

Mick looked at Josef, shocked. "You bought me a car?"

"Yes. Now that you have your **own** apartment," Josef waved the check in front of Mick. "You need a car to get you there. And before you offer…No. You won't pay me back. It's a gift."

Mick flipped the keys over in his hand, admiring their beauty. He couldn't remember a better gift. It was both practical and fun. Josef really knew him.

Josef watched nervously. So far, Mick hadn't refused, but he hadn't accepted either. Josef couldn't tell what was happening. He thought he felt a strong feeling of love coming from Mick, but he could have mistaken that for his own feelings, or maybe just wishful thinking. _Damn! Why can't I read him? Am I that hopelessly attached?_

"Thank you, Josef," Mick whispered. Josef looked up into Mick's eyes. He was smiling and tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes. Josef took a step towards Mick, unsure if Mick was happy or sad.

Mick continued to smile. He even let out a half laugh at the confused look on Josef's face, but it got caught in his throat and sounded more like a sob. Josef wrapped him arms around Mick and hugged him close.

Mick broke down in tears of joy as he felt Josef's arms encircle him. "I'm sorry…It's just…" Mick tried to choke out a sentence, but was unable to due to the tears. Mick continued to cry and Josef held him.

When Mick had regained control he righted himself and took a calming breath. He was still smiling. "I'm sorry, Josef. This was so nice. I didn't expect it. I'm really happy and I just…"

Josef placed a calming hand on Mick's shoulder and silenced Mick. "I understand. You've had a emotional day I'm sure and I didn't help any."

Mick nodded. "You'd think after all these years I'd be over it."

"No, Mick. You're going to remember your wedding night for the rest of eternity. Besides, it's only been ten years. When you're as old as me, you'll realize how short that is."

Mick sniffled and tried to put on a serious face. "Are you saying I'm only a one-night stand?"

Josef chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Mick's lips. "Of course not."

Mick looked Josef in the eye as he pulled back and the two froze. This was usually where they'd attack each other and ruin all the office furniture, but instead they were caught in the stare.

Josef could swear he felt Mick's emotions, but either they were too similar to his own or his were overpowering Mick's. Josef leaned back in and his lips met Mick's again. The kiss was short and innocent. Yet each expressed the depth of their feelings with that simple kiss.

It was pure compassion and love, not unbridled lust. It spoke of promises and happiness, of good times and bad, of a friendship so deep that nothing or no one could come between them. The power of the kiss made them each weak at the knees and they held each other for mutual support against the storm of emotions that threatened to break them apart.

That kiss held more passion than all their previous kisses combined.

_I love you._

* * *

A while later, Josef stood in the parking garage watching Mick admire his new baby. Josef smiled, knowing he had done well. Mick finally looked up from admiring the car and said, "Do you want to go for a drive?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

Mick smiled and jumped in the driver seat, while Josef slid into the passenger side. "Okay, where to?" Mick asked.

"Come on, Mick. Don't you have a favorite place to go?"

Mick looked sheepish. "My favorite place has become the ocean." Josef smiled knowing that he and Mick both shared a deep connection to the ocean.

"Okay, but how about somewhere you used to go before you were turned? Something from your human years?"

Mick thought back. He had stopped going around to the places he had when he was human. "Well, this was this bar that my buddies and I used to hang out at. It's nothing special, but they have a bunch of pool tables."

Josef's eyes lit up. "Really? It's been a while since I played. We could go shark a few games. Take so insolent drunks for all they're worth…"

Mick laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, but I'd like to point out that we drink more on a daily bases then they do in a week."

"Yeah, so? That comes with having a liquid diet." Josef mimicked biting his arm.

Mick smiled and revved the engine. He and Josef both grinned at the sweet music that met their ears.

Mick pulled up outside a dumpy little bar off the PCH. Josef looked at it wearily. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes," Mick replied, a little upset that Josef didn't like it. "It's changed in the last ten years."

Mick remembered a friendly, clean bar, but it had obviously fallen into disrepair and a row of motorcycles parked out front indicated that its patronage had changed.

Josef smiled. "Well, we can't die, so let's have fun." He exited the car and Mick followed him.

They were defiantly out of place. Josef was still dressed in his work suit and Mick was wearing a clean-cut shirt and kaki pants. Josef quickly removed his tie and jacket and threw them back in the car. Then he smiled at Mick and walked towards the establishment, drawing funny looks from the crowd assembled outside.

Mick hurried to catch up with him, giving his new car a last look, worried that it might be the last time he saw it. When Mick entered his senses were bombarded with smoke and noise. He searched out Josef who was already at the bar ordering a drink. Mick joined him and they sipped at the scotch on the rocks as they assessed the situation.

They had already established themselves as wealthy, snobbish, and a little stupid. Perfect for sharking pool. Now all they needed was to find a gullible pair to challenge. Josef quickly found the best players in the place. They had a stack of hundred dollar bills on the table and everyone was avoiding challenging them.

_Good. Everyone will think we're stupid._ Josef caught Mick's eye and nodded towards the pair. Mick looked at them and looked back at Josef. "Are you nuts?" he whispered, so only Josef could hear him.

Josef downed his drink ordered two more and downed them. Then he smiled at Mick and staggered over to the pool table. Mick finished his drink and followed Josef. Mick could tell Josef was playing up being drunk and he decided to stand pack and let Josef talk.

"Hello, good sirs. My friend and I were wondering if we could play you a game?"

The men looked at Josef like he was a joke. Obviously, not many suit clad drunks stumbled into their bar. "I think you better leave, _sir_."

Mick was surprised at how gentlemanly they were, even if they were condescending, they weren't trying to take Josef for everything he was worth.

"Is my money not good enough for you?" Josef pulled out his wallet and waved over a thousand dollars in crisp one hundred dollar bills in front of their faces.

The men looked at each other and shrugged. "500 dollar minimum." Josef nodded and made a show of drunkenly counting out the bills. The men handed both Mick and Josef a cue and then set the table.

Josef stood next to Mick and whispered, very quietly, "Miss all your shots. We want them to think we suck."

Mick nodded and concentrated on the table. One of the men broke, adequately scattering the balls across the table. Josef went next. He took a long time setting up his shot and when he finally hit it, he missed my more than three inches.

The men snickered and proceeded to hit two in, but he scratched on the second, making it Mick's turn. Mick looked at Josef and lined up his shot. He clumsily hit the ball, scattering the table, but not sinking any.

The game continued for another half-hour. With their opponents sinking one a turn and Josef and Mick randomly scattering the balls. Mick noticed that Josef shots were less than random. He was purposefully leaving the ball in a bad position so it was near impossible for the man who followed him to sink a shot.

Finally, Josef looked up from his shot. The other men just had the eight ball to sink and Mick and Josef still had all their balls on the table. "You guys wan to make this interesting?"

The men looked at Josef and then at each other. "Sure, why not. What do you have in mind?"

"Double or nothing."

The men stood dumbfounded for a second and started to laugh. They laughed so hard the bar grew quite as the other patrons watched them. Josef and Mick waited for the men to nod.

"Sure, double or nothing."

Josef smiled, stood up straight and lined up a shot. With the easy of hundred of years of experience he split the cue, sinking two ball with one shot. Then he proceeded around the table, knocking in every ball with precise accurate shots.

The men stared as Josef cleaned the table. Mick could sense their building anger and when Josef had sunk the last ball, leaving the cue in perfect alignment with the eight, the men started to mutter complaints. To add to their embarrassment, the entire bar was watching Josef clean the table.

With ease, Josef sunk the eight then looked up at the men. "Pay up."

One of the men made a step forward as if to fight Josef, but the other stopped him. "Bar rules, man. He won, even if he lied."

"I didn't lie. I never claimed to be bad at pool or even drunk. You assumed that and you know what that means…"

The man who wanted to fight Josef continued to glare at him as the other handed Josef his winnings. Josef smiled and thanked the man for the game. Then he turned around and motioned for Mick to follow him out of the bar.

Mick hurried after Josef. Once they were outside the bar, Josef began to laugh. "Man, that was fun. We need to go out more often."

Mick glared at him. "Yeah, and you almost got yourself killed."

"Come on, Mick. We're vampires. I highly doubt those men are carrying silver loaded guns or rapiers. We'd be fine."

Mick knew Josef was right but he still grumbled, "It still hurts."

"Only if you let them hit you. You are too fair when you fight. I've watched the security footage of a few of your 'investigations'—next time make sure there is no video proof that vampires exist—you let the bad guys get too many hits in. Why don't you just kill them in a quick easy snap of the neck before they know you're there?"

"Because I need information out of them and they can't confess when they're dead. Besides, there wouldn't be any proof, I don't show up on film," Mick protested.

"Yes, but its pretty obvious when a man is getting the shit beaten out of him and there is no one else in the room. Unless the invisible man is real, it's you and it looks mighty suspicious."

Mick looked away from Josef and realized they had wandered across the PCH and were looking out over the ocean. Mick smiled and took in a deep breath, taking in all the smells of the ocean.

Josef felt Mick relax next to him and smiled. He was so glad he was able to share his love of the ocean with someone as close as Mick. Josef leaned against Mick and Mick wrapped his arm around him. Together they stood their watching the serenity of the ocean and enjoying their time together.

* * *

The men from the pool hall were not content to let Josef walk away, but bar rules said you didn't pick a fight, just cause you lost. They gave him the money and watched him walk out, with his faithful sidekick in toe. The humiliation they had suffered was too great to bear and they were going to get their money back, just to prove to the bar that they were still the toughest men around.

They followed Josef and Mick outside and watched as they crossed the highway to the overlook at the ocean. The men stood in the dirt parking lot of the bar watching the two. When they saw Josef lean into Mick and Mick wrap his arm around Josef they realized something was not quite right with the two.

The men continued to watch. "They're homos," one man whispered to the other.

His friend nodded in agreement. "That ain't natural." The men took out their guns and crossed the highway to confront Mick and Josef.

* * *

Mick became aware of the sound of footsteps behind them and turned to see the men Josef had just beat crossing the road. Josef looked at Mick and they turned to see what he was watching. The men were advancing on them, guns drawn.

"This can't be good," Josef muttered.

"Hey queers! Give us our money back and get out of here! We don't want you're kind around here," one of the men shouted.

Mick looked at Josef who was growling under his breath. The men held the guns in front of them, ready to fire. "Toss the money here, fag, and get on your way."

"Why don't you come take it from me?" Josef asked.

The guys looked nervously at each other. Mick could tell that buy the distance they were keeping their distance, afraid they might 'catch' whatever disease Mick and Josef had.

"Just toss it or we shoot."

Josef lunged. He was on top of the guy before the man knew what happened. The man's gun skidded off into the road. The man's friend watched in horror and his comrade was punched repetitively in the face. He aimed his gun at Josef, but before he could fire, Mick was on him, his gun long gone over the cliff.

Mick kicked the man into the road and watched as he scampered up and tried to flee to the bar. Mick chased him across the street. He caught up with him in the parking lot, landing a good punch to his jaw before the man could reach the bar.

Mick looked back to see how Josef was faring. The man had managed to land a blow to Josef's jaw that sent Josef rolling to one side, allowing the man time to get up. He was kicking Josef in the ribs.

Mick started back across the road to help Josef, but the man he had punched came up behind him and kicked him in the back causing Mick to fall flat on his face. Mick rolled over to avoid the man's second kick. He jumped back to his feet, dodging a right hook and landed a blow to the man's stomach.

The man doubled over and backed away. Mick pursued. He punched him again, knocking him into a row of motorcycles, which toppled like dominos. The man's nose was bleeding profusely and Mick's inner vampire wanted to come out and play.

Mick vamped out and his fangs showed as he smiled mirthlessly down at the man, whose eyes widened in terror. But before Mick could drain the man, the man's cohort went flying over Mick's head and crashed through the bar room window. Mick turned to look at Josef, who was also vamped out and crossing the road to pursue the man he just threw sixty feet through a window.

Mick doubled over with pain as the man he was standing over kicked him in the groin. Mick turned his attention back to the man who was crawling out of the mess of bikes towards Mick's new car. Out of the corner of his eye, Mick saw Josef climb through the broken window into the bar of screaming patrons.

Mick easily caught the man before he reached his car. He encircled the man's neck in a death grip and snarled as he raised him off the ground. The man, who was nearly twice the size of Mick, kicked wildly in the air, trying to free himself. Mick let his aggression take over as he snapped the man neck as easily as one would snap a toothpick.

Mick watched as the lifeless body crumpled to the ground. He growled in a very primal way, asserting dominance over the man he'd just killed. Then he tossed the body aside. He turned his attention back to the bar and the screams that where coming from within.

Mick bounded up the steps and through the door. He found most of the patrons packed along one wall watching Josef circle the pool tables with the other man. The man's face was unrecognizable from all the blood that was pouring out of the cut above his eye. Josef was staying a good distance away, because the man was banishing a broken pool cue as a weapon.

_Of all the weapons in this place, he had to choose the one that actually could hurt Josef,_ Mick thought. Josef was well aware that the man meant to stab him with it, which is why he was looking for a distraction.

The crowd gasped as Mick entered. Apparently the sight of another fanged human was still shocking. The man looked away from Josef for a fraction of a second, but that was all Josef needed.

Josef lunged forward. Swatting the cue from the man's hand and pinning him to the table. Mick watched as Josef glared down at the man, waiting to strike. Mick watched in fascination as Josef lowered his fangs to the man's neck. If Mick had been thinking rationally he would have pulled Josef off the guy and gotten out of there before anyone figured out what they were.

Just as Josef was about to bite a shot rang out. Mick spun around to find the bar tender holding a shotgun, pointed directly at Josef's back. Mick looked over to Josef to find the back of his shirt torn to shreds from the buckshot and Josef crumbling to the floor in pain. Mick ran to Josef's side and propped him up. Josef's victim freed himself from Josef's grasp and scurried out of Mick's path. Mick heard the bartender reload and cock the gun as he helped Josef up. Mick quickly checked Josef's wounds. Some were pretty deep, he knew he had to get Josef out of there, get the bullets removed and get them some blood.

"Get out of here, freaks," the bartender said from the other side of the shotgun barrel. Mick stood up slowly, carrying Josef's weight. He managed to regain his composure and turn towards the man with a human face. Mick detected the bartender's confusion and hoped that he would decide that what he saw was the effects of alcohol and fear.

Mick pulled the money Josef had won off the game of pool and tossed it onto the table. _It should cover the damage._ Then Mick carried Josef out of the bar and to his car.

Mick didn't even think twice about his upholstery, he laid Josef in the passenger side and hurried to the drivers seat. He pealed out of the parking lot, heading for the only place he knew they'd be safe and no one would ask any questions. The morgue.

* * *

"Damnit, Mick!" Josef screamed as Mick dug deeper into his back. So far Mick had removed ten pieces of buckshot, but there was still about five pieces left and Josef was being a wuss about the pain.

As Mick finished, he handed Josef a drink and took swig himself. "You really need to leave," the nervous ME said. "I don't need any more trouble from my boss."

Mick nodded and started to help Josef off the autopsy table. "I'm not an invalid, Mick. I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you." Mick stepped back and allowed Josef to pull his tattered shirt on and stride towards the door. Mick handed the ME a fifty-dollar bill and followed Josef out.

Mick caught up with Josef at the car. Josef was smiling and before Mick could say anything, Josef crushed his lips against Mick's. Mick could feel Josef's arousal and even though it made his stomach tighten, he pushed Josef away. While Josef didn't seem to be fazed by the night's events, Mick was.

Josef looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mick lied. Josef glared at him, like he didn't believe him. Mick sighed. "Just not here, okay, Josef?"

Josef stepped back from Mick. "I see. You don't want to be seen with me."

"No."

"Really, Mick?"

"Okay, yes, but let's just go home."

"No. I'm an important person, Mick. I'm not a back door hooker. When you realize that come see me." Josef disappeared into the night.

Mick tried to follow him, but Josef was too fast. Mick walked back to his car and thought about what just happened. The words those men said were pounding in his head. _Queer, freak, fag, 'your kind,' homo…Am I? Have I become…No. I like women, I just like Josef too…_

Mick was confused. He had spent the last ten years in a vacuum. Josef's and his relationship was more or less secret outside the vampire community and the community was very open and accepting, mainly because of Josef's power and influence, but after a few decades anything new and exciting was worth a try.

Tonight was the first time Mick had been faced with resistance. He had avoided everything that reminded him of his former life and now he was learning why. _The way they looked at me…The way the acted…The way they screamed._ It was all new and a little too much to handle. To top it all off the only person who could help him through this crisis had run off into the night. _Because of me. I drive away everything I care about._

Mick got into his car and drove home. The night had started so well—he'd paid Josef off, Josef gave him a car, they went to a bar and played a game a pool—but it had turned out bad, they'd risked exposure, were shot at, been run out of the bar, were called names, and worst off all, he'd lost Josef.

Mick parked his new car on the street, no longer excited about it. He made his way upstairs, trying to figure out his feelings. He liked Josef, he really did. He couldn't imagine living without him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being called a queer.

_I'm not attracted to other men._ But even that wasn't reassuring. His upbringing had taught him that men and women were suppose to be together, not two men and Mick couldn't help wondering if that was right. _The way those men acted…They're just bigots…or maybe I'm the sinner…? I have a wife. Coraline is a beautiful woman. I gave her up for Josef. What does that mean?_

As Mick reached his floor he scented the air. He hoped to detect that Josef was inside waiting for him, but another—just as failure—scent, caught him. _Well, damn. I should have known better._

Mick opened his door to find his very beautiful, very naked wife sprawled out waiting for him on the sofa.

"Happy Anniversary, Mick."

* * *

I know, I know…you hate her, but you knew she had to come back and she will be back again…spoiler alert.


	11. Love Does Not Envy

I tied something new here. Actually a few things. First Mick is alpha and second I tried a flashback so lets see how it goes…

* * *

**Love Does Not Envy**

_"Love that is not madness is not love."_  
-Pedro Calderon de la Barca

The chair soared over Josef's head. He had easily been able to duck out of the way, but it didn't stop the chair from crashing through the window behind him, shattering glass and spilling light into the room. Josef growled and rolled to the side, avoiding the sun's rays.

"Damnit, Mick. That was expensive UV protection glass!" Josef yelled. He looked up at the young vampire. Mick was totally vamped out and advancing on him. Josef nimbly stood up, brushing glass off himself.

_How the hell did this start…?_

* * *

_6 hours earlier…_

Josef nursed his scotch and blood. He sat alone on his couch, looking out over the city.

_Why is Mick so uneasy with us?_ That question had been running through his mind non-stop for the last couple days. Josef had dropped his inhibitions centuries ago. If anyone challenged or defied him, he'd have them taken care of. But Mick… Mick was different. Mick still based his own worth off of society's opinion of him. _He truly is a product of his time…_

Josef knew that Mick wasn't ready to come clean about their relationship, but he hadn't expected to be the one Mick took it out on. The way Mick had pushed him away in the parking lot not only hurt emotionally, but it had also wounded his pride. Being discarded like a whore because of public opinion didn't sit well with Josef. He had hoped Mick would come back and apologize.

Maybe they'd finally talk…but no. Mick never showed up. Josef had nearly caved twice, but he held his resolution. Mick needed to get over it. As much as Josef wanted to be with him, he couldn't bring himself to be with a person who was ashamed of him.

Josef was roused from his thoughts by the sound of his front door opening. He looked up and raced to meet the intruder at vampire speed. Josef was grabbed out of mid-air and thrown against the wall. He was momentarily stunned, but quickly vamped out and focused on his attacker. His eyes widened as he realized it was Mick advancing down on him, fangs bared.

Josef tried to push away, but Mick's hands were on his shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Josef struggled to free himself. _Where is he getting this strength?_

But suddenly, it didn't matter. Mick's mouth was covering Josef's and their bodies were molded together.

Josef was immediately aroused and he moaned as Mick's tongue explored his mouth. He tried to move Mick down the hall towards the stairs and eventually the bedroom, but Mick didn't budge. He continued to pin Josef to the wall. Josef tried again, but still, Mick wasn't interested.

Mick finally released Josef's mouth and kissed his way down Josef's neck, teasing the artery and biting lightly into Josef's collarbone. Josef's breathing was ragged. Then he remembered he didn't have to breathe. _How does Mick do this to me? How does he make me forget the simple things?_

Josef tried, for a third time, to push Mick down the hall, but still Mick stayed, nuzzling his face in Josef's neck.

"Mick," Josef choked out. "Mick, let's take this to the bedroom."

"Why?" came a muffled reply from Josef's neck. "Didn't you want me to not be ashamed? Why go to the bedroom?"

Josef groaned and Mick placed a wet kiss on his neck then gently blew on it. "Because this kind of thing is usually done in private."

Mick stopped sucking on Josef's neck and pulled back enough to look him in the eyes. "And what if I want to take you right here?" Mick accented his point by grinding his hips into Josef's.

Josef couldn't respond, this aggressive side of Mick was hot and controlling and Josef knew that he wasn't going to last. Josef's fingers fumbled to find Mick's shirt buttons, but he was surprised to find his hands pinned to the wall by Mick's strong ones.

Mick kissed his way up Josef's jaw line to his ear. He whispered, "I'm running this show. You'll talk when I say you'll talk, you'll moan when I say you'll moan and you'll come when I say you'll come."

Josef's knees weakened and he moaned in spite of himself. Mick's dominance was overpowering and Josef liked it. Mick backed away from Josef, breaking contact. Josef's eyes flashed open.

"Did I say you could moan?" Josef tried to reach out to Mick, but he found his hands pinned above his head. Mick's face was an inch from Josef's. "Did I say you could moan?" Mick asked again, firmly.

Josef shook his head 'No.' He really liked this side of Mick and he stopped trying to struggle as Mick pressed himself against Josef again.

Mick started a rhythm of thrusting his hips against Josef's that Josef tried to match. Mick's free hand pinned his hips to the wall, causing another moan to escape his lips.

Mick immediately pulled away and Josef had to stop himself from groaning at the loss of contact. Mick smiled "Now you're getting the idea."

Again he pinned Josef to the wall. This time Josef kept himself in check, but he couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath as Mick undid the button and unzipped on his pants. He heard Mick chuckle, but he didn't stop. Josef's pants pooled at his feet and he felt Mick grasp him. Mick leaned into him and continued to run his hand over Josef's erection.

It took every effort in Josef's body to keep from making any noise as Mick pleasured him. Finally, Mick leaned in and whispered, "Moan for me."

Josef let out all his passion in a moan that neared a scream. He started panting Mick's name in time with his strokes and attacked his lips. Mick willing accepted Josef kiss and the two stumbled away from the wall.

Josef's body stated to shake with the effect of his impending orgasm. Mick released him. Josef tried to protest, but Mick was relentless. "I told you. You'll come when I say so."

Josef tried to undo the buttons on Mick's shirt again, but again he found himself being pushed away. This time not towards the wall, but rather towards the couches in the living room. Mick bent Josef over the back of the couch and held him down with the palm of his hand on Josef's back.

Josef wiggled around trying to free himself. Then he felt Mick's fingers enter him. _Sweet mother of Jesus…_

Mick pressed himself against Josef's back and Josef widened his stance, inviting Mick to continue. Josef reached down and grabbed himself; ready to finish what Mick had started. He found his hand intercepted by Mick's and it, with his other hand, were brought up behind his head and held there by Mick's firm grip.

With his other hand Mick undid his pants, freeing himself. Mick rubbed himself against Josef and then released his hands and grabbed Josef's hips and thrust into him.

Josef growled in pain. He braced himself on the couch as Mick pounded into him, keeping his hands on Josef's hips to guide himself. Josef could hear Mick mewling in pleasure as he took Josef from behind.

Josef felt Mick's thrust become erratic and he craved Mick's touch. He was relieved to feel Mick hand release his hip and move to grasp him. Josef moaned in pleasure as Mick stroked him and the two came, crashing down together.

* * *

Josef lay in Mick's arms, curled up on the couch. He was grinning like an idiot. Mick was back, Mick was coming terms with himself and he was experimenting with dominance. All things that Josef loved and he loved Mick all the more for them.

"So this means you've left Coraline?" Josef asked. He had smelled Mick's wife on him, but hadn't gotten the chance, till now, to ask him about it.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mick asked.

Josef was taken aback. "You're here, so you obviously left her."

"What makes you think you're not the dirty mistress?"

The seriousness in Mick's voice made Josef nervous. "You can't have us both."

"Maybe I can. You seem to."

"What the hell are you talking about? I told you I didn't—I'd never—take Coraline up on her offer." Josef was pissed that Mick would even imply something like that.

"That's not what I meant. There's that other woman here sometimes. I've smelled her, old and powerful…you're secret lover."

_Lola!_ Josef stiffened. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Mick."

"What about it don't I understand? That there's a double standard? That you can have another woman, but I can't? What don't I understand?"

"It's not my choice."

"How it is it not your choice?"

Josef didn't even want to try to explain. He untangled himself from Mick's arms and headed for the kitchen. "Never mind. You won't listen anyway."

"Where are you going?" Mick asked, accusatively.

"The kitchen. I need something to eat."

Disgust crossed Mick's face. "You mean someone. You eat people. _We_ eat people."

"No, I mean something. I have a bottle in the fridge and since when have you become all squirmy about feeding?"

"You can't just attack people and expect it to be okay. They have lives too. They are living and we are dead. We should leave them to live their lives in peace," Mick started ranting. His last evening spent with Coraline on the hunt for food was still vivid in his mind, especially the woman's scared face as he watched his beautiful wife attack her neck.

"Whoa there, buddy. I'm not your wife. I don't hunt my food. I pay for it. I am _nothing_ like her and I'm insulted that you would even try and compare us. Besides, aren't you trying to stay with her, for appearances or whatever? You have to take the good with the bad."

Mick lost it. "SHE"S MY WIFE! How dare you talk about her like that in front of me?"

"She's a whore who doesn't care about anyone, but herself, even _you!_"

The next thing Josef knew there was a chair flying at his head. It crashed into the window behind him. "Damnit, Mick. That was expensive UV protection glass!" Josef yelled.

Mick was on Josef in a moment. He tried to hit him with a left hook, but Josef dodged it and kicked Mick squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the room. Mick stumbled to his feet and lunged at Josef, sending them both sprawling back over the couch. Josef's nails gashed Mick's cheek and Mick kneed Josef in the groin.

Josef rolled out of the way in pain and Mick followed him. They wrestled on the ground, throwing punches, biting and scratching. When Josef finally managed to free himself, he gave Mick a solid punch to the face. Mick staggered backwards as Josef righted himself.

"Get out of my house."

Mick stared at Josef. His voice was filled with venom and hatred, he had seen this before when Josef was talking to business contacts, but it had never been directed at him.

"Go back to your wife." With that, Josef left the room. Leaving Mick to find his own way to the door.

Mick was hurt and lost. He had a million emotions running through him, hate, love, fear, desire, vengeance… He went with the last one. He wanted to make Josef hurt. Make him realize how much it hurt to be abandoned and thrown to the wayside. On his way out of the house Mick paused for a moment in the front hallway where Josef's Renoir hung. Snarling with rage, Mick slashed Josef's precious painting and then stalked out the mansion, slamming the door behind him.


	12. Love Does Not Boast

This is short, but heavy and heartfelt. The year is 1970 now and Mick hasn't seen Josef since he told him to leave in 1963. If you haven't already figured out, that was a turning point in their relationship. They are going to have to start all over again, but with their past hanging over them too. That means less sex, more talking, more friendship.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love Does Not Boast**

_"Take away love and our earth is a tomb."_  
-Robert Browning

Mick knelt down on the ground and placed the flowers on the grave in front of him. He gently cleared away the leaves that had gathered around the base of the tombstones, running his hands over the smooth marble.

_This is all I have left. The only people who ever loved me unconditionally and they're dead._

Mick had been to his parents' grave before, but it had been awhile. His recent separation with Coraline had thrown him back into a brooding mood and this time he didn't even have Josef to go back to.

He hadn't seen Josef in going on seven years. He had been determined to make it work with Coraline, especially since he didn't have Josef. But, as usual, Coraline was Coraline and he could only stand so much of her. He had packed his bags and left for his apartment yesterday afternoon. But it seemed empty and void, so he decided to come see his parents.

Mick sat back on his heels and admired the park-like setting of the graveyard. His eyes welled up with tears. _How did my life go so wrong? I have no wife, no friends, no family…not even someone to talk to. I've isolated myself and hurt everyone I've ever loved._

Mick's mind wandered to Josef and the tears came faster. He hadn't only lost a lover, but the deepest, truest friend he'd ever had. He could still hear Josef voice telling him to get out. Those words haunted him as much as the memory of the feel of Josef's body pinned beneath his.

Mick put his face in his hands and bent over his parents' grave sobbing. All he wanted to do was wake-up from this nightmare, to find his parents alive and himself a human.

He wanted to die.

Mick suddenly became calm and looked around the graveyard. He soon found what he was looking for, a wooden stake. He buried in the ground and then prepared to fall on it. With any luck he'd be paralyzed and by the time the grounds staff found him, he'd be dead from sun stroke.

Mick took a deep breath and aligned himself. He said a silent prayer and leaned forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mick's head whipped around at the sound of Josef's voice. Josef walked calmly out of the shadows to where Mick had prepared to end his life.

Mick jumped to his feet and just stared at Josef. He wasn't sure if he was real or an illusion, a test sent by the devil to trick him out of ending his own life.

"Don't do it, Mick. There's too much to live for," Josef said.

"Really? Like what? What do I have to live for?"

"Me. I'm here."

"I distinctly remember you telling me to leave."

"I did. But now I'm asking you to stay. I need you as much as you need me. You're the only friend I have that's not looking for a payout."

Mick looked down at the stake, then back at Josef. "How'd you know to find me here?"

Josef smiled. "Because you're predictable. You left Coraline. You went back to your apartment and then you came here. It's your pattern."

"You've been following me?"

"No. But I was contacted by the electric company about the use of utilities at your place, apparently my name is still on the bills, then I got an unfriendly visit from Coraline."

Mick grimaced. "Yeah, I didn't tell her I was leaving."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you leaving her? Like for good?"

Mick didn't look Josef in the eye. "I…"

"I understand. She's your sire and lover. It's hard to break those ties, but you need to make your mind up."

Mick nodded. Josef closed the gap between then and placed his hands on Mick's shoulders. "You can live without her." Mick nodded again and hugged Josef, letting his tears fall as he buried his head in Josef's shoulder.

Josef wrapped his arms and Mick and soothingly rubbed his back, letting Mick cry. When Mick had cried all he could, he released Josef, wiping his eyes. Josef smiled at him. "How about a drink at my place? We could reminisce, for old time's sake."

Mick nodded, smiling. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were turning yellow. "I'd like that Josef. I've missed having you around."

"Me too buddy, me too…"


	13. Love is Not Proud

Another heartfelt, emotional chapter. Our boys share a very deep connection, one that goes beyond sex or even friendship. They can feel each other's loss and pain. And they are still not talking about it. This is a first step into their complicated relationship towards the end of my story. I promise to have some more Mick musings in the future, but for now, Josef runs the show.

Okay, so if you haven't heard, greenleaf9 and I have an inside joke about Josef's Renoir (which we gave him, it's not canon). We destroy it in all our fics (some one-shots too!) I already had Mick destroy it in this fic, but I am unsure if I will be able to in my other fic (Together) so I'm putting it in here again for good measure. Josef had it repaired after Mick slashed it.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Not Proud**-_1971_

_"A kiss makes the heart young again and wipes out the years."_  
-Rupert Brooke

Josef paced his office. He couldn't concentrate. It had been months since he could. _Goddamnit! Why?!_ Josef roared in frustration and the secretary outside his office door stiffened. He could tell she was scared of him and with good reason. In the last six months he had become more violent than ever.

Josef had taken to throwing things (and people) on a regular basis. He screamed at everyone and roaring like a wounded lion had become a daily ritual. None of his office staff could figure out the change in his mood. He was making money and Mick was back.

That was something the office staff had notice. Josef seemed more collected around Mick, but after he left was when things became the worst. No one knew what they talked about or did, but Mick was obviously the problem.

Josef slumped against the wall. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his old life back, before Mick. _At least then I was happy. Well, ignorant is more like it. Before Mick I was composed and safely hidden in my own little world, but now…_

Well, now Josef's soft underbelly had been exposed. Josef Konstantin was in love. He loved Mick but the only problem was Mick didn't reciprocate the feeling. Mick had been back in Josef's life for seven months and so far it was more unbearable than when he was gone.

After he had found Mick in the graveyard, ready to end his life, they had started anew. They were back to just being friends and the distance was driving Josef insane. Being with Mick wasn't about the physical act of making love, it was about the closeness to the one person he could truly trust. But since their reunion Mick was keeping an emotional distance from Josef.

_It's like he's afraid to let me in. He doesn't want the relationship we once had and he's so afraid of breaking his own willpower that he's keeping me at arm's reach. I can't get close to him. I can't confide in him and worst of all I don't know if I can trust him._

Josef wanted…no, Josef needed Mick. Especially today. Mick would never know what he meant to Josef, but Josef had been on the verge of what Mick was preparing to do in that graveyard, 19 years earlier. It was Mick who had saved him. _Not that he'll ever know._ Josef kept that part of himself locked away in a townhouse in New York.

_The irony is Mick would use that knowledge to object to our relationship further. If he only understood that being with him is the only thing that keeps me going…_

Mick hadn't answered Josef's calls all week. He had started limiting their interactions to once a week and sometime less. Josef knew that he was still spending a good deal of time with Coraline.

Much to Josef's dismay, Mick hadn't left her. In fact it looked like he was becoming more dependent on her. Mick was still at his own place, but he spent a majority of his nights and a couple of his days with Coraline. Josef had questioned him on this, but Mick had avoided him so far. Coraline had been by Josef's to thank him for whatever he had done to send Mick back to her. She said she liked the new 'controlling' Mick.

_"He's a vast improvement of brooding, timid, Mick. I mean, he's so forceful and demanding. And he's not the needy emotional wreck he was before. Whatever you did, Josef, you've made a man out him."_

"Believe me, sweetheart, it was not intended for you."

Coraline smiled knowingly and blew him a kiss as she walked out.

Josef had destroyed his living room after that, tearing through his couch and breaking all the glass in his house, he even destroyed his favorite Renoir.

_I need him and no one has denied me anything I wanted in the last 300 years._

* * *

A half hour later, Josef was outside Mick's door. He could smell the overpowering, intoxicating, scent of Mick even from the hallway. Josef didn't even bother knocking, he broke the lock with a simple turn of his wrist and entered Mick's place.

Mick had kept his house pure. There was not a hint of Coraline anywhere. _Maybe he's not as attached as I thought?_ Josef's eyes wandered around the room, admiring the sleek, masculine style that was entirely Mick. Just the sight of Mick's place, filled with his scent, was enough to relax Josef. He was drawn to the kitchen by the smell of blood and found an empty flask in the sink. _Going bottled now, hum?_

"What are you doing here?"

Mick's voice startled Josef, but he quickly recovered. "I'm here to see you."

"I thought I made it obvious, by the fact that I haven't returned your calls, that I'm busy."

"You did. But I really needed to see you."

"Why?" Mick was nervous. He was staying on the opposite side of the room from Josef.

_Here he goes again with this nonsense about distancing himself._ Josef crossed the room before Mick could register he moved. _Sometimes it's nice to have 300 years on him…_ Josef leaned in towards Mick. "Because I miss you," he whispered in Mick's ear, softly kissing his ear lobe.

Josef felt a shiver run down Mick's spine, but he stayed absolutely motionless. _At least he isn't pulling away._ Josef kissed Mick's ear again, this time running his tongue, ever so slightly across the lobe. He then pulled back to look at Mick's face.

Mick's eyes were closed and he was holding a breath he didn't need. Josef grinned and slowly, gently, lowered his lips to Mick's. Mick let go of the breath and his posture relaxed. His lips moved against Josef's, relishing the intimate contact with him.

Josef felt Mick's guards drop. He was open to Josef again and Josef stepped closer to Mick, wanting to feel that connection they shared. He continued to kiss Mick, soft and sweet and slow. There was no need to rush these feelings, they had forever after all.

Mick brought his arms around to hold Josef to him and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Josef accepted, glad that Mick was making the move and that he didn't have to force it. They lazily explored each other's mouths as their hands wandered each other's bodies. They were rediscovering what they had lost and the sensations flowing between them spoke of desires on more than a physical level.

Once each was sure the other was content, the kiss ended. They rested their foreheads together not needing any more contact than the emotions they could feel coming from each other.

"I'm sorry, Josef." Mick's eyes were closed, but Josef would bet anything his eyes were glazed with the tears he could hear in Mick's voice.

"Don't be. Live your life the way you want to and you will never have to be sorry," Josef could sense Mick's emotional retreat.

"I can't. Not like that."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what was that about?"

"I miss you."

"If it's not like that, then why did you kiss me? I'm here whenever you need me, but not like that. Not anymore."

"I know, but you're not here at all."

"What do you mean by that?" Mick was angry and annoyed. "We hang out still, we talk, we do stuff."

"Yes, but you're not there." Mick eyed Josef, inquisitively. "Your body's there, but you've locked yourself away from me."

"I don't want to get hurt."

"I'd never hurt you."

"You do. Just by being there you hurt me. By coming here and doing this to me. I can't stand it."

"I know." Josef ran a hand through Mick's hair, tucking it behind his ear. "But I need that connection with you. I need to feel you when we're together."

"We're not together, Josef."

"That's not what I mean. Your emotions are dead to me when I'm with you. You try so hard to hide that it's killing me inside. That's why I like to spend time with you. I like the connection we share, be it across a room or in each other's arms. I need you, all of you."

Mick looked into Josef's pleading eyes. "I can't."

"Please, Mick. I can't keep going like this. I've broken more priceless artifacts in the last six months then I'll ever be able to replace. Please just open yourself to me. I promise I won't let it get too far. I'll respect your wishes. I just need to feel something again."

"Okay," Mick whispered, his forehead still touching Josef's. Josef felt Mick's barriers give way and Josef sighed contently. All was right with the world. He quickly kissed Mick and backed away. "Thank you," he whispered, and then he was gone.

Greif welled in Mick. He had not meant to hurt Josef. He just couldn't stand to get hurt himself. But he had promised and he was a man of his word, hopefully Josef was a man of his.

Mick looked at his watch. _Four am, still enough time to get over to Coraline's and take out some of this pent up energy. I wonder if she knows that I'm thinking of him when I'm with her…?_


	14. Love is Not Rude

Sorry for the wait, this just didn't want to be written, maybe I just couldn't bring myself to go this dark, but it was a struggle to write.

For all of those who read my note about wanting to return to fluff,** this is defiantly not fluff!** In fact, this is a little off the deep end, but you took the ocean scene and last chapters need to be emotionally close, so I hope you can accept this too. I'm not saying that Josef and Mick on mentally linked, or share any ESP or anything like that. They are just so dependent on the other that they can feel the other's emotions, and in Josef's case, crave it.

Note: on my vampires. Vampire lore is very different from person to person, so here is mine. Vampires are dead, they have no heartbeat and they don't need to breathe. They do breathe out of habit, to talk, and to smell, but they can hold their breath indefinitely. Also, I take the shows view that stakes through the heart only paralyze vamps, but it has to be through the heart, anywhere else and it's just another object.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Not Rude**-_LA 1976_

_Love means not ever having to say you're sorry._  
-Erich Segal

It was a stormy evening. Josef hated stormy evenings. He fingered a picture, but looked out his office window rather than at the capture. He sighed the sigh of a troubled man. Usually he would be home, enjoying a fresh meal and resting in his freezer. Rainy days were rare in LA, it was why he liked the city so much. He could deal with the sun and heat if it meant it didn't rain.

Josef turned back to the task at hand. To the only thing that could pull him out of his—what was it now?—three hundred year superstition…Mick. Mick was the one—with the possible exception of a certain redhead, tucked safely away in a New York townhouse for all eternity—and only thing that would bring him out of his house on a rainy day.

It had been six years since Mick had come back in his life, and everyday Josef thanked whatever higher powers there were that he had shown up in time to save, not only Mick, but himself. Josef knew that if anything were ever to happen to Mick, his life would be over too. He'd known since the day Mick had opened his emotions to him. Josef wouldn't, nay, _couldn't,_ live without Mick.

That's how this whole mess had started. Josef had enemies. Old enemies, enemies he wouldn't wish even on his other enemies. Some of the feuds went so far back Josef couldn't remember how they started, though, undoubtedly, they were of his making. He'd been more than a little reckless in his past.

As Josef watched the rain start, for the first time in his long life, he regretted his past. Oh, he joked about his life with no regrets, but as his past loomed overhead to ruin his future he started down the path he knew would only end in misery. Josef had watched plenty compatriots wither away under the weight of their own sins, trying to the clean the past and forgetting to live in the future. Josef had sworn he would never do this, but fate—and Mick—seemed to be against him.

Josef tore his eyes away from the window and back to his office. He was waiting for a call, one he dreaded and yet anticipated. This call was not just another business deal, but a contact, one of those valuable friends in low places that he had made over the years. This particular minion was suppose to be watching the movements of one of Josef's greatest rivals, a man so ruthless, that even 500 years later, history had not forgotten his name and Josef would certainly never forget his face.

The first time Josef met him, he was young, a human of few years. It would take decades before they met again, but Josef's dreams were haunted by him. Currently the man resided in Russia—now the USSR. Given the violence in the region, it suited him. Josef had kept tabs on him for years and that's why, when he showed up in Josef's favorite clubs yesterday evening, unbeknown to Josef, he had been startled to say the least.

Josef had shrugged off his initial scare, assuming he had lapsed into a memory. _Surely a fiend of your past couldn't just show up, unannounced in your favorite club?_ But the more Josef thought about it, the more he was sure that he had been there and that meant serious repercussions.

Upon coming home that evening, Josef had found a picture of him and Mick, laughing over drinks at the club. There was no warning, no threat, but Josef knew, Mick's life was forfeit. From that moment onward Josef had not rested. He had contacted everyone he knew to find the whereabouts of this maniac. He'd alerted everyone in the city to contact him with _any_ suspicious activity.

So far all Josef had was a name, _Vladimir Pricolic_. Josef had laughed when he first saw it. _The man has style, I have to give him that…but traveling with a name like that…_ Vlad being the name of a well known, blood-thirsty tyrant, and pricolic being the Romanian word for vampire.

Josef had been searching for any sign of this Mr. Pricolic showing up in LA. He knew time was limited; Vlad was not one for long drawn out torture. He would strike, hard and fast, and be gone before anyone was the wiser. That's how this feud went. They would hurt those close to each other as often as possible. There were no lengthy battles, no showdowns, not even face to face confrontation. Each left his mark, each knew who was responsible.

But Josef suspected this would be different. Vlad had never been so careless as to let Josef see him. It had been decades—near a century—since their last encounter. Josef had thought of it as a truth. They lived on opposite sides of the world and avoided all dealings that put them in contact with each other. The Iron Curtain had made this arrangement all that much easier. How Vlad had escaped the Eastern Block, Josef didn't care to know, but undoubtedly there was a trail of bodies.

Josef was hoping for some information, something that could help him understand Vlad's next move. The long silence between the two had put Josef at ease. _Maybe that's what he wanted…or maybe something happened…_

Suddenly the phone rang. Josef jumped slightly, but grabbed it before it could ring again. "Hello?"

"Josef, I have some news."

"What?"

"Vlad _is_ in LA, like you feared."

"Anything else?" Josef growled.

"He's found a target. I don't know if it means anything to you, but it's a Mick St. John."

Josef froze. He had known that already, but hearing it confirmed still chilled him to the bone, better than any freezer ever could. "When?" Josef choked out.

"Soon. He's found an address-"

Josef didn't need to listen to the rest. Vlad was headed for Mick's and so was Josef…

* * *

Josef burst through the doors of Mick's apartment, not bothering with the lock. Mick, who was standing in his kitchen, turned around in utter confusion at Josef's sudden arrival.

"What the hell are you—"

Josef silenced him with a wave of his hand and looked around the apartment for any sign of a disturbance. He inhaled deeply, trying to find the slightest hint of anything out of the ordinary. Once he was satisfied that no one else was near, he motioned for Mick to follow him.

Mick stared at Josef. His friend looked liked one possessed. His movements were smooth, but more animalistic than usual. Mick had never seen Josef's eyes gleam like they were now and he was frightened. For once, Josef looked the menacing, nearly 400 year old vampire he was. Mick imagined he wouldn't look far out of place in one of the dime theater reels of Dracula. He probably could pull off the cape better than any of the actors who ever tried.

Mick shook these thoughts from his mind as Josef beckoned to him. He wasn't sure if he should go, Josef looked…dangerous. Mick hesitated, unsure if he should leave his meal and join Josef in whatever strange quest he had in mind this time.

Josef noticed Mick's hesitation. He relaxed his tense stance and gave Mick his best, 'Oh, come on!' look he could muster, again motioning for Mick to follow him.

Mick's tension eased when Josef summoned him a second time. He saw more Josef in his friend's posture and facial expression, but that look still haunted his eyes. Mick couldn't quite place it. He'd never seen anything quite like it, and he'd known Josef for years, better than most people know their own brother.

Impatiently, Josef marched across Mick's living room and proceeded to grab Mick's hand, dragging him from the place. Mick followed, a little reluctantly, still starting at Josef's face. When they reached the hallway Josef's eye flicked nervously around. That's when Mick understood. _Fear._ What Mick was seeing in his friend's eyes was fear. It was an emotion Mick didn't know Josef to posses. _What could the most powerful, dangerous man around have to fear?_

Mick suddenly panicked. If Josef was afraid, and truly afraid like his face showed, then Mick should be downright terrified. "Josef? What's going on? Josef!" Mick pleaded with his stoic friend. Josef silenced him with another wave of his hand and continued to pull him down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Josef shoved Mick against the wall next to the door and covered his body with his as he looked out the small window into the lobby. Mick stayed perfectly still, not wanting to admit the effect Josef's body pressed against his own was having on him.

Josef looked back at Mick, fear and worry written all across his features. "I'm sorry, brother. I hoped it would never come to this." Josef pressed a quick kiss to Mick's lips and pulled back quickly. "Do not follow me," he said in a warning tone, clearly pronouncing every word.

Before Mick could ask what he meant, Josef was out the door. Mick took a step to follow him, but remembered Josef's parting words. Mick stood there confused. _Why did Josef burst in? Why did he look so…terrified?_—It hurt to even think the word, Josef's fear horrified Mick.—_Why did he drag me down here, just to leave me? What is he afraid of?_ The last question burned in Mick's mind.

Mick was heading for the stairs, back to his apartment, when he heard the wall behind him rattle with a thud, as if something very heavy had been thrown against it. Mick whirled around and focused all his senses on the lobby. The concrete construction of the stairwell and the solid door hindered his ability to tell what was going on, but he knew it was a fight.

Mick crept to the door, listening to the sounds of a scuffle that must have been monumental on the other side. The roars and shrieks that met his ears convinced him that it was a vampire fight and since the only vampire in the area that Mick knew about was Josef, he wondered if his friend had finally lost it and went feral. Mick reached out with his emotions carefully, bracing himself against the onslaught of Josef's rage.

Mick felt Josef's presence instantly. It confused Mick because Josef wasn't feral. He was very much in control. Fear and pain raked through him and Mick swaggered sideways as his knees threatened to collapse beneath him.

_What the hell? Who could hurt Josef…?_ Then Mick remembered one drunken night when Josef had strolled down memory lane, telling Mick of his past. He had grown very somber when Mick had jokingly asked about arch-enemies. Josef's answer had been a somber whisper, "You know nothing of fear. Your worst fear was waking to find yourself dead. There are things far worse than death, Mick…far, far worse…"

Mick was pulled from the thought by a practically gruesome blow to the stomach. Mick staggered backward as he heard a sharp cry of pain come from the room beyond. _One of those enemies must have come back for him,_ Mick thought. _Why did he come to me? He must need help…but he said not to follow?i Then it struck Mick. iHe needs my support. Right here._

Mick opened himself to Josef. He let all of Josef's pain and fear flow into him. He took Josef's beating and gave him the strength to fight back. Mick could hear and feel the fight turn in Josef's favor. The pain started to subside and a high coursed through Mick like he'd never felt before. _Adrenaline…Josef's adrenaline has kicked in_.

Mick continued to listen for sounds of the battle on the other side of the door. He left himself open to Josef, but he felt Josef's mind slipping away. Suddenly, it was gone and Mick was left alone in the stairwell, slumped against a wall, clutching his chest.

He hadn't realized what it felt like until that moment. What it felt like not to have Josef around. His heart tore from his chest and he fell to his knees with the effort to keep breathing. _Josef was gone!_

Mick grasped for the door, he wasn't thinking—he couldn't. If he thought about it, it'd hurt too much. All Mick could focus on was finding and killing whatever Josef had been fighting. It didn't even occur to Mick that if it could defeat someone of Josef's power, he wouldn't have a chance.

Mick raced through the door and surveyed the room. It was obvious that a chaotic battle had taken place there. The room was a mess with debris and the first thing that caught Mick's eyes was a column at the far end of the room—well, what had once been a column that was. It was now splintered about three quarters of the way up and broken into smaller spikes that were splintered off, like something had tried to tear through it. The column was a dismal sight, but what caught Mick's attention was the body impaled upon it.

It wasn't a simple through the heart impalement, but rather a full body, from anus to mouth impalement. The victim's eyes were wide and Mick knew that even though he couldn't move, he was alive, or at least undead, and therefore could still feel the pain. Mick's eyes welled with tears and he couldn't help but cry out in joy that it wasn't Josef on that stake.

_But what happened to him? Why can I not feel Josef? Where is he?_ Mick searched the room, carefully avoiding looking at the staked man, but the mess gave no clue as to Josef's whereabouts. Finally, Mick looked back at the man on the stake.

The man's paralyzed face was twisted up in a pained expression. Mick looked away, deciding that he needed to get a Cleaner here immediately before anyone saw this gruesome scene.

As Mick made the phone call—from the lobby's pay phone—he viewed the wreckage again. His heart still hurt and he tried not to breathe more than was necessary to speak, but when he was forced to take a larger breath to explain exactly what the job would entail, he smelt it.

_Josef's blood!_ Mick would know that scent anywhere. He dropped the phone and followed the trail right to the body on the stake. Mick looked up at the grimacing man and then down, horrified. When he glanced down that's when he saw the hand sticking out from under the rubble.

Mick was on his knees instantly, carefully lifting the debris. He managed to pull off what looked like a chunk of the ceiling from Josef's body. Once the ceiling was removed Mick knew why he could no longer feel Josef's emotions. Josef's body lay in a mangled heap. His neck was clearly snapped and a few of his limbs too. A large shaft of wood was lodged in his gut, but worst of all, a thin spike of wood ran straight through his heart.

Josef was dead, as dead as any vampire could get short of fire and scythes. Mick reached for the stake, but drew his hand back immediately. It was too thin, and Mick couldn't risk breaking it, for fear it would splinter and cause permanent damage.

"Josef?" Mick whispered, knowing full well that with his neck snapped Josef couldn't hear him. "I'm going to get some blood, to help you through this, okay?" Mick paused as if waiting for some kind of sign that it was okay, then he sped upstairs to get every supply he could think of.

He returned to find the scene the same as he left it. Again he crouched next to Josef, not sure how to proceed. He couldn't feed Josef, to help with the healing, he couldn't remove the stake, and he had no idea how to move his body without causing more damage than was already done. And he really didn't want to think about what would happen if the stake should splinter in Josef's heart.

Luckily, Mick didn't have long to think about it. The Cleaner and her crew showed up, as punctual as ever. The group hesitated for a moment, not sure how to proceed. Mick thought he heard the Cleaner whisper something that sounded like 'Ironic' before she gave a few hurried orders and made her way over to Mick. She laid a calming hand on his shoulder that made him want to let go of the sobs he'd been holding back.

Mick watched as a small, mousy looking girl, kneeled on the other side of Josef. She pulled out a medical kit and was delicately cutting Josef's clothes away from the stake so that she could get a better look at it.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly.

"They fought." Mick didn't have any better answer than the obvious.

"Did you impale him?"

"NO!" Mick screamed, before he realized that the woman was talking about the man above them on the column and not Josef. "No. Josef did. It was like this when I came in."

"How did they both end up paralyzed? Were there more?"

"I don't know. I didn't see the fight. I don't think there were others."

"Hum…" the Cleaner surveyed the scene. "Maybe Josef impaled him, but was caught off guard, maybe he feel back, snapping his neck…but how did the stake end up in his stomach and his heart?"

"The one in his stomach was earlier," Mick said, remembering the mental blow to the abdomen.

The Cleaner looked at him curiously, but made no comment. "He couldn't have fallen on a stake that fine—it would have snapped beneath him…"

"There was a piece of the ceiling on him." Mick said absent-mindedly.

"Hum," The Cleaner mused. "That must be what staked him."

The Cleaner stood by Mick as the medic cut Josef's chest open to remove the paralyzing stake more effectively. For once, Mick was glad that Josef's neck was broken, or else he would have twitched in pain as the girl delicately removed the spindly spike form his heart.

Once she was sure the stake was removed, the girl fitted Josef's chest muscles back together and started straightening his limbs. Mick noticed that she was careful and delicate in her movements and it caught him off guard when a sudden pain washed through him, like fire in his veins.

Josef's eyes opened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The medic quickly poured a bottle of blood into Josef's mouth and swiftly removed the large hunk of wood from his abdomen. Josef gasped in pain again and Mick doubled over with the reverberations of that pain, nearly blacking out. The ancient vampire grasped at the bottle of blood like a newborn, clinging to life. Mick felt the pain slowly subside as Josef continued to drink.

"Welcome back to the land of the undead, Josef." The Cleaner smirked.

Josef put down the bottle. "Always nice to hear that, Adalia." The Cleaner smiled and turned back to her crew.

Mick crept towards Josef. Josef smiled at Mick. Mick beamed back at him. "Sorry about not removing the stake sooner," was all Mick could think of to say.

Josef shook his head. "You were wonderful, Mick. You gave me the strength to fight." Mick smiled, glad to know he had helped. Josef reached up, grasping Mick's shoulder in a brotherly manner. "I'm sorry. I should have told you about all this."

"Don't be. Your personal affairs are your own. You have horrors in your past, so what? I'm just glad that I could help get rid of this one."

At that moment, the Cleaner walked back over to where Josef lay on the floor. "What do you want us to do with him?"

"Leave him on the stake…in the middle of the desert. Fitting justice, don't you think?" Josef grinned evilly.

The Cleaner returned his grin. "Very fitting."

The Cleaner rounded up her crew, who had put the lobby back together, minus the splintered column. Mick looked at Josef, confused. "Who is he?"

"His name is Vlad III, but it doesn't really matter now." Josef smiled. "What do you say to a drink?" Mick grinned and helped Josef up, supporting his weight as they waited for the elevator to Mick's loft.


	15. Love is Not Self Seeking

Sorry for the wait. I had to move home this last weekend and I had all my clothes stolen from my car, so needless to say I haven't been in the writing mood. I want you to all know that I have finished the outline for the sequel to this story and I am really excited to get started on it!

Oh, and yes the second part is the red room scene from 'Out of the Past.'

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Not Self-Seeking**-_1983_

_"The best proof of love is trust."_  
-Joyce Brothers

"Josef, I don't know what to say…" Mick began.

Josef waved off his comment. "Then don't, Mick. It's not a big deal. It's just a key."

"Yeah, but it's a key to _your_ house. You, Mr. Paranoid-About-Security, are giving me a key. Aren't you afraid I'll lose it and someone will get in and-"

"I trust you," Josef interjected. "Besides, it's not like it's an invitation to let yourself in whenever you feel like it. It's so that you can get in if I'm unavailable or if I ask you to pick up something-"

"Or you lock yourself out?" Mick asked.

Josef glared at him. "I haven't locked myself out in nearly eight decades."

"Yeah, but back then it was a lot easier to talk a lock smith into opening the door for you. Now they have to verify that you are the owner of the house."

"Yes, well. If that _ever_ happens I'll be sure to call you." Josef said grumpily.

"Thanks, Josef. It really means a lot to me that you gave this to me."

Josef nodded knowingly. Their relationship had progressed in the years following Mick's suicide attempt. At first Josef was convinced they could never be just friends again, but Mick was proving him wrong.

Someday the urge to jump Mick was so strong Josef nearly had to lock himself in silver shackles, but others, it was bearable. Josef could tell that Mick wanted him too. Sometimes he caught the younger man giving him lustful looks, but he never acted upon those instincts.

Josef had spent countless hours trying to figure out how to subtly convince Mick into giving into his desires, but he never attempted any of his theories. Josef loved Mick. He knew that now and if he tried to seduce him he would most likely lose him forever. That was a sacrifice Josef wasn't willing to make.

So Josef bided his time, knowing that that was all he could do. He would wait until Mick and the world were ready to accept their relationship. He would wait until eternity if he had to. That's why he had come over this evening. He wanted to give Mick a key to his house to show that he was willing to let Mick in anytime he was ready.

Mick fidgeted nervously. Josef watched as the young one debated with himself. He waited for Mick to speak. Suddenly Mick jumped up and bounded up the stairs. Josef wondered if he should follow, but before he could make up his mind, Mick was back, clutching something in his fist.

"Josef, I know it doesn't mean the same, being given in response, but I want you to have this," Mick held out a key. "I want you to be able to get in here if anything happens, or if you just need a place to stay. My door is always open to you."

Josef took the key from Mick's hand. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to hug Mick and never let him go and at the same time he wanted to punch him in the face. _Does Mick really understand what I meant when I gave him my key? Does he mean the same?_ It was really unfair, in one small gesture, Mick just given Josef every reason to hope and pine for the next few decades.

"Thanks," Josef finally muttered, slipping the key into his pocket.

Mick gave him a crooked grin. "You're welcome. I hope you don't mind, but I have a client coming over soon."

"Huh, what…oh, sure," Josef mumbled, still fingering the key in his pocket, contemplating all the possible meanings the key could have.

"Josef? Are you going to leave?" Mick asked, curiously a few minutes later. Josef was still standing in the middle of Mick's living room lost in thought.

Josef snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about a recent deal. I think I might have miss calculated the return. I need to go check on it," Josef said, sweeping out of the room.

Mick stared at him as he left. _What's the matter with him? He never messes up on a business deal…_ Mick pushed the thoughts from his mind and made his way to his office. He picked up the case file, _Ilean Hannigan_.

* * *

"Now, Lee Jay, I'm going to say this once, you ever hurt Ilean again, you touch a hair on her head, I'm going to come back and I'm not going to be so gentle." Mick grabbed the vile piece of filth off the ground and held him close to his face. "You tell me you understand me!"

"I understand," the wretch coughed.

"Are you sure?!" Mick demanded.

"I understand."

"Good." Mick dropped the scum back to the sidewalk where he belonged and walked away. He was confident that Lee Jay would leave Ilean alone and he headed back home for a quick meal.

Upon arriving home, Mick found Josef nervously pacing his library.

"Already breaking in the key I see," Mick commented as he headed for the kitchen.

Josef looked up. "I hope you don't mind. I was waiting for you to get back and it seemed ridiculous to wait in the hall since I have a key."

Mick smiled and him and Josef let out a small sigh of relief, glad that Mick wasn't mad. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out this evening?"

Mick paused; nearly ready to pour himself a meal from the fresh stuff he kept on hand.

"If you're busy we can go another time," Josef suggested.

"No," Mick said as he put the bottle back in the fridge. "I'd love to get a drink. I haven't had one in a while and I feel like celebrating."

Josef's face broke into a grin. "Really? What are we celebrating?"

"You need a reason?" Mick asked removing his coat.

"No, but it always makes it more fun."

Mick grinned. "Well I just taught the bad guy a lesson. Coming from me, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Bad guy, huh? Well, if he's done half as much as you or I, he'd have it coming," Josef joked. Mick's face froze and Josef realized his mistake immediately. "Um, why don't you go change. We'll take my car," Josef tried to change the subject before Mick could dwell on his comment.

A short while later Mick immerged from his room, dressed in all in white, with a matching white duster. Josef's eyes were glued to his strong frame and he swallowed thickly as Mick turned around to model.

"This good?" Mick asked.

"Yep," Josef answered, his voice a little huskier than usual.

"Good." Mick smiled. "So, what car are we taking today?"

"My newest. It's a Rolls-Royce Corniche convertible."

Mick rolled his eyes. "Another foreign car?"

"I couldn't resist when I saw the red leather interior…I'm sure you understand the difficulty of getting blood stains out of upholstery."

Mick glared. "No I don't. I'm more careful with my meals."

Josef just smirked and nodded. _Only Mick would wear white to a vampire club. On second thought…_ "Mick, why don't we just go to my place?" Josef hoped that Mick wouldn't object. Maybe, just maybe, if Josef could get Mick to drop his guards for the evening they could work their way up to his freezer room, whereas, if they were at a club, Mick would have plenty of opportunity on the way home to think about the consequences of his actions.

"Really? I thought the point was to celebrate?" Mick replied.

"It is, but you know that there is a constant party at my place whether I'm there or not."

Mick smiled. Josef was renown for being a gracious host and his latest party had started in July of 1980 and was still going strong. "Sure, I always liked that red lighting, made my skin look human..." Mick replied.

* * *

Mick and Josef arrived at Josef's party house. The main room glowed red from the lights that came from everywhere and nowhere. Mick found a chair and splayed himself out on it, slightly tired from the days excursion.

Josef grinned and sat on the arm of the chair, giving Mick a soldering glare. A few decades earlier and he would have been of Mick's lap, kissing the incredibly sexy vampire's lips, but now he just looked longingly down at his friend.

Mick observed the room and smiled up at Josef, fangs gleaming. Josef flashed his own fang studded grin back. "What are you in the mood for? Drinks or a dance?"

"Drinks, defiantly," Mick replied.

Josef stuck out his tongue, licking his fangs as he brought out the Konstantin charm and motioned to two women across the room. The girls came complacently with shy smiles and Josef turned back to Mick.

"Red or white?" Josef asked Mick like he was offering him wine with dinner.

"I will take…the red," Mick replied, knowing full well that Josef avoided red heads for some reason and since his friend was paying he could at least give him the courtesy of taking his less favorite, besides, she _was_ beautiful.

Mick didn't ask her name, there was no need. It only made things harder in the end. Mick took her onto his lap and stroked her neck, coxing the blood to pound even harder. Without a second thought to what he was doing, he sunk his fangs into her delectable neck. Somewhere over his shoulder he heard Josef do the same.

Josef heard Mick's girl moan with the pleasure of his bite and a twinge of jealousy reared up inside him. He attacked his meal more forcefully and might have gone too far had his attendant not tapped him on his back.

"I told you, not while I'm eating," Josef said, trying to sound angry, but slightly relieved that he hadn't done anything too drastic with the girl.

"It's for your friend…"

Josef took the phone and held it up to Mick. "It's your answering service…" he said. Glad to break up the Mick and his meal.

Mick removed his fangs from the girl's neck and composed himself as he took the phone. A part of Josef rejoiced when Mick let go of the freshie and left her on the arm of the chair to talk to whoever was calling.

Josef went back to his meal and finished her off with style, pleasuring the girl as he drew his last mouthful. The girl moaned loudly and her eyes nodded shut, spent from both pleasure and blood loss. Josef grinned to himself, satisfied at her reaction. He looked over to see if he could detect any jealousy from Mick.

Mick was standing at his side, his eyes averted from the girl. "Sorry, Josef, but I have to go. Something's come up…"

Josef rolled his eyes. "Can't they do anything by themselves? You deserve a night to relax."

Mick's eyes looked distant and Josef knew that even if he convinced him to stay Mick would be no more fun for the rest of the evening. He sighed. "You work too hard, Mick…"

Mick could tell by Josef's tone that he wasn't trying to stop him, only voicing his opinion. The corner of Mick's mouth tugged up into a grin. "What can I say? I love my job."

Josef shook his head. "Don't do anything stupid."

Mick grinned. "Me? Stupid? Never…"

Josef smiled and clapped Mick on the shoulder before he left. _That boy is going to be the death of me..._


	16. Love is Not Easily Angered

Sorry to my beta's again.

This is the 1983 Superbowl scene that was referenced in the show. I did look up the game history so all the plays are correct (to the best on my knowledge), but if it is wrong, give me a break. It was played before I was born! I am an American football fan, so please bear with me if you are not. There is a point to showing this outing.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love is Not Easily Angered**-_1983_

_"You cannot be lonely if you like the person you're alone with."_  
-Wayne Dryer

"Come in, Mick," Josef said, not bothering to look up. He would know that scent anywhere, not to mention that his heart felt less tight all morning, which Josef had learned meant that he'd be seeing Mick soon.

"Sorry for disturbing you at work, Josef," Mick said as he made his way to the couch in the office. Josef's head snapped up. Mick's voice might be calm and collected, but a torment of emotions were swirling around in him; anger, relief, fear, insecurity, despair, hope…

"What's wrong, Mick?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's-" Josef cut Mick off with a glare. Mick sighed. "Okay, something's…different. I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

Josef stopped working and walked over to his cooler to retrieve a flask of blood and two glasses. He sat next to Mick on the couch and handed Mick a glass. "What's different?"

Mick drained the glass in one gulp and grimaced at the cool liquid as it slid down his throat. "She's gone."

"Who?" Josef had a good guess who 'she' was, but he wanted to hear it from Mick.

"Coraline," Mick whispered as he poured another glass.

Josef nodded. "And…it's for good this time?"

"Yes, no, I don't know…" Mick sipped at his second glass then slammed it down on the table. "Damnit! I don't know if I should be happy or upset! I mean, I hate her, but there is a part of me that will always love her."

Josef sat quietly and let Mick vent. Losing one's sire was one of the hardest things and Mick had lost Coraline so many times it should be criminal. The way that woman played with his emotions pushed Josef beyond anger. Josef had told himself many times that he would have been much better for Mick's mental and emotional stability.

"Mick, you have to let her go. Your relationship with her is self-destructive. I know you never got a clean break from her and that you never wanted this life, but you have to forgive her or forget her and move on."

Mick listened to Josef's speech, but he didn't say a word. He nodded, but Josef had the distinct impression that what he was saying was going in one ear and out the other.

Suddenly, Mick stood up. "I have to find her. I have to apologize and tell her I didn't mean whatever it is I said that made her leave."

Mick headed for the door, but Josef cut him off. "Oh no, no way. I am not letting you go crawling back to her. Don't you understand? This is what she lives for, to drive men crazy. She has you so wrapped around her little figure that you come crawling back to apologize for something that was _her_ fault."

Mick strained against Josef grip on his arm, trying to free himself and bolt to the door, but Josef kept a hold of him.

"I have to apologize."

"Give it a day. I was going to call you anyway. I have tickets to the game."

Mick stopped struggling. "Game? What game?"

"The Superbowl? It's at the Rose Bowl this year."

"You have tickets? I didn't know you liked football?"

"First, it is American football and, second, no I don't care for modern sports, but I put a lot of money on the Miami Dolphins because I heard they were a shoe-in to win and I decided to get a seat to watch the game."

"A seat? You know that the stadium is outside…in the sun…"

"Yes. That's why I got seats in a private box." Josef grinned as Mick's mouth fell open. _A private box at the Superbowl…that must have cost a fortune. What had Josef bet…?_

"Sure, I'll come," Mick agreed. He'd always wanted to go to a Superbowl, but he never thought he'd have the money. He remembered watching games from the cheap seats with his father and wishing he could be in the box and the 50 yard line.

Mick followed Josef to his car and settled in. Josef loosened his tie and rolled down the windows. The early rays of the dawn were creeping over the horizon and Mick started wishing he'd brought the flask from Josef's office with them.

"Don't worry. I've arranged for a snack at the game," Josef said, sensing Mick's worry and hunger. "We should be there before the crowds."

"You sure? People camp-out in the parking lot for these games. Josef looked at Mick like he was insane so Mick dropped the statement. "Why the Dolphins?"

"Supposedly they have a killer defense. They call them the 'Killer Bees' and they won the last match up they had against the Indians."

"You mean the Redskins?" Mick asked.

"Whatever."

"You know that was ten years ago right? The whole teams changed since then and with the players' strike this season…" Josef was looking at Mick like he was crazy. "What?" Mick asked.

"How do you know all this?"

"I follow the leagues. I like the game. My father used to take me."

Josef nodded. "My father used to take me to the bear fights, but since the instigation of PETA they've been closed down."

Mick didn't respond. He couldn't. How do you respond to something like that? There was no way to console Josef because he didn't know what it was like to see everything you know change around you. Mick had seen his life change in the last thirty years, but he couldn't fathom the exponential difference Josef had observed, especially since he was born before the Industrial Revolution.

Josef chuckled to himself. "PETA…if they ever got a hold of us, I'd wonder what they'd do?"

"Probably give us a reward for helping punish animal abusers."

Josef and Mick smiled. Josef pulled up to the stadium and he and Mick took a special elevator to their box, which, in true Josef fashion, was on the fifty yard line.

"Great seats," Mick commented as he sat down. Josef motioned for two young women to join them and they were quickly engrossed in their morning refreshments.

As the game was gearing up to go, Josef called his bookie to make sure everything was good to go.

"How much did you bet, Josef?"

"A million."

"A million dollars?!"

"Yes. It's a nice round figure."

Mick's eyes were wide. He knew Josef liked to take risks—he'd been going to poker night for more than a decade—but he never thought Josef would risk so much on something he couldn't control the outcome of.

"I hope you win," Mick muttered.

Josef just smiled at him. "Shhh, the games starting…"

* * *

Miami scored on their second possession with a 76 yard touchdown. This excited Josef, but he was so unfamiliar with the game that Mick spent most of the time explaining the calls to him and even Mick was confused—the game had changed a lot since his dad used to take him.

Two minutes before the half the Redskins tied up the game 10-10. Josef was on the edge of his seat until Miami returned the kickoff for a 98 yard touchdown—the first in Superbowl history as the commentator proudly announced.

So, at half-time the Dolphins lead the Redskins 17-10 and Josef was pretty happy with himself. He splurged and enjoyed another freshie, as did Mick. The two were having a wonderful guys' day out when it finally hit Mick that there was no tension in the room. The sexual tension that suffocated him when he was around Josef was gone.

They were friends again. They could have fun without being physical. Relief and anxiety flowed through Mick. But what did this mean?

Did Josef not care for him anymore? Mick didn't know if he could handle that on top of Coraline's latest disappearance. Was this a step in the right direction? God only knew…

"Mick? What are you thinking about?" Josef's voice broke his concentration.

"Uh, nothing. Just…nothing."

Josef smiled and went back to looking at the field. "Well you just missed one hell of a play, the nickleback handed the ball to the guy on the end who ran backward and around his own team to the other side of the field where he turned and ran all the way to the 9 yard line."

"Quarterback," Mick muttered. Josef looked at him confused and Mick just shook him head and asked, "A reverse play?"

"Yeah, that's what the announcer called it. Too bad it was the other team—Damnit! They scored," Josef yelled.

"Only a field goal. Your team's still up by four points."

"Oh. Good."

* * *

The game went on with interceptions and forced returns, but when the Redskins were sitting on another third down within field goal range, instead of kicking, they tried for the fourth down. The play would later be known as the I-Right 70 Chip, but its unprecedented use (of a right fake) fooled the Dolphins quarterback and lead to a 43 yard touchdown.

Josef screamed at the team coach and referee through the window. The Dolphins were now trailing 17-20.

As the two minute warning sounded, Josef was on his feat, pacing. The Redskins had possession of the ball and were looking to run the clock down by playing a running game, but on a third down pass the Redskins scored…again.

The game ended 27-17, Redskins. Josef had lost a million dollars and Mick was terrified that he would kill the coach and team out of spite, but Josef looked quite calm.

"Josef?" Mick asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Mick?"

"Are you alright?"

Josef sighed. "Yes, Mick. I'm alright."

"You lost a lot of money…"

"To you maybe, but to me that was a bad day at the office or a late night in Vegas."

"You're taking this awful well," Mick observed.

Josef chuckled and stood up. "If I fell to pieces every time I lost money, I wouldn't be where I am today. You have to take risks to make money and sometimes that means you lose."

"But you said Miami was a sure bet…"

"My bookie said that. My _ex-_bookie. Believe me, I will no longer be taking tips from him."

Mick smiled and stood up to join Josef. The crowd had basically cleared and the sun was setting. Mick was so tired he couldn't wait to get back home and get into his freezer, he'd been up for two days straight.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Josef offered. "There's an extra freezer in the guest room and I'm sure you don't need to go home right now and have to face the memories of Coraline again."

Mick nodded. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to be as far away from Coraline, her scent and her stuff as he could. Funny, Coraline always sent him into Josef's arms for safety.

_It really is like they are both my sires…But if that's true then this is one dysfunctional family. I've slept with both my 'mother' and 'father'…_ Mick quickly stopped that train of though. This had been a wonderful day and he wasn't about to ruin it by bringing the sexual frustration back into the room.

_You know…I actually feel closer to Josef now than I ever have in the past. It's like…like being his friend is a deeper connection than being his lover. Maybe I was wrong about us… Maybe we can work it out…_

* * *

Coraline paced the living room. She had left Mick yesterday. She had made a big scene as she walked out and she had expected him to come crawling back to her by this afternoon, but he was still missing.

She had planned this so well, she had used all her talent to make him think he was the one who had to apologize. She couldn't wait to get him on his knees begging for her to take him back. That was right where she liked him, subordinate to her.

_I had him. I know I did…JOSEF!_ She thought. Josef was the only one who could have sidetracked Mick and being that it was the middle of the afternoon, he must being staying at Josef's mansion.

_Well, two can play at that game…You'll see I'll give Mick what you never can…_ Coraline stormed off into their room to pack.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Okay, this is most likely the last update for a while, but I promise to get working on it as soon as possible! I promised you a sex scene and there will be a sex scene.**


	17. Love Keeps No Record of Wrongs

Sorry for the wait, but now that Together is finished I can finish this and move on to its sequel. To remind you where we left off I've taken Mick and Corlaine's last thoughts from the pervious chapter and posted them here to get you back in the mood.

Enjoy!!

* * *

_You know…I actually feel closer to Josef now than I ever have in the past. It's like…like being his friend is a deeper connection than being his lover. Maybe I was wrong about us… Maybe we can work it out…_ Mick thought.

Coraline paces the party house. _Who could have thwarted my planes…JOSEF! Well, two can play at that game…You'll see I'll give Mick what you never can…_ Coraline stormed off into their room to pack.

* * *

**Love Keeps No Record of Wrongs**-_1985_

_"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop."_  
-H. L. Mencken

Mick looked out over the city. The sun had set a few minutes ago and he was enjoying the afterglow of the sunset without the pain.

_Two years. I can't believe it has been two years since she left…And I couldn't be happier._ Mick smiled to himself. Mick's PI business was booming and his relationship with Josef was stronger than ever, and best of all, Coraline was totally absent.

Mick had returned to find her stuffed packed and her entire identity on the kitchen counter, passports, drivers licenses, credit cards, all of it. She didn't want to be followed and Mick didn't care to bother, so he packed his stuff and re-inhabited his trusty apartment.

Josef had been more than supportive and Mick had even been able to broach the topic of their past relationship. The conversation went well, even with the awkwardness Mick felt. They had talked about how things had progressed and where things might go.

Josef had been less than candid in telling Mick that he still liked him. He even went so far as to admit that he hoped they could be together in the future, but he didn't want to pressure Mick into anything. He was willing to wait, he had eternity after all…

Mick smiled as he thought about Josef. He wasn't sure about them. He liked how he felt when he was with Josef, but he still didn't know how he felt about BEING with Josef. The more he lived in the vampire world the more he thought it might not be too bad. He had met a few vampires with committed partners of both sexes and found that they were widely accepted and society was more open to the idea than twenty years earlier, but his traditional roots hindered his happiness with Josef.

_Maybe…maybe I should call him. It wouldn't hurt to feel what it's like again… The way his hands felt on my skin, the sounds he makes when he's aroused, the way his tongue curls perfectly with mine…_

Mick sighed as the sky darkened fully. _I'll wait to see what he does. I've been dropping hints recently, maybe he will make the first move…_

He walked slowly back inside. _Time to start another night…_

* * *

Josef sat at his desk, fumbling through paperwork. He couldn't concentrate. He had one of those bad feelings, like something big was going to happen and he just couldn't shake it.

_I wonder what Mick is doing tonight? He might be up to going out, business is good and it might be good to keep an eye on him…_

Josef smiled as he reached for the phone. He was reminded of the 'chat' Mick and he had had awhile back. Mick had broached the subject of their relationship and Josef had taken the opportunity to tell the truth. He wanted to be with Mick, whenever Mick was ready. Josef had relished the look of lust on Mick face as he made that statement, but still the young one held back. _Damn that 1940's mentality! He seems more relaxed with the idea after meeting Arthur and Friedrich, maybe if I take him out tonight I can try seducing him. Remind him of the fun we used to have… He'll come around._

Josef dialed Mick's number anxiously waiting as it rang. Mick picked up with his usually cheerful self. "Hello?"

"Mick, it's Josef. What are you doing tonight?"

There was a pause as Mick contemplated his schedule. "Nothing important, do you want to come over?"

"Yes," Josef smiled. "What time?"

"Give me a half hour to clean up the office."

"I'll see you then." Josef hung-up. He was excited at the prospect of going to Mick's. Tonight might be the night Mick decided to let his guards down. He had been so close in recent weeks, Josef had a strong feeling that this was it and yet, all the while, the bad feeling kept rising in his chest, choking him.

* * *

Mick had finished cleaning his desk and he headed for the door of his office. As he neared, he was stopped by a knock at the door. Mick checked his watch. _Right on time, as usually._ Mick headed to the door and opened it, expecting to find Josef starring back at him, but instead a young woman flung herself at him.

"Mr. St. John, please. Someone took my daughter…" the woman was crying and by the smell of it, she had been crying for days. Mick looked down at the petite woman and saw a small photograph in her hand of the most charming little girl. Mick heart swelled with hatred towards the person who could commit such a crime.

"The police have nothing. It's been two days…"

Mick sighed. Josef would have to wait.

Josef approached Mick's apartment with a hop in his step. He was in such a good mood, he missed all the emotions in the air. Josef opened Mick's front door and prepared to wait on the couch, but he never made it.

The smell of Mick's anxiety and a strange (human) woman's fear and despair hit him like a lightning bolt. It took Josef less than a second to realize Mick was gone and wouldn't be coming back. Josef sniffed the room one more time to understand what happened.

He saw the whole scene unfold. How the woman barged in and pleaded with Mick to save her daughter. How Mick agreed and grabbed his coat, scrawling a note on his desk (most likely explaining what happened to Josef) and left with the woman.

Josef made his way through the office to Mick's desk, where the note was. It simply read, _Last minute case, sorry. I'll see you soon. –Mick_

As Josef scanned the note a vision hit him so hard he doubled over. The power of the emotions was over whelming and he cried for the exertion it took to keep up. He'd only seen something like this a few times before, but he knew what it was instantly. It was the future. His future without Mick. Mick might not know it yet, but this simple note was to come between them for a life time.

The bad feeling that had been looming over Josef all afternoon came crashing down around his head. He and Mick wouldn't be getting back together. There would be a rift between them the size of a person, a petite blond person, to be exact.

Josef lay, curled on the floor, with silent tears streaming down his face, as he relived his worst fears over and over again.

* * *

Mick wasn't surprised when his old key fit the lock. _Of course Coraline didn't change it. She wanted me to come back…_ Mick puzzled as to why he still had the key, but decided it was because he was just to lazy to remove it from his key chain, not some deep seeded desire to have something that still connected him to _her._

Mick crept down the stairs. He hoped to get to the rapid heartbeat of the frightened child before his psycho ex-wife could show up and traumatize the kid any more. As he approached the room he realized he was already too late. Coraline was in the room…with the girl…

Mick entered the room and located the girl immediately. She was shaking in fear and Mick tried to calm her, but failed to get to her before Coraline glided down from the ceiling. _She always was one for big entrances…Well, this will be her last…_

* * *

Josef lounged in Mick's arm chair. He had decided to stay and confront Mick. The future he saw didn't look quite so bleak as it did at first and that thought gave him hope, that he could change the future, but his heart was still shattered to pieces only holding together with that faintest of hopes.

He could smell Mick before the elevator chimed. He stood and straightened his suit. Mick entered his apartment, weary. His head snapped up immediately at Josef scent. The two locked eyes and each knew that the conversation that was to follow was not going to be fun.

"Hi," Josef offered the first statement.

"Hi," Mick meekly returned.

There was a long pause than Mick started up quickly. "I'm sorry, but I had to go. I left a-"

"I read it." Josef cut him off.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I wanted to see you."

Mick heaved a heavy sigh. "Josef…"

Josef silenced him with a finger to his lips. Mick didn't even detect that he had crossed the room. "Don't say it, Mick. Please, don't say it."

"I have to." Mick's eyes pleaded with Josef.

"No you don't. So Coraline's a bitch. It doesn't make you a monster too."

"But that's just it. If the person who sired me is a monster, how can I not be one too?"

"Because you are nothing like her. You saved the girl, you didn't kidnap her."

"I can't, Josef," Mick said as he scooted around his friend and made his way to the kitchen for a drink.

Josef stayed where he'd been, his back to Mick. "You could be happy."

"At whose expense? Certainly not that little girl's." Mick could swear he heard Josef choked back a sob.

"Fine. But I'm here. I'll always be here. When you want a break from being a saint, I'll get you an all night pass to hell." Josef left before Mick could respond.

Mick had heard the irony and hurt in Josef's voice and he could smell the tears his friend refused to show.

_I am truly sorry my friend, but for the sake of that little girl and all the others like her out there I can never be that ma-vampire again. We were never meant to be._

Mick brought the glass of blood to his lips and sniffed the fresh blood inside. All the feelings off loss, first his humanity, than his wife and now his best friend, rose inside of him and he threw the glass against the wall, watching in pleasure as it shattered and stained the wall red.

Mick pulled out the girl's photo her mother had given him to help him find her. _Well, Beth, I hope you're worth all this…_


	18. Love Does Not Delight in Evil

Happy Indian Independence Day!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love Does Not Delight in Evil**-_1985_

_"To love abundantly is to live abundantly, and to love forever is to live forever."_  
-Henry Drummond

Josef sat in his office, a glass of forgotten blood on his desk as he stared out the window. He hadn't worked in two days. He hadn't slept and he hadn't eaten.

_This is a bad as when Sarah…when Sarah…_ Josef choked back another round of sobs. Thinking of his beautiful Sarah only made him more guilty and lonely at the prospect of losing Mick too.

Josef hadn't seen his best friend since he'd walked out of his apartment, crying. He had hoped that Mick would follow him out, trying to stop him, but it never happened. Even now he hoped that Mick would come storming through the doors. He didn't care if Mick was angry at him for leaving, he just wanted to see him again, to be close to him…

Josef's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. He stood up and walked to the door to tell the originator of the noise that they were fired, but he ran into something solid.

Josef looked up to see that the something solid was Mick's chest and his eyes were burning down into his. The next thing Josef knew he lips were on Mick's, or Mick's were his. He didn't know who initiated the kiss and he didn't care.

Mick ran his tongue along Josef's lips, asking for entrance, which Josef immediately granted. He moaned as Mick's tongue made contact with his and the moan reverberated back from Mick's chest.

Josef snaked his hands around Mick and pulled him closer to his chest. Mick panted into Josef's mouth and Josef felt his friend's growing arousal, which made him harden in turn. Josef ran his hands down Mick's back and cupped his ass, pulling him even closer.

* * *

_An hour earlier…_

Mick fidgeted at his desk. He couldn't sit still. Josef was constantly on his mind. _It hasn't been this bad since my fledgling days!_

He needed Josef. It was like going through DT, but for a drug that only exists in one form…Josef. Quitting him cold turkey seemed to be the best idea at the time, but his body couldn't seem to cope. Josef was on his mind, constantly, and if he kept denying himself he'd do something stupid.

_Like this!_ Mick realized he was half way to his car with keys in hand, before the thought even registered in his mind, _Go to Josef's…_

There was no denying the pull. He had to see Josef. _See him. But that's it. We will talk, I'll tell him about my decision…yes, that will be good, that will satisfy this craving, just seeing him…_

* * *

Mick pulled away from their kiss to take deep breaths of unneeded air, giving Josef a chance to kiss his way up Mick's neck to his ear. Josef smiled slightly before taking Mick's earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

Mick's reaction was exactly what Josef had intended. He turned them around and slammed Josef into the wall behind him, covering his body with his own. Mick attacked Josef's mouth as he ground their hips together.

Josef lost all coherent thought, clutching at Mick's shoulders he wrapped his leg around Mick, pulling them even closer together. He couldn't get enough of Mick's body. It'd been too long since they had done this.

Mick's hands were on Josef's shirt, trying to unbutton it, but Josef beat him to it and ripped off his own then Mick's. Mick growled low in his chest as his hands explored Josef's exposed flesh.

Josef's eyes rolled back in his head as Mick dipped his head to take Josef's nipples into his mouth. Mick could swear he heard a purring sound coming from Josef, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as Josef's hand cupped him through his jeans.

As he continued to lick and nibble at Josef's chest, Mick undid his pants. He moved down Josef's chest, kissing his way past his belly button as he slid the pants down. Josef's head was thrown back against the wall and his hands were on Mick's head, coaxing him farther south.

Mick gently kissed Josef underwear, just to the left of his erection, making Josef squirm with anticipation. Suddenly, Mick found himself standing in front of Josef, their eyes connected as Josef supported Mick's weight.

"Not here," was all Josef hissed before darting from the room. Mick caught himself before he hit the ground and stared blankly at the wall. He could feel Josef's playfulness and Mick grinned like a lion as he stalked from the room, hunting his prey.

He chased Josef across the living room and down the hall and finally up the stairs to Josef's room. Mick slunk, stealthily into the room, trying to locate Josef. His smell permeated the room and Mick couldn't tell where he was hiding.

Josef grinned at Mick's confusion and pounced from behind. He landed squarely on Mick's back, pinning him to the bed and biting the area below his right ear.

Mick moaned as Josef's fangs slipped into his neck. He tied to flip Josef off of him, but couldn't get a good vantage point. Josef rubbed himself against Mick as he hungrily sucked at the blood pounding through his neck. Mick reached up behind Josef and grabbed his hip, coaxing Josef's squirming into a pattern.

Josef finally released Mick's neck and raised himself enough to allow Mick to flip over. Mick grinned up at Josef, the loss of blood making him lazy. Josef kissed him, gently. Their lips moved together in a slow rhythm as they drew each other into a frenzied state of arousal.

Mick grinned into Josef's mouth before releasing himself from the kiss and sliding down under Josef's body, leaving a lazy trail of kiss down his collar bone across his nipple and to his bellybutton. Josef's hips bucked as Mick gently bit into the flesh above his hip.

Mick smiled at the reaction he was getting from Josef and scooted down farther. Suddenly, Josef sat up, straddling Mick's shoulders. Mick looked up at him, confused. Josef just gave him a wolfish grin and swung his leg over Mick' head, turning himself around.

Mick watched as Josef leaned forward and started undoing Mick's jeans. Mick was so enamored by watching Josef that he forgot what he had been doing. When Josef got to Mick's underwear he placed a wet kiss on his hip before pulling the last piece of clothing off. Mick helped kick his clothes off and then went to work removing Josef's.

As Mick was pulling Josef's boxers off he felt Josef's lips inching nearer where he needed him most. Mick quickly rolled Josef to the side so they were lying next to each other and finished removing Josef's shorts.

The moment the clothing was off, Mick felt Josef's cool lips on his arousal. Mick groaned and took Josef into his mouth. The feeling was exquisite. Josef's lips on him nearly made his brain melt, but he remembered to repay the favor in kind.

Josef groaned as Mick took the length of him into his mouth and worked harder of Mick, urging him to go faster. Mick picked up the hint and soon the two were headed to a deafening crescendo.

Josef clamped his legs around Mick's head to keep him in place as his fangs dropped. Mick's body went ridged as Josef's fangs scraped along his hard length and a moment later Josef felt Mick's fangs along his own arousal. Josef deep throated all of Mick and sucking hard, coaxing him to a climax as he sunk his fangs in the warm flesh at the base of his cock.

Mick growled, sending vibrations through Josef's body as he took in all of him. He bit down as well and greedily sucked at the blood and semen. The two lay there, blissful in each other's company.

When Josef finally removed his fangs and released Mick he felt the vampire moan at the loss of contact. Mick released Josef after one last blissful mouthful of blood. Josef sat up and laid back down, facing Mick. They shared a slow meaningful kiss. That finally ended with their heads pressed together.

"Josef, I-"

"No, Mick. Don't say anything, don't ruin this moment with words."

Mick sighed and closed his eyes; breathing in Josef's overpowering scent. He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he just couldn't.

"Josef, I can't."

Josef sighed and pulled back from Mick. "I know." The defeat was evident in his voice and he was sure that Mick could hear his heart breaking.

Mick couldn't stand the look of pain on Josef's face. "Look. I'm not saying I'll never see you again. I just can't do… this. We'll stay friends. I want, no need, you in my life. Please don't walk out on me."

Josef looked up into Mick's pleading eyes. _Me leaving him? Does he not see what's happening here? He's leaving me! At least he's giving me a chance to stay in his life…_

"Josef," Mick continued when his friend didn't answer. "I know you think I'm betraying you, and maybe I am, but I just can't keep this up. I can't be the…vampire I am with you. I have responsibilities."

"Beth," Josef whispered. Mick nodded and the two shared a knowing look.

After a brief moment Josef stood up, grabbed the stray bed sheet, wrapping it around himself and straightening himself like the distinguished elder he was. "Friends don't hang out in friend's bedrooms, naked."

A smile crept onto Mick's face, one that Josef reciprocated. Josef turned to leave. "I'll give you ten minutes and then I expect you out." Josef walked to the door and turned back to Mick. "See you Friday for the game?"

Mick grinned. _Maybe this won't be so difficult after all…_


	19. Love Rejoices with the Truth

* * *

I really, really, really like this chapter. I hope it means as much to you as it does to me!

* * *

**Love Rejoices with the Truth**-_1989_

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage."_  
-Lao Tzu

Josef watched the TV in fascination. Usually he didn't care much for the new fangled contraption, sitcoms, soap operas and cartoons were just a waste of time (and money), but it was times like this that the 'moving picture box' really came in handy.

He watched the massive crowd heave together, trying to force their way through the barrier. Men with sledge hammers chipped away at the mass of concrete. Then the news clip would cut to the Brandenburg Gate where masses of people streamed through the border to where the largest party ever was taking place. And _"Mr. Gorbachov, tear down this wall!"_ kept booming over and over and over again.

Josef stared. He hadn't really thought much of it. Sure the 'red block' made doing trade difficult and there were times he wished he had kept his factories in Poland because the labor was so cheap he could have undercut anybody in the Western market, but seeing Berlin all over the news had brought back thoughts of…

Josef reached for his phone, even before thinking about it. He dialed his trusty travel agent and waited impatiently as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Konstan. I need travel papers."

_"Where?"_

"Berlin."

_"Berlin? Why do you want to go there? It's deep in the heart of Communist territory."_

Josef huffed. "Don't you watch the news? They're tearing down the wall, communism is finished."

_"What?!"_ There was a brief pause and Josef heard the TV click on and the news he'd been watching all evening resonate through the phone. _"Oh my God."_

"When can I get the tickets?"

_"What? Oh yeah, how many do you want?"_

"One, no, two."

_"And the names?"_

"Josef G. Konstantin and Mick St. John."

* * *

Josef tapped his foot as the elevator slowly climbed to Mick's floor. He pushed through the doors and unlocked the apartment within the same breath, leaving the door ajar as he sped up-stairs to Mick's room.

Josef knew Mick would be home any moment and he wanted to finish before he got there. He grabbed a suitcase and stuffed it with some of Mick's clothes (the ones Josef liked best) and headed back downstairs.

Josef poured a glass of scotch and added a few drops of blood as he waited. He didn't have long before Mick burst through the door, ready to yell at him for the intrusion.

Mick stopped short when he saw Josef. He looked as composed as usual, but Mick could feel that something was off…something was way off.

"Josef…?"

Josef just stood-up handing Mick the packed suitcase and finishing his drink. Mick looked, confused, at the luggage, but before he could ask, Josef shoved a ticket and passport under his nose.

"Berlin?" Mick asked; confused as he read the ticket. He had heard the wall had come down, but he didn't understand why that had spawned this sudden trip.

Josef took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked to the door. Mick was still shocked as he inspected his 'new' passport. It was one of the best fakes he'd ever seen. It looked real and Mick reminded himself that it probably was, it was amazing what well placed money (not to mention fear) could do.

Josef paused at the door, clearing his throat lightly. Mick looked up and back at the ticket. The plane left in less than an hour! Mick grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

_I wonder what is wrong with Josef. He obviously needs support right now, but I would sure love to know what is going on…Oh well, we have a drive to the airport and a 13 hour fight to work that out._

* * *

Mick looked over at Josef. The elder vampire sat there; tie undone, air conditioner on full blast and window screen down, trying to sleep. Mick knew he wasn't succeeding, he could feel his friend's unrest and it only made his own uncertainty worse.

_Where are we going and why? Why won't Josef talk?_ The trip thus far had been silent and Mick was getting more anxious by the minute. Mick had been running through scenarios and couldn't come up with anything that required him to accompany Josef to the Eastern Block.

Mick had decided that that was their final destination since this impromptu trip was taking place a day after the fall of the Berlin Wall, but for the life of him, he didn't know why. He didn't remember Josef saying anything about the place and he was sure he had never expressed a desire to visit.

Mick tried to decided what had made him part of this trip. Since Beth, things had been rocky in their friendship. Josef never mentioned her or Mick's choices, but he could see how his friend disliked his chosen lifestyle. Recently he had thought they were drifting apart, not that he wanted to let go, but if Josef wanted to forget him, Mick didn't want to stand in his way. He wanted Josef to be happy more than anything in the world and if that meant distancing himself, he'd do it no matter how much it went against his own desires.

Josef stirred next to him and Mick looked at his friend's troubled face. Mick knew that Josef needed him, just his presence had soothed his nerves and Mick had decided about 10 hours earlier that he would stick by Josef through all of this, no matter what.

* * *

Mick followed Josef through the terminal, confused by all the noises and the strange language. They claimed their bags and waited at the curb.

"What are we doing here, Josef?" Mick tried once again.

"Do you know where your great-great-grandparents are from?" Josef asked, speaking for the first time in all day. Mick shook his head, confused. Josef nodded, knowingly.

"Do you?" Mick asked.

Josef just smiled and hailed a cab. He ushered Mick into the back as he talked with the driver in a gruff German that seemed hard for the man to understand. Mick would have sworn that Josef's German sounded antiquated, like an aristocrat. Apparently he got his point across as they were soon pulling away from the curb.

Josef sank back into the seat and starred out the window. Mick dosed as they wound their way through the city. All the while, Josef starred out the window with a kind of passive fascination. His emotions were confusing Mick, one moment he was a gleeful as a child and the next filled with sorrow and regret that only a 390 year old vampire could feel.

Mick finally fell asleep and didn't wake until the harsh rays of the morning sun burned his face. He shook himself and looked at Josef, who was still staring out the window, only now instead of city, they were traveling through the country.

Mick couldn't help that his fangs extended. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days. Josef looked away from his window for the first time. He smiled with a fang studded smile to match Mick's. He tapped on the drivers shoulder and commanded him to pull off at the next town.

Mick didn't want to think about what they were going to have for breakfast. He had only been on morgue blood for a few years, but he couldn't imagine going back, especially not in some small town in the middle of nowhere, where there would not be a supply of willing freshies.

Mick readied himself as they pulled up to an abandoned building. He was about to refuse Josef's offer when the driver turned around and smiled, fangs gleaming at him. Mick was surprised. He hadn't bothered to check if the man was human or not. The roar of the engine would have cover his heartbeat and Josef's overpowering scent covered his decade or so decay.

Mick followed the two as they entered the building. He got the second shock in minutes as he realized that the building was not abandoned, but a cleverly disguised vampire club. He guess the driver would know where to find meals in the area, but he was surprised by the number of other patrons in the place for such a small town.

The entire room stopped to stare at them as they entered. The driver snuck off to grab a quick drink at the bar, but a materdee accosted him and Josef before he could follow suit. The man seemed to be tripping over himself as he rushed to clear a table for them. Mick noticed that it wasn't the two new comers; rather Josef was the center of attention.

The room quickly became lively again as they sat down, but the whispers and glances didn't escape Mick. Something was up, somehow these people knew Josef.

"They don't know me, they know my reputation. There are not many four century old vamps, even in this part of the world," Josef said as if to answer Mick's unvoiced question. "I forgot how crowded it was over here, makes LA feel like a small town…"

Mick surveyed the club again. The place was bigger than any he'd ever seen and it was packed. If this was the vampire population of a small town, he wondered what a large city would look like.

* * *

After they finished their meal, the pair exited with their driver in toe. They set out on the road again, leaving the noisy club for the silent car. Now Mick noticed how fast the driver was going, something only a vamp could do and live to tell the tale.

Josef's mood changed with the scenery. Mick could tell that they were approaching another city. He wondered if this was there final destination, but didn't get the chance to ask. Josef's nerves had reached a new level and he had stopped looking of the window. Instead he stared straight ahead, trying to keep his emotions in check, but he wasn't succeeding.

Mick looked at the city they had entered. The building looked like they were from the last century and, Mick reminded himself, they probably were. The narrow streets had obviously not been built for cars and Mick cringed at the driver guided their oversized cab through the narrow lanes with on-coming traffic.

The sky line opened up and Mick found that they had exited the tight streets and were now crossing a river. There was a large island in the middle where only one building stood, one very large building.

It was a castle. Not the modern recreations, but an actual medieval castle. Mick was shocked as the car pulled to a stop at the modern, high tech gate. A man hurried out from the gatehouse to talk to the driver.

The guard yelled something that the driver didn't understand. The driver tried to talk to the man in German, but it was apparent that the guard had no clue what the man was saying. The guard resorted to hand gestures to tell the driver to go away. The castle was closed for the day.

The driver refused to move. He pointed to Josef and yelled something at the man, but the guard just continued to motion the driver away. The driver rolled down the window next to Josef and again shouted and pointed to him.

Mick watched in fascination, totally lost as the two men argued. The guard finally ducked his head into Josef's window, apparently to yell at someone else, but stopped. He looked at Josef and froze. Then he spoke softly.

Josef nodded and replied in a harsh language that Mick identified as not-German, probably a Slovakian language. Again, Josef sounded ancient and a little forced, but the guard got the idea and let them pass. Apparently they were why the castle was closed and it seemed like the guard knew Josef, but that would be impossible since he was human and Josef hadn't been here since before the man was born.

Mick exited the cab with Josef and followed the old vampire up to the main doors. Josef was as silent as ever, but more anxious than the nervous he had been in the car. The large doors were opened by some mysterious force and Josef continued through them. Mick followed, but hesitantly as he didn't like the empty feeling of the place.

Josef stopped in the middle of the grand hall. Mick stopped a few paces behind him, wondering what he was doing. Josef turned slowly, observing the room. Mick watched his face and felt a kind of sorrowful joy fill the room. Suddenly, Josef collapsed to the floor.

Mick rushed to his side, to find him crying. He hugged him close and tried to comfort the pain flowing from his friend. He was oddly reminded of the period right after his turning when he realized he would never be able to go home or see his family again.

Josef continued to sob into Mick's arms and Mick became worried that something was terribly wrong with Josef. He looked around for a clue as to what could be the matter with his friend. His eyes fell on the grand fireplace and the portrait above it. Mick looked at the centuries darkened faces to see a regal looking man with a beautiful woman on one side of him and a man and another lovely lady on the other. Mick looked at their faces closer and was shocked to find Josef, a bit more colorful than his normal self, starring back at him, form the younger man. He looked the same, three and a half centuries of exposure had not changed his appearance and for the first time Mick realized he was looking at Josef family. His human family.

_If that is a portrait of his family, then this must be…he home! Josef lived here! He had to be king or a prince…_

"A duke, actually," Josef said through sobs. "Duke Josef Gabriel Konstantin, last ruler of the Duchy of Silesia."

Mick gapped open mounted.

"He actually ruled for a few years before he died."

Mick realized that Josef had compartmentalized his life. Instead of regret the human past he didn't get to live he considered that man dead and gone.

"Are the other's you- his family?"

"Yes. His father, Fredrich, is in the middle, his sister, Elisabeth, on the other side an-and his wife by his side."

Mick studied the painting. He couldn't imagine Josef with a family, with a wife none the less!

"Your wife?" Mick asked, looking at the lovely woman standing by Josef's side.

Josef swallowed and nodded. "Catherine, she was lovely."

"Did you love her?"

"As much as a husband did in those days. It was an arranged marriage. She was from England." Mick nodded, letting Josef talk. "She was quite, obedient, yet forceful. She had this way about her that made you want to give up everything and devote yourself to her. She was the most loving woman I've ever known, and she was devoted to me."

Mick smiled at his friends memories. He'd never heard Josef talk like this.

"After I was turned I came back to see her. I thought I could handle it, but…"

Mick tightened his grip. It wasn't uncommon for new turns to destroy those closest to them in their bloodlust.

"I came while she was sleeping and I just…her heartbeat…it was too much. I couldn't stay. I left her my wedding ring, to tell her it was over."

Mick relaxed. Apparently Josef had had more control than he'd given him credit for. "What happened to the ring?" If Mick knew Josef, he'd have tracked it down by now.

"I don't know. I've never been able to find it. Of coarse I couldn't come back till many years later. It was for my sister's funeral, actually. She had my wife's ring, but mine was missing." Josef pulled a small gold ring out of his pocket. It was encrusted with six large blood stones. Mick looked at the ancient artifact with regret. If Josef had held onto it all these years his wife must have meant more to him than he was letting on.

They remained on the floor for a bit longer as Josef pulled himself together. When he finally stood up he offered his hand to Mick. Mick smiled and accepted his help.

"Do you want to see the rest of my past?" Josef asked, a grin spreading across his face,

"Of course," Mick replied. Josef marched, in a very regal fashion, to the far end of the hall. Mick smiled. No matter how long Josef lived in the US, or the modern world, he'd never lose that Old World swagger of an aristocrat.

Years latter, a Mick looked back on the time he spent in Josef's ancestral home, he would realize that it was there, in those grand halls, that he really fell in love with Josef. Sharing something like that was such a deep act of trust and friendship that it created a bond between then that would never falter.

* * *

Not over yet, just hang with me…


	20. Love Always Protects

Sorry for the wait on the update. I've been busy with school work and comforting my friend whose grandmother just passed away and she can't make it home for the funeral or to be with her family. I will be out of town this weekend to (I'm going to Chennai for a trip and I was in Bangalore the weekend before last). On top of that, it is the festival of Ganesha (the elephant God). It is a 10 day festival (yeah, the US just doesn't know how to celebrate) and the city has gone crazy with special pujjas (prayers) and processions!

* * *

**Love Always Protects**-_2001_

_"Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."_  
-Henry Van Dyke

Josef's hand hovered over the door knob. He couldn't bring himself to open it; he just stood there thinking about all that had happened in the last week…

* * *

_One Week Earlier…_

"Get out of my office, I never want to see or hear from you again!" Josef's voice carried through the halls. A girl ran crying from the room, but the rest of the office was peaceful. They knew their boss was not in a bad mood. Yelling was a nightly occurrence here. If Josef Konstan was really mad there'd be no yelling only silence and a few whispered commands that would spell the doom of whoever was on the receiving end of his temper.

No, yelling was a normal thing, a good thing. The girl might be fired, but she was still alive and still had all her body parts intact. She could have done much worse in upsetting the most powerful vampire in the city.

The office staff went about their end of the night activities; cleaning off desks, making coffee, shredding contracts, watching the Sensex index for any fluctuation, getting in a bidding war with a large Chinese conglomerate…just normal stuff. But then,

_Ring_

Josef answered his trusty cell phone.

_"Mr. Fitzgerald?"_

"Speaking," Josef answered in a terse voice. No one called his that. No one except…

The vampires in the room all stopped what they were doing to watch their boss. His mood had suddenly gone from good to downright frightened to so angry a few of the younger ones, felt their fangs extend in defense.

Soon the human had noticed their co-workers odd fascination with their boss and were staring too. None of them could hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying and Josef said noting as he listened.

A moment later he hung up. Set his phone on the table, took a calming breath, stood up and walked to the TV monitor which was currently running various exchange ratios across the screen. Every head in the crowd followed his every move, most afraid he'd snap and kill them all at any moment.

He clicked the channel button, turning to a news channel. The room was suddenly filled with noise as the TV spewed the sounds of chaos. The crowd's fascination turned away from Josef and to the events unfolding on the screen.

"We have just confirmed that the Pentagon was struck too. For those of you just joining us, two planes have run themselves into the World Trade Center…" The broadcast continued, but no one was listening. They were watching their boss for his reaction.

Josef looked at the screen his, heart shattering. Of all the things that could be going through his head, how much money he had invested in the stock exchange, his private vault in the basement of the Trade Centers, the people he'd have to contact about finding the bastards who did this and exactly what he'd do to extract the money he lost plus interest when he found their sorry carcasses...

There was only one thing on his mind… _Sarah._

* * *

Josef took a deep breath and opened the door. Sarah lay there as she had for the last 50 years. She looked so peaceful and happy that it made his heart ache just to look at her. He would forever blame himself for what he did to her, even if she were to wake up, he didn't think he could bring himself to face her after what he'd subjugated her to.

Josef crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed. He gently reached for her hand, placing his over her small one. He could never bear to touch her for too long and quickly withdrew his hand, settling for just looking upon her beautiful form. And to think he almost lost her forever…

* * *

Josef starred at the news coverage of the attacks on the World Trade Center. He had been in New York when they were built and as much as he thought they were a monstrosity then, a piece of him was sad to see them go. In a way, they symbolized all that was good about America; money, power, money, modernity, and money.

"I need to be in New York…now." Josef whispered, but there was no doubt of what he said. The office was hanging on his every syllable. Silent Josef was the one they were afraid of, not screaming Josef. Silent Josef was unpredictable, unreadable and always dangerous.

Suddenly, the office was an explosion of activity. They had all heard the newscaster announce that all flights had been grounded, but if they had to go so far as to forge document to get him into a US Air Force fighter jet…hell any Air Force's jets that could reach New York, they were going to. There were no second chances when working for Konstan Enterprises.

Josef continued to watch the news coverage as his office workers scrambled to arrange his travel. He was looking for a sign of Sarah. He knew she was far away from the towers, but that didn't stop his worry. _What if the lack of police inspired looting and crime? What about all that dust? What would that do to Sarah's lungs?_

Josef trusted the staff he had hired to protect Sarah more then he trusted his own staff, but he couldn't rest easy until he saw her for himself.

* * *

After an extremely long train ride across country and hours in traffic trying to get through the city, Josef had finally made it to his destination. He was now with Sarah, assured that she was okay and that no harm had come to her. He had almost had a panic attack on the train when he couldn't reach her staff by phone for updates because the lines were so crowded from people calling their loved ones.

Josef sat with Sarah for the next four days, only moving far enough to retrieve a drink from the cooler he kept in the room. The staff had come and gone about their daily business, but he just stayed there.

As he sat he remembered all the good times they'd had together. The evening picnics and walks through the park, shopping on 5th Ave, midnight snacks at the dinner around the corner, catching a opera or play before a late dinner and then back to his place for a nightcap…

Josef couldn't bear to think of that. What he'd done to her was inhuman and wrong. _Why did I even get involved in her life?_

The answer came to him like a swift kick in the gut. _I was trying to escape my feelings for Mick. I ran away from him…to her._ Josef buried his face in his hands. He hadn't thought about it in years. The only reason he was there to hurt her was because of the only other person he ever loved.

_If Mick hadn't gone back to Coraline, then I never would have come to New York, I would never have met her and I'd have never done this to her…It's all Mick's fault._

Josef let his anger and resentment boil up, but he realized he was fanning the flames. _Mick wouldn't have left if I had done a better job of being his sire. So, I have no one to be angry at except myself. If I'd taught him to stand on his own two feet then he wouldn't have felt the need to go back to Coraline…So it was my own greed of wanting him all to myself that caused me to hurt Sarah. If I been a better friend than lover to him, he might have turned out differently…_

Josef realized he had stopped thinking about Sarah and started contemplating where he went wrong with Mick. He looked back at her angelic form and felt a fresh wave of quilt consume him. He'd done this to her and he'd driven Mick away…it was all _his_ fault.

_I've lost the two people I cared about most because of my own greed…_

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me. There are three more chapters and an epilogue before the big sequel (which will include a lot more sex!) Just a thought to get you through these last heart breaking chapters. You know where this is headed; I've said from the beginning that this story will end with the show…


	21. Love Always Trusts

I know this short and that it combines two chapters that I had previously separated, but I think that this shows a good look into both sides' regrets. And the next chapter is will be "There's No Such Thing As Vampire" as promised.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love Always Trusts** -_Modern day_

_"Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."_  
-David Grayson

Josef sat at his desk, sipping a glass of deep red liquid. He always celebrated this day. It was tradition 55 years in the making. He had had better years, but he could also remember worse.

No it was Sarah's birthday or death day or any of that stuff. It was the day he met Mick. He wasn't even sure if Mick remembered it, but he always had. Even when he and Mick were together and they'd celebrate the day they got together, he'd make sure to do something special on this day.

With their relationship far behind them Josef usually put it out of his mind, compartmentalizing his life was a daily activity for a man his age, but this day he allowed himself to wander through the past and ponder about what he had done wrong.

There was a pattern to how this day usually went. He'd wake-up, see the date, call into work, lay around the house, eat junk food (ditzy girls with no substance), drink ore than a healthy serving of scotch, and wallow in pity, finally culminating in a realization that it wasn't him or Mick, but society that pulled them apart. He'd curse society and go to bed with a clear conscience. It'd been that way for the last 20 plus years, but tonight he'd made it to the junk food, but just couldn't rationalize blaming society.

_Society has changed, but we haven't…He's still pinning way over that girl and a life he can no longer lead…Why?_ Josef swirled his scotch in his glass. _Was it me? Did I say or do something to drive him away?...Wait…Maybe it's what I never said..._ Josef took a long drink, willing away the tears. _What if he never understood what I meant to him. I mean, I felt it, but I never said it…what if all he wanted to hear was 'I love you'?_

Josef finished off his glass and went for another. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight…

* * *

Mick fell back into his chair. He'd gotten up a little while ago, had a syringe for breakfast and went through his normal self-loathing routine before he started the day. Then he'd turned on his guilty pleasure…the girl he'd saved all those years ago had grown up and was now a reporter on an internet trash site.

Without thinking, he'd gotten in his car and drove to where she was, just to see her. He'd tried to call Josef to cancel their plans, but couldn't get a hold of him. Mick drove across town, the top down with the wind whipping through his hair. He pondered why Josef didn't pickup. Usually his old friend would pick-up on the first ring, this wasn't like him.

_Maybe he had a meeting…_ Mick checked his calendar on his phone. _Nope, nothing I have recorded…wait…oh…_ Mick recognized the date. Today was the day he and Josef met. The night his ex-wife introduced them.

Mick kicked himself. Of coarse Josef wasn't answering, he was wallowing in self-pity and regret. Mick understood, but he chose to celebrate the day they got together as a couple. Not the first time they had sex like they'd always celebrated, but the first time they'd made love and he didn't feel any guilt or regret afterward.

_If I could have shown him how I felt…no scratch that, he never truly loved me. He never even said it._ Somewhere tin the back of his head a bell was going crazy trying to tell him that that wasn't true. Josef loved Mick; he just didn't say it because Mick had been too scared to admit it himself. How could he begrudge Josef for what he himself could not do?

_No stop it. This is not the night for this. I have to focus, I have a mission…_

Mick took a deep breath, gunned his car and tried to think about Beth and whatever new catastrophe she had gotten herself into. It was never safe to e an investigative reporter, especially when your subject was a murder who preys upon college age girls.

He'd make sure she was okay and then get over to Josef's to make sure he didn't thin his blood with too much scotch…


	22. Love Always Hopes

LAST CHAPTER! OMG I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy as always and remember to stay tuned for more in this Mick/Josef saga!

* * *

**Love Always Hopes**

_"If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I."_  
-Michel de Montaigne

Mick stood by the fountain. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Beth. Not the young, scared Beth he'd rescued when she was little, no, this was a confident, beautiful, barefoot Beth…did I mention beautiful? She was everything he'd been looking for, or at least what he should have been looking for…

Mick shook the last thoughts of going to rescue Josef away as he watched the young woman approach him.

Murder on Malrose…no. Southland student slain…eh. Vampire, something with vampire in it..." Mick watched her shoes dangling at her side. He knew he should get out of there, but he was just too enamored with her beauty.

"Do I know you?" He was roused from his stare by her sweet voice.

"You tell me."

* * *

"You don't get to change the rules of the game after the game has started and that goes for your silent South American partners too. I was short the Shanghais eight shares and that was a guaranteed deal. GARENTEE." Josef prowled his house ready to rip off the dumb-ass he was talking to's head. He saw Mick approaching and suddenly he didn't fell so bad. "Hey buddy, let me get rid of this guy."

Mick smiled and followed him in. No doubt Josef was working on one of those business deals he does so well.

"An ED fault and I wouldn't be sleeping so soundly my friend." Then he whispered to Mick. "These people, no integrity." Then he went back to the phone, "Oh, you don't like veiled threats? If you screw me I will personally come down there and cut your heart out, 'k?" He looked back at Mick. "It's the only thing they understand." Then he was backed to the phone. "Well that sounds, good. My best to the family."

Mick grinned. Josef might act tough, but Mick knew he had a softer side. A side that came out in small comments like that, because no matter if he did threaten to kill the man, he really did mean his best to the family. _My friend, the sadistic fluff ball._ Mick knew Josef had a weak spot for family, something he'd never fully understood.

"Well you look good. You been working out? Little bit, huh." Josef carried the whole conversation. Something Mick knew him to do when he was nervous. Mick could smell the alcohol still in Josef's system and he kicked himself for not coming to rescue him. "Well, have you seen the news? This terrible thing in West Hollywood? It's everywhere, 'Vampire Slaying Rocks LA'"

"Yeah, I know it doesn't look good for us."

"It's a threat to our secrecy. What is this the 1720's? We're discreet; we don't leave bodies lying around. Now, we have to be extra vigilant. We live in an age on fingerprint scans, DNA test, geno-mapping…"

"Josef, relax…"

"I am relaxed. This is relaxed. Your only 90, you've never been chased by a torch bearing mob. Hungry? Would you care for a liquid refreshment?"

_And there it is,_ Mick thought to himself. _The part where he tries to get me to drink fresh again._ Mick was convinced that Josef thought if he just started eating right he'd come to his senses and come back to him. Mick never had the courage to tell Josef that what he ate didn't matter, he still felt for Josef, he just didn't allow himself to act on those feelings and while he was denying himself the thing he wanted the most he might as well play the saint and not risk hurting anyone else.

"No thank you." Mick wasn't surprised to see a slim brunette walk out from the back rooms. Compared to the girls Josef usually pushed towards him, she actually looked like she might be able to hold a descent conversation. Mick was a little surprised that Josef had never tried to send any men his way. Mick swore that if Josef did he'd accept the offer, just to see the look on Josef's face.

"Are you sure? She's delicious, '82 was a good year."

"Oh, we went to the Superbowl in '82, right? Lost a million bucks on Cincinnati that year, right?"

"Except for that."

"Yeah."

"You're fooling yourself…"

_And here comes the speech…_ Mick nearly had it memorized.

"If you think you can exist on that retail blood forever."

"I do alright."

"Yeah, for now." Josef approached Mick, pretending to straighten his 'friend's' collar. He looked up into Mick's eyes. "But you're fighting a losing battle my friend. 'K, sooner or latter your inner vampire's gonna demand to be fed, and then what?"

Mick breathed in the heady scent that was Josef and forgot his argument. He knew Josef was right. He knew he'd been denying himself too long, but his wasn't blood he wanted…

"Good-bye, Josef."

"Good-bye."

Mick left, before he could act on his feelings. The sad thing was he knew Josef hadn't been thrawling him. It was all him. He wanted Josef that badly. Putting his hand on his arm hand been a mistake too. He could feel Josef's rippling muscles under his shirt and…

_Stop it! Just stop it!_ Mick made it to his car in the blink of an eye and was out of there before he could hear the freshie moaning behind him.

* * *

Josef watched his friend leave. He saw so much confusion in Mick's eyes these days he was starting to worry for the young man's safety. He stared at the spot Mick had occupied only seconds early, debating with himself, weather to run after him or not.

Then the freshie stuck her arm in his face. He couldn't help it, he was hungry and she did taste good…

Josef's eyes lightened on cue and he sniffed her arm like a fine bottle of wine before plunging his fangs into the soft, underside. Usually he'd get her worked up, so she wouldn't even feel the bite, but today he wasn't into it. His thought still drifted to Mick.

He heard the girl moan in pleasure and realized that he was over doing the thrawling a bit too much. Calming and numbing the donors was common, but orgasmic ecstasy was reserved for special occasions. Never the center of the living room with a full house watching, it was both embarrassing and addicting to the freshie and never good for business.

Josef dropped her arm before he was fully stated and carried her to an empty room to sleep it off. He couldn't afford anymore mistakes; Mick had already cost him too much.

* * *

Mick walked down his hall, looking forward to a quick drink, a shower and some freezer time. This case was taking a lot out of him, not to mention he had a lot to think about between Beth and… He remote unlocked his door and strolled inside to find Josef sitting on his couch.

"It's about time you got back."

"Make yourself at home," Mick said. He'd forgotten about that key he'd given to Josef all those years ago. Josef hadn't used it in so long, Mick wasn't sure he still had it. He wondered what this surprise visit would entail…

"I did. Poured myself a drink. You seriously drink this stuff? What is it? Like non-fat soy vegan blood?"

"If you don't like it?" Mick tried taking in back, but Josef pulled it towards himself.

"I didn't say that?"

"You sure?" Mick was amused by Josef attempts at slumming it.

"Get out of here. I assume you don't have any freshies around. Eh, of course not."

"Am I suppose to know why you're here Josef?" Mick hoped against hope that it had something to do with their relationship. He wanted closure, he wanted Josef to either proclaim his love or end it all. He just wanted to know where they stood so being friends wouldn't be so hard.

Josef flipped on the TV, 'It is possible there is a core truth behind the vampire myths. Perhaps there are people with genetic predispositions who actually could require and digest blood.'

"Vampire experts. Beautiful. Now we have the food mouthing off about the farmer. The whole city is talking, you want to know what they're talking about? Us." Mick smiled. Josef was cute when he got worked up.

"So, it's a slow news day."

"That's not it. It's that reporter from Buzzwire. She started this whole killer vampire thing. A Beth somebody."

"Turner." Mick's heart did a small flip at her name, he hoped Josef didn't notice. If Josef found out it was the same girl that had caused Mick to finally walk away, he didn't know what Josef would do.

"What, do you know her?"

"Yeah, we did some breaking and entering together."

"You, my friend, must get her to stop."

"What do you mean? Like she's driving along and suddenly her car explodes?" Mick's stomach clenched.

"I was thinking of ask her nicely, but fielders choice."

The killer's not a vampire, Josef." Mick tried to diver attention from Beth.

"There were bite marks."

"Two stab wounds."

"What, and the blood?"

"Well, yeah hit an artery and you're bound to get some of that."

"So you're telling me some poser wannabe is drinking blood out of a snoop-dog chalice is behind this?" Mick smiled. How Josef kept up with the world was beyond him, he still thought like he had before he was turned.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hum, why haven't you killed him?"

"There's more than one suspect."

"So kill them all. That's what I would do."

_Oh, well, maybe Josef still does think like the 17th century…_

"No look, I know you have morals and scruples, and that's fine, sort of. But you are not the man who on occasion I pretend to respect if you don't get this under control. Hey, you have a soft spot for the mortal ones, a fascination with all the charming things they do while listening to the tick-tick-tick of their own looming demise. That's fine, it's good, everyone needs a hobby-"

"Look, people aren't going to suddenly start believing in vampires because of a Buzzwire article."

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Mick and Josef's eyes met and Mick had to look away, the fire and passion he saw about brought him too his knees.

Josef continued, "If everybody has vampires on their mind because of some reporter things get noticed, we get noticed."

"I said, I'm on this."

"Good. Because if that reporter finds out what we are she gets a Pulitzer and we join the list of extinct species."

"We're on the same side."

"Sorry. I'm not questioning your loyalties."

"Yeah, good."

"Yeah, vampire solidarity, rah, rah, rah and all that."

"Hey, and don't forget, I'm your only friend who doesn't like just for your money." _Well, for your body, and we're more than friends, but it isn't about his money…_

"It's true, sad, but true."

Josef exited Mick's apartment and leaned back against the wall. He couldn't help it. He loved that man and all he could do was joke around with him. He knew who Beth Turner was, he knew very well…well, not that well, but he knew what she meant to Mick.

He could feel the way Mick's stomach tightened at her name. He could feel Mick's anxiety about getting her to quit. He could feel Mick's love for her and it was tearing him up inside.

Contrary to what Mick thought, Josef would do nothing to harm her. In fact, he'd do everything to protect her. If she made Mick happy then there was no way he would let anything happen to her. He loved Mick, loved him so much, he'd do anything, even keep his distance, if it made him happy. Josef shook his head as he headed towards the lift. She'd be the safest lady in LA with two vampire guardians…

* * *

THE END

(There is an epilogue and a sequel, so just wait…)


	23. Love Always Preserves

Okay, this is it! I'm proud to bring you…drumroll please…The Turning Scene! I have some other stuff in there too, but this is about their pent up feelings and how things have progressed till now. I recommend re-watching the episode (if you can) to see how well this really does fit! I will get started on the sequel, but don't expect anything too soon!

Oh and it took a while to decided on the quote for this chapter so I decided to add the runner up here too!

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Love Always Preserves**-_Epilogue_

_"Friendship often ends in love; but love in friendship - never."_  
-Charles Caleb Colton

"No. Think custom. Mick," Mick walked into Josef's blown out office as his decorators were walking out. "Just leave the plans I'll get back to you. Boy, no matter how much money you throw into this, remodeling is a bitch." Josef looked away from his desk and up to Mick. "Are you…are you tan?"

"Am I? Hum, I had lunch at the beach with Beth. Sshha, not something you'll be doing anytime soon." Mick said, the smile never leaving his face.

Josef felt a pang of envy. No matter how much he liked Beth, and he did, she was talented, driven, beautiful, witty and caring, but it didn't make him any less jealous of her as his replacement in Mick's life. He'd hadn't seen Mick this happy in decades and it tore him up inside.

"Hum, And how'd that go? You seal the deal yet?" Josef went with sarcasm to hide his true feelings.

"It's not that simple."

"Well, sure it is. Boy likes girl, girl likes boys." _Boy likes boy,_ Josef added mentally. "Didn't your dad explain all this?"

"Okay, and when I turn back?"

"Vampires and human's can have sex Mick." _Not that I'm encouraging this…_ "This isn't about physiology."

"And it isn't about sex."

"Of course it's about sex, everything's about sex." _Except love, love is about more than sex, love is about caring…_

"I'm fifty-eight years older than her. Okay, I sleep in a freezer, I drink blood I buy from the morgue and I have this tendency to bite down when I-"

"Some women like that." _I like that. You should know that from personal…Shit I sound pathetic today, pull yourself together…_ "You keep coming up with all these excuses," _Hopefully because you still feel for me._ "You're not afraid Beth's going to get hurt, you're afraid you're going to get hurt."

"Phahh…I…I am in love with her." Josef's heart broke. The words he waited fifty year to hear had finally come out of Mick's mouth, but it wasn't about him.

"Yeah, you are…So go do something about it before it is too late." Josef said, trying not to show Mick his sadness. His…friend needed his encouragement and support and as much as it killed him inside, seeing Mick this happy was worth every loss, it kind of made him sad that he'd never met the mortal Mick.

Mick smiled at him and left the office. Leaving Josef to trash the place in frustration, lucky for him the place was already a disaster zone so no one would know the difference.

* * *

Mick walked out of Josef's office, slightly elated, but severely depressed. He'd been holding off his relationship with Beth because of his feelings for Josef. He wanted Josef to make some proclamation of love, some gesture that told Mick he still thought about him, but no. Instead he had pushed him away telling him to 'seal the deal' with Beth.

Mick couldn't help the tear that escaped, but he shook it off. He'd come here to get an answer and he'd gotten it. Josef wasn't interested. Beth was. And Josef was encouraging it…that was it. There was nothing between then anymore, and maybe there never was…after learning about Sarah, Mick had had felt liberated from the guilt of having another, mortal, woman in his life, but depressed that he might have just been a fling.

* * *

_Hours later, after Maureen's death…_

"Oh, look. It's my two favorite humans." Josef smirked as Mick and Beth entered his torn apart office a few hours later.

"Did you know that my editor was investigating your involvement in a bogus charity scam?" Beth started out. Josef smiled, that's what he loved about her, all business.

"Nice to see you, Beth. Me? I'm doing great, thanks. Except for all the drywall dust, it gets everywhere." Josef couldn't help playing around, having eternity to think up come backs made him pretty quick on his toes and never pressed for time.

"Beth's editor, Maureen Williams, was killed a few hours ago." Mick said, trying to bring the conversation back to the point.

"I'm sorry. Am I a suspect? Cool, it's like roll playing without the leather." Beth looked between Mick and Josef at Josef's comment. A certain un-said meaning passed between them with a quick glance, but Beth was too nervous to ask. Mick and Josef had been together for years before she was even born, she really didn't want to know what had passed between them.

"You're name came up in connection with a story that Maureen was working on." Mick said, trying to cover the embarrassed flush that had come to his cheeks.

"Was her body found in LA Berea tar pits?" Josef asked, knowing full well he'd killed a man, but interested in seeing Beth's reaction.

"No." Beth said, not phased by Josef's admission of murder.

"That was the only person I killed this week."

"Josef, this is serious." Mick said, trying to get Josef to take them seriously and stop playing around with Beth. It was making him nervous that Josef and Beth were this friendly; he'd rather hoped he'd refuse to talk to her so Mick would know that he still had feelings for him, but this playful banter made Mick all that much more nervous.

"No, this is stupid. Yes, Maureen called me and I tell you what I told her. I'm on the board of dozens of charities, I can't keep track of it, my PR man sets it all up. I had no idea this charity was bogus until she told me."

"Okay, we'll talk to your PR man."

"Remember the tar pits?" The group shared a nervous look and Josef was proud to hear Beth's heart accelerate, even if she didn't show it she still had an inner fear of him and his kind.

"Look, here's my schedule. I was supposed to meet Maureen again this Tuesday and give her an exclusive on a charity that Konstan Enterprises is setting up to help the victims of the scam. I even got Opera as the honorary chairman, now why would I go through all that trouble if I could just kill her?"

Josef looked into Mick's eyes making the younger man nervous. Beth could see some deeper feelings, something akin to what he saw in Josef's eyes at Sarah's bedside, but if anything this look was more meaningful and it made her all that more sure she didn't want to know what secrets laid in Mick and Josef's past. "I know it's tempting to always blame the vampire, but I think this time you're going to have to look for your killer someplace else."

Mick walked out before Beth could apologize. She gave Josef one last glance, but he was too busy watching Mick's retreat that he didn't even notice her apologetic look. She followed Mick out and left her doubts about Josef's alibi behind.

* * *

_The next day…_

Mick was ransacking his bookcase, trying to find every weapon he could to get Beth back. Without Josef, she was all he had left now. He pulled a reverse double blade dagger and turned to find Josef standing in his living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't do that?"

"What? Use my crafty vampire abilities to sneak up on you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Giermo called me said you were about to something extremely stupid. I said, wait that be the Mick I know."

"You should come, you love a challenge."

"No see I'm a lover, not a fighter. No, besides, I just get dead trying to protect you, the human liability." _Don't be stupid, Mick,_ Josef pleaded silently, _I'd never let anything happen to you…or Beth. I'll find her, but you have to stay here._

"I can take care of myself," Mick said, exasperated, but before he finish the statement, Josef had vamped out, and not the aroused way Mick was used to seeing him, but the angry, vengeful way. Before Mick could react Josef had hit het stakes from his hands and kicked him in to the wall leaping the distance in the blink of an eye to keep him pinned there.

"Is this how you're gonna face them?! Is this how you want it to end?!" Josef screamed as he held onto Mick's collar. It had been more than a decade since he'd had Mick pinned against a wall and as mad as he was at Mick for being so stupid he couldn't help the slight arousal he felt at having Mick's body pressed to his. But he was surprised when Mick turned his head to expose his jugular like old times and he was even more surprised when he felt Mick's arousal, even with his increased heart rate.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Mick pleaded, he could feel Josef against him and his body was betraying him. Josef continued to stare at Mick's neck, mesmerized by the blood pounding just under the skin. Mick had tasted amazing as a vampire, Josef couldn't imagine what he would taste like as a human, probably happiness and sunny days mixed with masculinity.

Josef slowly released Mick, keeping close to him and never breaking eye contact with his pulse. He was so close, all it would take was a slight movement and his fangs would be sunk in his neck and he could show Mick all that he'd been feeling.

Mick pushed around Josef to give himself space to calm down. Josef tried to regain control of his features, but his arousal was hindering his ability to shift his appearance.

"I hope I made my point." Josef said softly, praying that Mick understood how much his life would be unbearable if he got himself killed.

Mick took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his hair. A thousand emotions running through him; joy for knowing Josef still had feelings for him, fear for Beth and his life, and sadness for not being able to be with Josef like he'd wanted for so long because of Beth. "Yeah, you did."

Mick turned to look at Josef, his eyes hiding none of his emotions. Josef had folded his hands to hide his own arousal, but Mick's stare was not making matters easier. "What?" Josef asked, pissed that Mick could still cause this kind of effect in and yet still be able to deny his own feelings.

"You were right. I can't save Beth as a human. But I can save her as a vampire. You have to turn me back." Mick knew that he had to save Beth. He'd been saving her for the last twenty years and he wasn't going to give up on her tonight, no matter what Josef thought.

"Whoa, hold on…hold on this is not-" Josef couldn't believe Mick's request. Mick knew as well as he did what would happen if Josef turned him. There would be an even deeper connection between the two then there was now. They'd be bound to each other for het rest of eternity.

"You have to turn me back, right now."

"Mick, you're human again. After all you went through to get the cure, you're going to give it up this easy?" Josef wanted Mick to be a vampire, he wanted him to live forever, but he didn't want to take Mick's happiness and he certainly didn't want to be the one to do it.

"You think this is easy for me? This is not easy, okay? I don't have a choice." Mick's eyes were full of tears and Josef was choked up too. He couldn't believe it was coming down to this.

"What you're asking me to do-" He didn't want to be Mick's second Coraline

"Will you listen to me! Alright…he has Beth. He has my Beth. So please, please brother."

Josef knew he couldn't argue with that. He had promised long ago that he'd do anything for Mick's happiness. "Mick, forgive me."

Mick exposed his neck and Josef plunged his fangs in. Mick was amazed at the pain he felt, having never received a bite knowingly as a human he was shocked at the initial pain, but it quickly melted as Josef tenderized the bite.

Josef tried to ignore the marvelous taste of Mick's blood and concentrate of the task at hand, but he couldn't help his reaction to Mick. He felt Mick cry out in pain and he quickly numbed the bite. He heard Mick moan before he fell unconscious into his arms.

Josef tenderly laid Mick back on the table, trying to avoid thinking about other such occasions when he had held Mick in his arms. He tore open his shirt and bit into his own arm, feeding Mick his blood as fast as possible.

Josef never prayed as much as he did in those few seconds. He hadn't tried turning anyone since Sarah and if Mick never woke up he was going to take the nearest silver dagger and run it through his heart, just to ease the pain.

But Mick did wake up and he latched onto Josef's arm like a healthy, hungry, fledgling. Mick was forceful and Josef grimaced with the pain, but he was so happy to have his friend back that he didn't bother to stop him.

Mick finally released his arm and Josef watched it heal as Mick rose from the table. Josef smiled with pride as his friend roared to life. Mick turned to Josef and hopped of the table ready to hit the ground running, but Josef stopped him.

"Whoa, before you go anywhere you need something more to drink."

Mick looked at Josef questionable, but headed to his fridge to get a drink.

"Not that," Josef stopped him.

"You said I needed a drink. What did you mean? Alcohol?"

"No..what do you remember about your fledgling days?"

"Not much…"

Josef shook his head; he knew this had been a bad idea. He grabbed the blood from Mick and tore open six units in fast succession, to avoid tasting the awful stuff. He hoped his new influence on Mick might get his to go back on tap.

Once he was finished, Josef offered Mick his arm. Mick backed away. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Feeding you. Baby vampires need their sire's blood."

"But I'm not a baby vampire, you re-turned me-"

"Mick, you'll always be a baby to me and yes, I did re-turn you, but that doesn't mean you don't need my blood, with any luck you'll be off it in a few days anyways, but for now just drink."

Mick swallowed, knowing Josef was right, but he was nervous at making that much personal contact with Josef. Mick grabbed Josef's arm and sunk his fangs in. He numbed the bite and realized he went overboard when he heard Josef moan. Mick pulled back suddenly and the two looked away from each other.

"You haven't lost your touch," Josef quipped as he wiped his wrist clean. "But you need some help on your exit strategy."

Mick blushed, but smiled. He looked and Josef and they shared a long meaningful stare before Josef sighed. "Okay, let's go save the damsel in distress."

"What?" Mick was confused. "Why are you coming? You said you were a lover not a fighter."

"I am, but as a sire it is my duty to protect my fledgling from whatever damage might happen to him." He smiled at Mick and grabbed his coat. Mick smiled back and together they headed out the door.

_This was going to make everything more difficult…_

* * *

**Sequel now up!!! 'When Onw Door Closes...' you can find the link on my profile page.**


End file.
